The Third Kind
by Song hai
Summary: The Moon kingdom is ambushed & Queen Serenity and her daughter flee to Earth for sanctuary. But during a counterattack on earth Serena is left behind and loses her memory. She is found by a native tribe. Now she is Raja, a daughter of the Masaai.
1. Prologue part 1

The Third kind

The Moon kingdom is ambushed & Queen Serenity and her daughter flee to Earth for sanctuary. But during a counterattack on earth Serena is left behind and loses her memory. She is found by a native tribe. Now she is Raja, a daughter of the Masaai.

**I ACCEPT ALL REVEIWS NOW!! SORRY IT WASN'T ENABLED BEFORE!!**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Prologue: Part 1 Escape

Shouts and cries arose from down the crystal hallway, echoing and bouncing off of the walls startling the little girl who was cornered in the shadows. The horrible crashing sounds out side wouldn't stop. They were eating away at the walls…and soon they would get inside..to eat her as well. She clutched tightly onto her doll, frightened. A tall shadow gleaming in pale white rounded the corner. The little girl sighed in relief. It was her mother.

"Serena!" The woman yelled running quickly toward her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Where have you been! Don't you know how long everyone's been _looking_ for you?" She cried angrily. The little girl stiffened at the unusual harshness in her mothers voice.

"Leai mestal mother..Please forgive me…I was-…just so scared," She replied with tears in her eyes. Her mother gazed at her sadly now, and held her close.

"Yes.. I know you are Serena. I'm scared too. But," She bent down, silver blue eyes meeting those of her child, " You must promise me something Serena." She gripped her shoulders gently but firm.

"You must promise never to run away like that again. You must stay in sight. Always. I don't want anything to happen to you." Serena sniffed but showed her understanding with a tilt of her head.

"I promise mother." Her mother nodded satisfied and took her hand.

"Good. Come now, we must pack our things. And hurry. There's not much time." She whispered in a hasty voice. Serena stumbled after her mother, following her brisk steps as she lead the way down the corridors, past the ball room and towards the royal family chambers. Serena watched as guards ran past them, down stairs towards the entrance. She wondered how they could be so brave. The noise was so loud down there. It hurt her ears just being near it. Maids scurried down the hallway some of them crying with despair…others seemed to be in an alarm running from room to room..not knowing what to do with themselves.

Serena's mother turned the corner sharply and brushed the large doors open.

Serena gasped.

"Papa!" She ran to her Father who sat across the room, so handsome and strong in his armor. Serenas mother stayed by the door, staring sadly through the walls beyond. She had already welcomed him back earlier. The little girl stumbled when she reached her fathers chair and she cried with joy at seeing him. He grunted when she pushed against his side and she looked down.

"Papa. You're hurt," She whispered. The side of his armor was stuffed with clothe and through it spilt crimson. He shook his head and quickly spun his cape around to cover the wound from her sight.

"It is nothing little one," He said softly, touching her cheek. He looked back up to her mother, resting his hand against his daughters soft golden blond head.

"I will have to go back. Both of you must pack quickly. Only take what you need. I will escort you to the passage and then…I will have to go back." He repeated..His eyes lingered elsewhere, in a way Serena did not understand. Her mother covered her mouth and nodded.

"But you will return. Endymion," She glided to his side and he rose to meet her. Serena watched with sadness at her parents tears. They both were crying holding each other as if they would never see one another again. Serena wished they would stop. Nothing this night had made sense. Not the sounds. The people running away. None of it.

'Something is terribly wrong,' She thought to herself.

"Promise you will return," Her mother whispered and her father kissed her. Serena blushed and looked away, surprised by the passion she saw between her parents. They must've stopped because a man now stood at the entrance of the room awaiting their approval.

"Come in," The king ordered. He marched in at ease. Serena hugged her doll tightly in her arms her eyes staring in awe at his appearance. He was rugged and stricken with fatigue. Crimson stains splattered every inch of his fine silver armor. The expression on his face was troubled and depressed.

"The enem-"

"Shh! My _child _is present," Her mother said behind her and Serena looked back and forth trying to gauge their expressions. The Guard nodded in apology.

"_They have_ encroached the border and are on the brink of entering the Palace." His face grew frustrated, "Majesties forgive me, but my men and I have tried. We can not hold this off for much longer. You must go to the safe passage soon or it will be too late." His strange way of words did not do much to throw her off. She was a smart little girl, ten for her age but smart.

"Father where is this enemy coming from!" She asked worriedly. Her mother came quickly to her side to embrace her.

"Hush child. None of this concerns you. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

The King waved him off after staring distantly into the plush white carpet.

"For as long as you can good sir." The guard nodded but before he left her father grabbed him by the shoulder and they met eyes. Serena struggled to see their faces through her mothers arms.

"For my daughter good sir. _Please_. " The guards eyes gleamed proudly. Lunarian blood must've coursed through his veins, for his hair was as silver as the Queens.

"With honor your majesty."

Serena walked around grabbing all that she could but she found herself to be quite useless. Faithful maids stumbled around the room assisting her, her Mother helped her own set of maids with her packing as well. Her hair had come undon from their beautiful odango design and now dragged across the floor wherever she went. She was flustered and soon her Father returned from the hall and into the room, his eyes wide.

"The palace has been breached. Leave everything! There's no time!" He said. Suddenly the Maids screamed and cried and ran out of the room. Serena stepped back on the verge of crying.

"Why did they do that! Wha-what's coming!?" She yelled. Her mother picked her up and shushed her holding her tightly in her arms.

"Follow me."

Her Father turned from the door and led them into the darkness of the Palace.

Serena was too frightened to look up. The noise, the horrible noise was deafening. Terrible screams of pain and horror filled her ears faintly from the night and tears streamed down her cheeks in confusion.

The people of the city were dying. She was sure of it. And now whatever it was that was out there was coming for them too. She shielded her eyes deep in the crook of her mothers neck. But she wondered if that protection would be enough.

Her mothers footsteps slowed and the air became moist. They were in a tunnel..somewhere under the ground. Serena opened her eyes and to her hearts relief stood all seven of her Royal guard, her best friends were there.

"Hey meatball head." Rei greeted her though she also gave her a hug. The others followed suit.

"The boat is ready," A man called. Serena turned around and saw her father stroking her mothers face once last time whispering something in Lunarian.

He then turned to face Serena and took her lightly in his arms.

"Keep this close to you at all times," he murmured. Serena closed her eyes and then looked down to see something gleaming in the palm of her hand.

"Oh papa. It's beautiful." It was a beautiful silver chain necklace with a Sun and moon linked together in crystal at the center.

"It will protect you while I'm away," He replied kissing her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too papa." He set her down, her mother awaited her at the front of the boat. Her friends staring sadly at her father from where they sat.

"Come Serena." Her mother beckoned in a raspy uneven voice, tears glinding down her fair porcelain skin. She turned to wave to her Father but he had already disappeared into the darkness. They drifted on into the shadows of the currents ahead, the only sounds were the drops of water from the rocky ceiling and the very faint rumble from above the ground. Serena wondered what was going on up there. She wondered if, when it was safe to return all of her things would still be there. If her Father would still have all of his trusty guards at his side.

The boat floated on for hours it seemed and Serena drifted into a light slumber until suddenly she bumped her head and awakened. The boat hit land. They were outside now, every star was in sight. Wind blew across the soft green pastures and she knew they were no longer near the city, for the city was covered with beautiful silver stone. Two escorts helped them out of the boat, and up ahead stood a large Suropod. Its engine hummed quietly. Once inside again Serena gazed out the Window as her home became smaller and smaller. She tried find the Palace but they must of drifted too far away. It was no where in sight.

Minutes seemed like hours.

Hours seemed like days.

Serena awoke once more from her sleep but this time it was from her mothers gentle touch.

"Look Serena," Her mother said smiling at her from the window. Serena crawled across her seat to see what her mother was talking about. She gasped. But her mother merely smiled again knowingly.

"That's Earth. That is where we are going."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A.N. That was the Prologue part one. Slow but it filled you in. Let me know what you think.


	2. Prologue part 2

Prologue Part Two: One loss is another's gain

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Rei did you hear? We're going to Earth!"

"Yeah yeah I heard." Rei said shifting in her seat. Serena's heart didn't miss a beat.

"That's where my mother and father met. And they fell in love. I wonder if we're going to stay there." her eyes gleamed dreamily. "Then, maybe when I grow up I'll fall in love there too." Rei sucked her breath in and made a sour face causing Minako and Hotaru to giggle.

"With a human?" She asked cringing. Serena frowned.

"What's wrong with that? My Father is a human."

"Yes, but Serena your father was the Prince of the Earth. And he has Lunarian ancestors." Ami explained softly. Serena turned to Makoto.

"Mako what do you think?" The young princess of thunder gazed out the window in thought.

"I will miss my friend Tian. He was very nice. Someone I would think of marrying someday. But I suppose…if we were to stay here in this place I could find someone new.." She replied distantly. Serena watched her with sad eyes. All of her senshi guard except Hotaru and the outers were older. Makoto and Ami were nearing fifteen, Minako and Rei were thirteen and Hotaru had just turned ten. They had all grown up in their respectful positions to their princess. But eventually they grew close and became the best of friends. It was hard to separate them all.

The Earth was becoming very bright as it drew near. The girls were told to strap down and watched with big eyes as they hit the atmosphere. The shuttle shook and rattled at the turbulence but soon the sky was clear again. Serena turned to her mother.

"I thought you said the sky was blue here mother." She said. Serena's mother nodded.

"It is, but right now it's night time. The sun hasn't come out of its resting place yet so the sky is still dark."

"Oh I see." Serena watched the clouds below the window separate like curtains and suddenly everything was black. For a moment Serena wondered if there was no land..and it was all just sky. But soon they hit solid ground with a soft thump and the ride was over. Everyone stretched their hard limbs and coughed.

"The air is…stuffy now." Rei whined.

"It's oxygen Rei. You've never breathed it before." Sailor Uranus said. Rei stiffened, feeling her throat as she inhaled again and then shrugged. The guards were the first to get down. Serena saw the weeds and grass in the darkness as the huttle door opened. They must've landed in a rural area. No one would be around.

Minako and Serena squealed as if it were an exciting vacation.

"You first," Serena whispered.

"No you. You should be the first one to touch this new planet." Minako pushed her gently towards the opening doors.

"Serena, don't wander off," Her mother said sternly trying to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Wait until everyone is together."

"I will," Serena mumbled grabbing the hands of the escorts. Their eyes were bright and their smiles wide.

"Come Princess. Welcome to Earth." Her feet glided out into the air..and for a moment as she was lifted. The air was thick with a taste of salt but it was lovely. She breathed it in and smiled as it danced all around her filling her senses completely. She could hear Minako giggling from behind her. All was well for a moment. And then it happened.

The moment her feet touched the ground shouts arose. The grass. The weeds. They all had voices.

"Attack! We're under -"

Terrible voices. Her eyes drank it all in in slow motion, the Escorts faces turning from smiles to just…utter blankness. And they fell. The life sunken..stolen from their eyes. She found herself screaming. The noise! It had caught her. It had followed her! She should've known. No matter how far she tried to run they would've followed!

"Serena!" Her mother screamed.

For a fleeting moment she saw the light shine upon her face, the sheer horror in her wild blue eyes, her mouth agape and open in a pained cry. The plane was rising into the midnight clouds and Serena gasped and clutched onto it as it hovered high into the air. They were leaving her!

"STOP! STOP- that's my little girl out there!"

"Mam! I'm sorry I can't!!" Shouts were drowned out by the horrible sound of weapons from the noises. None of the others knew Serena was still holding on but one. Minako leaped towards the edge her upper body hanging out in the air and she reached for the princess.

"Grab my hand!" She yelled. Serena pulled with all her might and clasped the slippery white fingers of her friend. Minako adjusted her weight and pulled. She was almost to safety. A smile was on her face. And suddenly the plane jolted. Serena screamed as she lost her grip, the cold night whipping at her face. Her friend gave one last swipe at her hand. They missed. Minakos eyes froze watching her friends face suddenly disappear into the darkness. She held out her palm and opened her hand.

The silver Imperial necklace of the princess… lay broken in her fingers. She choked back the tears as someone hauled her away from the open door, her face frozen into ice.

Tears fell everywhere, and people mumbled quiet prayers of remorse. The Queen was balling into the shoulders of her scouts… But all was silent to the little girl. The one little girl who had just lost her best friend. Words formed on her lips..as she gazed at the pale faced queen.

"She's _gone_."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"_Manse Muza_?"

"_Nak Tuwe. Zivo ubu wai veaat_."

It had been three days. Three days since the black sun had set. The strangers had left…They took their hard shiny weapons they sat in and left to an unknown place. Two lone figures clad in thick patches of clothe the color of the weeds stood bold and alert in the area it had all taken place. The people claimed of hearing noises..noises that were not normal or familiar to their ears. Harsher then a baboons cry…louder then a lions. What sound could come from such a thing? Now the frightened villagers relied on their two finest warriors to return with word of where it was coming from and why. The warriors came together and confronted each other in an ancient native tongue that had been spoken for thousands of years.

"Akil, what is it that you _see_?" Khama asked.

Akil squinted his eyes over the harsh light of the sun. He knew very well that his friend wasn't implying about his normal sight. Akil was known for his special talent. His oneness with nature. That is why the village sent him. A skilled warrior, he knew a place of trouble when he saw one. His lips parted and he licked the salty sweat off of them to keep them from blistering under the scorching African sun.

"Look at the grass my friend. See how it sways?" Khama averted his gaze to the ground.

"Yes. I see it. What is wrong with it?" Akils face was creased in deep thought.

"I sense something is different. They do not lay as they did yesterday. They are bent. Someone has fallen on them or walked through them."

"Let us find out." Khama replied. Together with their weapons sharp and erect they crept silently into the weeds. There were no trees for miles. No one would be able to get away. Not with Khamas strong bow and Akils quick feet. Their feet molded against every twig and rock of the earth so that no sound would be made to reveal them. They bent their legs and backs so that only the blackness of their heads stood out among the dark brown weeds. But they found nothing.

"Let us turn back," Khama called from behind. Akil was about to respond when his ears caught a noise. A noise Khama would not have heard with the breeze blowing and the birds chirping. It was breathing. Soft sighs. And they were coming from the ground. Akil raised his arm as Khama spoke again to regain his attention and silenced him. He closed his eyes, trying with every fiber in his skin to feel where that soft breath was coming from.

The right. He turned immediately, the warrior in him taking over. These new comers had angered his king. Distressed his people. Put fear in his young wife and son. He jumped over the last clump of weeds and rose his arm to strike enemy flesh.

But he stopped. The spear an inch from its target as it shifted calm and asleep on a bed of weeds.

"What wonder is this," he murmured to himself. Khama was not far behind him and soon he came too, ready and posed to strike.

"No!" Akil cried holding his friend back and steadying him. He made a gesture with his teeth that told him to be quiet.

"It sleeps." Khama used his eyes on the being for the first time.

"It's a…white child. One of those pale faces!" Khama exclaimed in a hushed voice. Akil showed amusement in his observation.

"Yes. It is young too. I'm almost sure its.." He squatted to the earth and pressed between the child's thighs softly to find out what its gender was. The child made a sound and turned over in sleep.

Akil looked at his friend.

" A girl," He finished.

"A girl?" Khama stared at the little sight before him in awe. He had never seen one before. Only a male in one of the clothe drawings at the temple. Suddenly with that thought in his mind his eyes turned to stone. He remembered the stories all too well about these kind.

"We must kill her." Akil pounded his chest in disagreement. But Khama grunted insisting on it.

"If we do it while she is asleep it will be less painful for her. You do it or I will. Make your choice." Akil held his palm out face down to signify wait.

"Friend. You and I have hunted and fought together a long time. Since our youngest years. I put trust in you the same as you do in me. If I have ever failed you yet then cast the first strike on her body. If I have not, then head my words. Let her live. The King may take her in. It would be his choice to make. But do not judge such an innocent youth with the deeds of her ancestors." Khama chattered his teeth angrily.

"She is wild. Foreign to us. The people will be upset if they see we have left one alive. Young as she may be."

"Then you go back first. Say I went to fetch water. I will follow later this night and go into the palace. Send word to our king. He will agree to see it." Akil said hoping his friend would agree to it. With a hard look in his eye Khama stubbed his toes against the ground.

"You better not be false. Or both our lives will be at stake."

Akil smiled, taking the child lightly in his arms. He watched her as she slept. Her hair was spun of gold, and her skin was fair. More fair then any color he had ever seen. The sun would butcher her if she were to live. But all in good time.. He thought. She would grow used to it. He did not understand why he was so quick to interfere with her death. She was a white mans daughter. The white ones new very well to stay out of the rural areas of this land..his people did not tolerate wanderers lightly. But somehow…he held a strange feeling inside him. He knew then that he wouldn't let the child be killed.Just as he had not killed her himself. She was under his protection now. She was innocent and could learn the ways of his people. His wife would be happy to take her in as one of their own…as a daughter. The thought brought another smile to his lips. Her guardians had obviously abandoned her. No one would like her at first. This he knew. There would be struggle and argument among the people. But she would grow strong. And he would do all he could to persuade his king to trust in it.

"I will not let harm befall you young one. You are safe with me."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The king stared at the small creature indifferently. He breathed out deeply and rubbed his temples.

"Akil, I know you have a place in your heart for this young one but If I let her live not only will it show my people weakness it will cause disagreement and trouble."

Khama watched his friend from where he stood. He knew Akil well though. He was a man of persistence. He would not give up on his beliefs so soon.

"Great one, look at her. Please just look." The king responded with a doubtful expression but rested his eyes on her one last time. She didn't seem like a violent creature. Her body was frail and miniscule. Her face innocent and at peace. Akil continued his point.

"We found her abandoned out by the plane fronts. There were no signs of any others. And I know that those loud noises were not coming from her, they were caused by something else. It is gone now."

The King took this into mind as he thought, stroking his chin. Finally with a weary and slightly somber expression he gave his answer.

"Akil… If I spare her life and do as you wish…will you promise me that you will do _everything_ in your power… to keep her _out _of trouble?"

"Yes. I promise." Akil answered eagerly. The faint sounds of voices from the council house came faintly from the open windows of the longhouse. The king stared at his minion long and hard.

"Anything she does now or in the future…I will regard their consequences on you." Akil nodded and lay his cheek across the soft ground out of respect.

"I understand." With that the king stood up and excused himself, allowing the others to leave at will. Khama laughed amused at the pleased look plastered across his friends face as they both stood over the child.

"You never give up do you Akil?" Akil laughed as well.

"Not if it won't kill me, no."

"She has a wound on her head. It's rising. Like the horn of a goat!"

"My woman will care for her."

"And her name?" Khama asked raising an eyebrow. Akil thought for a moment.

"I always wanted my first daughter to be named Raja." He answered with a thoughtful smile.

"Raja…Daughter of the sun? That's unusual.." Khama commented with muse. Akil merely shook his head though.

"No. In a way it suits her. Did you not notice earlier in the field?- There were no tracks to where she lay. She fell there. Like a star from the sky…" Khama grunted amused at his friends cloud-filled mind.

"What will _Yatima_ think of this though?" Akil took the unconscious girl in his arms once more and turned towards the entrance.

"That.. I do not know. I will go and find out." Khama shook his head.

"That woman is going to tan his hide."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The breeze blew in softly from the front of the hut and gently filled the room with the cool night air. Strands of hair unfurled from the small buns on the girls head and glided down across her face, tickling her cheeks. She twitched, aroused by the sensation and slowly her eyes cracked open. The shadow of the night dilated her pupils and she struggled to focus them properly. Drinking in her surroundings slowly with her wide eyes a small gasp erupted from her lips. Looking around at the new scenery, her senses were immediately sent into overdrive. She was in some type of straw house…her head felt larger then a tree trunk and she was laying on a bed of weeds.._Weeds_. She heard a sound from the corner and her slender little bones stiffened.

Light agile steps approached her from the darkness.

Surprise sparked in her eyes when they rested on something she didn't expect. It was a woman. The darkest woman she had ever seen.

"Himwinyama." The woman said to her.

The young girl merely blinked. The woman watched her and lowered her chin after a moment, scrutinizing her with dull black eyes.

"_Himwinyama_."

"W-what?" This seemed to perplex the woman, she glided across the room and moved to sit down on the floor next to her.

"Umvo wai aat zommbo." The girl reached for something to clutch out of instinct but she couldn't remember what it was. She was frightened. Why couldn't she _understand_ her?

"Maim please," the girl pleaded as the woman kept talking in her bizarre tongue touching her face and hair.

"Where am I?? How did I get here- I don't remember-!.." she stared into the dirt floor, the impact of her words catching her off guard.

She couldn't remember.

There was nothing. No memory of this place, how she got there, where she was…_nothing at all_. Not even… Her eyes widened.

"My name. M-my…my name…"

"Vantu beshioo," the woman chided rubbing her face.

"My _name_!" She whispered horrified tears of shock and confusion forming in her deep blue eyes.

" S-stop it! Who are you- Where…Where am I! What is my name!?"

The sky seemed to be falling down suddenly as the world crashed in upon her. She couldn't remember…and she was alone. There was no one who understood her. Who knew her name. She was lost.

Tears streamed down the young girls face but she was too weak to try and hold them in. She cradled her knees in her arms and coiled miserably into a ball. The woman was ranting and muttering again but she no longer cared or tried to listen. What had happened to her life? To her memories? Did she even _have _any…?

"My name." She whispered sobbing. "Where is my name.."

After hours of crying the sobs and tears finally died down and in the final hours of the night she was only sniffling and hiccuping heavily. But the woman had stayed by her side the entire time. She spoke softly and even sang some songs to her..the girl didn't understand why but she was thankful. She needed it.

Then….

When the sun began to rise a man walked into the room. The girl gasped and huddled against the wall. He was the exact same color as the small half naked woman…if anything, darker. A strong sequence of valleys and slopes made of muscle and skin..formed his strong shoulders and chest. Against the light from the doorway, only the chalky white in contrast to his dark eyes stood out against his face. He spoke slowly and it seemed directed to both her and the woman.

"Himwinyama. Yahsuu."

"Uniquee." The girl sat baffled and watched them as their conversation continued. Suddenly he stopped talking to the woman and turned directly to her.

He stepped towards her and she jumped.

"Please! Don't hurt me.." She said her eyes wide as a dears. He murmured something to her and held his hand out in a gesture that said he meant her no harm. She watched him come closer not knowing really what to do or what to expect. He stopped at arm distance.

"Himwinyama." He said slowly.

That must mean hello.. she thought trying hard to do something so he wouldn't get angry and hurt her.

'Maybe if I say it back…maybe that's what he wants..'

"Him win yamma..?" She mumbled back doubtful of herself. He grinned revealing a flash of bright teeth against his charcoal skin. He pounded his chest making her jump, startled.

"Akil." She tapped her fist against her own.

"Ah..keel.." He shook his head and came closer. His eyes stared into hers for a long time. He gestured towards himself.

"Akil." The girls mind whirled like a pool of water but after a moments thought she finally understood what he was trying to say. Hesitantly she pointed towards him with her small fingers.

"Ah-keel." He laughed excitedly and turned to the woman gesturing her as well.

"Yatima." The girl pointed more assuredly then before towards the woman and repeated her name.

"Yah team ahh." He chattered his teeth and smiled again. She hoped that meant he was pleased. He came closer now and bent down, so that she could see his face more clearly. He had a kind face. Weathered and dry from the sun, but his eyes were bright and wild. Something sparkled in them that the girl had never seen before. He grabbed her hand and she gasped taken aback.

"Tuo wei…Tuo..wei.." He murmured calmly soothing her. She breathed carefully as he reached up and placed her hand across her chest.

"Raja." He said. The girl touched her skin trying to remember any pigment of the past within her memory.

"Raja?" She asked. Yatima, the woman was smiling now.

"Raja." She said nodding.

"Raja," the man Akil repeated. And then finally the girl understood.

"_Raja_…. My name is Raja…."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

It took hours upon hours to have a simple conversation with these people. Raja did not know why she remembered a separate language..often it frustrated her when she had to spend so much time just trying to say a simple sentence. But to her surprise she was a fast learner and remembered most of what she was taught. Akil and Yatima had taken her in and sheltered her. They fed and clothed her. They talked to her as well..despite the barrier. At first, Raja often stayed in the hut with Yatima and weaved baskets or fetched water from the small river. The people of the village never spoke to her. She hated going outside, especially to fetch the water or weeds and hay for basket weaving because they always seemed to stop and follow her with their eyes. There were children in the village also. The boys were separated from the girls and stayed on the other side of the village in a large wide length hut called the _Missu_. The older ones were strong and lean. They went off with the men and hunters during the day, only the children her age were left around to do nothing but play games and roam around. None of them liked her or talked to her..none except Mikal that is.

Mikal was Yatimas only son, he was a little older then her and soon he would be out learning to hunt and fight like the men did. He was bold and poked her often if the ribs, fascinated by the color of her skin. He was Akils pride and would be responsible for growing up and producing the next family under his fathers name as was the tribes clan traditions. Akil had many duties as well and when he and Mikal weren't around Raja was left with Yatima who spoke often to her or tried to at least..to keep her company.. Raja learned how to say simple phrases. Like "I want water" "Can I help" or "I don't understand." The first few days Raja had gone everywhere with Yatima. To all the women's huts, or _Aluks_. Some she liked but some she didn't. They often tapped her across the nose and grunted like pigs..a sign she learned was to show they didn't approve of her and thought of her as a pest and a dog. The children of the village seemed undecided, but there were a few who already tried to pick on her by throwing rocks and sticks. She never fought back. Akil and his family had been so kind to her, taking her in as if she were one of their own. She didn't want to do anything that would make them angry with her or displeased. Nor did she want to anger other people of the village. Especially the king. She could not afford to disappoint _him_..

She had been sent to meet him once. Akil had come with her for comfort. She hadn't been able to say much besides hello how are you and goodbye..but judging by Akils happy mood after the King inspected her with occasional grunts and stares, she suspected she had done a good job and the King had been pleased. It took her days and days just to make a simple basket. When she was done she would give it to Yatima to fill with goods and then she would go to the kings large hut to give it away as a gift. He seemed to like that very much. Her fingers were getting ruff to the touch, calissed and hard from weaving though..and her skin was burnt and blistered within the first few days of walking in broad daylight.The villages name was _Kashka_. And her family and the people were the _Maasai_. Strong and fearless until death. Cowards were exiled. It was a desert type place, with sheer jungle as the surrounding environment. There was hardly any shade except inside and often Raja itched and was miserable from the blisters, sunburn and bug bites. Yatima helped her feel better though when she rubbed tree sap across her skin, making the blisters go down and the bug bites to stop itching. She then had her rolled around in the mud like the others so the bugs wouldn't be so attracted to her blood. Raja learned many things from Akil as well. He and Mikal showed her how to make a bow. Mikal sharpened some simple arrows for her and taught her how to use the weapon for hunting.

As the months passed by carefully and at ease, Akil and Yatima felt more comfortable letting her out by herself or with Mikal and the other children. Mikal was a fast runner, like his father and he loved hunting. She played with the other children sometimes but rarely. Most of her time was spent with Mikal who was beginning to be like a brother to her. They went everywhere together. Mikal did not know how to teach her the language very well but he did know how to cheer her up and to have fun. He took her to chase rabbits, shoot small birds, splash around in the river to cool off, throw rocks on fireant hills and then run like crazy trying not to get bitten. He was her best friend.

Akil took her to have fun as well. He took her into the forests, showed her many types of animals..some that were not to be messed with and how to handle them if need be. The other tribesmen disapproved of him taking her out exploring and teaching her the ways of the _Maasai _and of survival. But Akil was a spirited warrior who cared nothing for the opinions of others..except his king. Sometimes he even brought another warrior, his friend named Khama. Khama didn't like Raja very much at first, at least she felt that way. He often stubbed his toes into the dirt whenever she spoke to him and turned away but eventually she grew on him and he began to enjoy her company as well.

As time went on the girl named Raja, who was once known as the lost daughter of the white men began to speak and think like a true Maasai. Her bare feet and legs grew strong. Hard from running and climbing and working. Her arms turned to stone from hunting with the bow. Her hands grew swift and accurate from weaving and mending clothe for clothing. Her skin was scorched into a dark tan, its white pigment faded. And all the words of men.. she knew before… slowly drifted further and further away from her memory..as a _new_ life took its course.

She was Raja. Daughter of Akil and Yatima. Sister of Mikal. Adopted woman of the Maasai. And honorable favorite of the _Mansa._

The world surrounding her was like her playground. She knew every rock, stick and tree. She learned every adaptation inside and out. She learned the culture. The Religion. The language.

She was a _Maasai. _Proud and strong.

And it would be years before something happened that changed her life again forever. When that time came she would find something she knew very little about. Her past, a future….and a love that no one expected.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mansa means King in African.

Hey people, Song hai here. So let me know what you guys think!!!!! It was A LOT for a prologue but believe me your gonna WANT to know all this stuff before you get into the story. And yes this _is _a crossover with GW. You'll see. :P hehehe Or else you'll be confused half the time. Please review! Ideas are ok too- I'm open to them. Adios.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one: From clouds

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Just as the sun rose over its land a young girl shifted in her sleep and awakened to it's calling. Raja smiled. Leave it to _Palla _to awaken her. She slept nearest to the opening of the hut where the soft breeze blew in soothing her skin and then in the morning the rays of light would nudge her with its heat- beckoning her to come and give proper ceremony. She stifled a yawn and arose from the small bedding of hay. The bright dessert plains greeted her as did the sun and she nodded, adjusting her eyes and stretching the stiffness out of her limbs. Fierce and tiresome days of running, labor and exploring had rewarded her body with lean curves and muscles suiting that of a small warrior. That was what she was after all--a small warrior. But a _strong_ one. She stood proudly, feet apart, skin already prespiring in the blistering heat of the morning sun as it roused the others one by one. She closed her eyes feeling a faint breeze cross her face and imagining it to be the suns hands carressing her and blessing her for the day. She lifted her hands to the sky capturing the blowing air through her fingers and sighing out in appreciation. A strong hand met her shoulder and from its smaller size she knew it to be her brother. Mikals voice was groggy as he stood next to her, also stretching his hard coiled limbs.

"Today is a good day." He said. Raja gazed about at the many huts laying across the cracked brown earth and wondered where her feet would guide her today.

"How about a run down the passage?" she asked in offering. Mikal stubbed his toes into the ground.

"You never get enough of being on your _feet_ do you?" Raja tilted her bronze head back towards the sky dissolving in light laughter.

"No. I guess I don't. I wake every morning with a stiff feeling and it only makes me want such a reward more and more…to know I have made use of my yesterday." Her eyes twinkled against the light as Mikal stared at her.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to become ugly and fat like _you_." Mikal pounded his chest though mirth appeared in his black eyes.

"Now you are _asking_ for trouble little sister!" He cried and Raja howled into the morning air like a wolf, rising to the challenge. She sprinted off and he let her have a head start. It would take time anyway for his muscles to become loose again...

He followed her high-pitched laughter all the way into the forest.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Akil greeted his wife lovingly by licking her cheek. She responded happily and they both slowly awakened their bodies and went to greet the sun. Yatima glanced back at the beds of her young and smiled knowingly at their absence.

"It seems Raja could not wait another moment to greet the day. As usual. And she has broken Mikal into her habits as well." Akil laughed in amusement as he imagined his son. Mikal was usually very slow during the early hours. He would be huffing and puffing racing after the little one who ran light as a feather and fast as a doe. Akil smiled once again. He had taught her well.

"Where will you be today," Yatima asked offering a wooden basin of water to her naked husband as he washed briefly in the sun. Others were awake too. Many of the men slept in the Missu during the longer days of the summer, though Akil and Mikal had come for supper yester night and the two females were happy to greet them. The other men walked their own separate ways to their huts greeting their wives and standing preparing to be bathed.

"Mansa wants us to patrol near the roots of the forest for the day. He says he has been having strange dreams lately and feels wary of them.." Akil answered his wife. Yatima immediately began to wonder.

"Strange…could he be seeing things to come?"

"I do not know..the Mansa has been acting…not himself lately. He may be very tired is all. I would not worry Yatima." Akil chided comforting his wife. Yatimas eyes squinted against the sun and she glared her facial expression suddenly appearing stern.

"Those young ones better not have wondered off into that forest again." She warned. Akil sighed.

"Mikal would know better." He replied. And with that they turned and went back into the hut.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Khama grunted and crawled closer to his King who sat on a carpeted throne from a distance. He was growing weaker. The air in the room smelt thickly of an old mans sickness. The king continued to clutch his head, his face red with perspiration and an odd smell of tree sap emitted from his hot breath. Khama did not understand it. He had led his people so well. So strongly devoted... Why now had _Gizaam_ decided to ask him to join him in the Heavens? Khama did not know how to comfort the King as he sat and thought about this in sadness.

" For many moons I have known this was coming.I am weak Khama. Do not come too close…or I fear whatever disease has rotted itself inside me will come to you next." Khama stopped from coming any closer and remained at a safe distance from the old man. His brows furrowed with worry. He was dying. Slowly. Maybe it would not be today. Maybe it would not be tomorrow. But some time soon…this he knew. Khama cleared his throat in means of talking.

"What is it that troubles your head Mansa?" He asked. The small tired old man before him seemed to wither with every slow breath. His answer seemed withered and old as well..

"I am old Khama." He said. "I have lived a fairly long life. I have protected my people. Kept us safe and sheltered. But I fear I have chosen the wrong time to die." Khama's dark warrior eyes rose in surprise at this.

"What do you mean Mansa?" He asked slowly..growing more suspicious. Something was not right. His master was trying to hold in a deep secret. Something was going unsaid and he had yet to find out.

"We have lived in peace for many years. The last time of trouble I can remember is when young Raja arrived to us. When she was still fair with the skin of her kin." The Mansa's wise black eyes glazed over in rememberence, a faded smile crept upon his face. "Now the sun has darkened her body but…I fear destiny has other means for her."

"Destiny.." Khama repeated. He never really believed in that odd choice of word. He believed that life could be any way you made it…just depending on the amount of effort put into _choice_. And of what was the Mansa meaning by this word…destiny? Rajas strange bright eyed face came to mind and he awaited the kings answer obediently but impatient.

"Her people, Khama. That is her destiny. If one of our daughters was lost to us what would we do?" Khama answered that without a second thought.

"Send our finest warriors out to find her," he said simply. "And if she was captured or killed by another brotherhood we would cause as much pain and suffering as you would permit for their punishment."

"Exactly," The king murmured. It took a moment for the warrior to understand. Slowly it dawned on him.

"You think they will come _after _her? After all these years?.." He asked although knowing what the kings answer would be.

"Yes and no," Mansa responded quietly, " I am almost _certain_ it was her own family who lost her. If it were the _Noise_ they would have come long ago for her…because that would have made her their captive. They would not have let her go so easily."

Khama nudged his feet against the floor perplexed.

"I don't know what to think about this Mansa."

"Think of it this way Khama," he went on, " We have kept her here. Accepted her. Cared for her. For eight summers now. And you are the only one I have told about those loud noises from the sky, besides Akil himself. I hear them sometimes at night." For a moment Khama forgot the position of power in which the king stood and for once saw him for what he really was. A tired old man troubled with dark dreams and thoughts..

" When everyone is asleep," the king said, " I stay awake at night listening for those sounds in the clouds. They are out there. They want her back. " His wrinkled little eyes stared at the ceiling and suddenly the room appeared darker to the strong warrior who sat across from him.

" They float..they stay up in the sky. Sometimes they _fight_ too. I hear them.. and.. it is a _horrible_ sound." He cringed. "Like the sound of two rocks being _bashed_ together again and again. Can you not hear it?"

Khama thought for a while but shook his head sad to admit his carelessness.

"No Mansa. I have not." He murmured ashamed.

"Do not punish yourself Khama. I wonder if I am the only one who _has_ heard these strange sounds. Perhaps it is nothing to worry about. Perhaps it is just foolish thoughts.. of a foolish.. old man.." Khama bowed respectfully.

"You will always have the respect of this warrior, foolish old man or not..Mansa." The Mansa laughed at the warriors unusual humor.

"I am pleased to hear it. Go now. Be at peace. I have no more troubles for now."

Though unbeknown to the younger warrior, there was something still troubling his mind…something running and laughing without a care in the world that very moment through the deep canopy of wild trees…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja collapsed at the edge of the forest where they had started, the sun blaring now at its full height in the sky.

"You tricked me," She mumbled between gasps for air, her brother laying in the dirt next to her. He too was recovering for breath, his bare chest heaving. Raja wore little clothing. Most of the women in the village walked naked, many had large sagging chests that they hauled over their backs to relieve themselves of the extra weight. Raja had always been disgusted by this, and was often horrified at Mikals perpetual teasing that someday when she found a husband her chest would sag to the floor from bearing so many children as all the others had. She stubbornly refused that custom though and walked proudly amongst the people wearing a clothe on top with two small slightly rounded wooden plates that gently cupped her small breasts and covered her for decency. For her other private parts she made a small garment that resembled the underpants she used to wear.. long long ago…they were tied together with leather thongs on each side of her hips and to finish it off she had stitched two shredded flaps of clothe onto it, one in the front across her hips and one in the back. She never bothered with sandals. Only the elderly and the Mansa and his wives kept clothe on their feet for protection. Mikal and the men wore simple loin clothes but nothing more.

As they made their way back to the village Mikal handed her a small pouch of water he had tied to his clothe. Raja drank from it greedily.

"You know.. too much water and that belly of yours is going to pop out like its _carrying_ something.." he commented wryly. Raja snorted.

"Everyone knows that to say I was someones _woman_ would be a lie. " She replied impishly.

"Good sister. You can not live your life alone forever." Mikal admonished brightly. "It is the circle of life to become a woman and bare children. No one will want you when you are old. So tell me this at least- when do you plan on finding a husband?"

"When I befriend a pack of lions."

"Be honest! Stop playing tricks on my ears." Raja eyed him in annoyance.

" Has Father been talking to you about that again?" Mikal let his eyes wonder the opposite direction a little too quickly, a faint smile appearing on his lips.

"I knew it." Raja growled stomping off towards the village. Her brother followed right behind her.

She was nearing her nineteenth summer. And Akil and Yatima were spending long amounts of time talking to the villagers trying to connect with family for her to marry one of their sons. Raja knew if she wasn't given to someone soon she would be even more frowned upon then she already was.

Why should I care though… it bothers me not, she thought.

"No one has ever liked me very much in the first place," Raja said after thinking for a while as they walked. "Besides," she turned to him, " Who do you know that would want the mixed color of a white woman on in their babies flesh?"

"Taliben." The reply came very quickly. It was more then just a simple joke. Raja stopped and starred at her brother. Looking at him she knew he was serious.

"He has asked for you Raja." Silence.

"What is wrong with him?" She stopped and turned to her brother in shock.

"What is _wrong _with him!?" She asked as if she couldn't believe her ears.

He would not look at her but the way he stood was as if he had been waiting for sometime or had been expected to tell her about it.

Taliben. Yes. She knew who he was. Rajas fiery eyes turned to stone.

"Will you accept?" Mikal asked in a low voice. They had reached the hut and Raja could hear Yatima humming as she mashed berries and prepared the morning meal. She sighed.

"I don't know." She said back, honestly.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Somewhere far far away….

Duo opened his eyes, yawning stiffly- the blurry view of his computer screen bright against the darkness. He jumped up from his seat after a moment of realization, cursed and then stalked off toward the far end of the hangar. The first person to come into his sight was _unfortunate _to say the least.

"Why didn't you wake me up dumbass!" He hissed grabbing his hat from a nearby table and pulling it angrily across his head. Bangs of chestnut brown fell low across his eyes, a long braid of the same color trailing back and forth down his back. His comrade, the irritable Chinese pilot Wufei merely grunted in response. The American was acting very strange. His mood was usually more up beat and light.. but after the recent havoc and tiresome battles that had kept him a long time from his bed a grouchy edge had taken over him and his eyes drooped- deprived of sleep.

"It's not my job to baby sit you Maxwell. Get an alarm clock." Wufei snapped climbing back over the knee of his Gundam to repair the destroyed joints. Duos eyes narrowed into little slits.

If only he had his _own_ Katana…

"It's OK Duo. You still have time to do some repairs on the extensive damage. Maybe not the minor ones…we have two hours before we report to our stations." This came from Quatre, who rounded the corner holding a large wrench in his small hands.

Somehow his cheery way of trying to make peace was only making the braided pilot more pissed off. Duo turned away and went to his station before he said something he would regret later, stalking in a way that could've been done better only by Heero. Speaking of Heero, he who called himself the _perfect soldier _stalked by, glaring as usual, and as he passed his hand slipped into Duos tool box.

"Hey!" Duo called angrily, eyeing the rocket healix he had just stolen.

"I might need that!-Get your own!"

"Hn."

Duo turned in his spinning chair and folded his arms.

Today had not been very pleasant. In the last 48 hours Duo had had no food..barely any sleep and _bad_ company. Indeed there had also been those four battles with the new enemy, also known as the Invalids for their extensive knowledge in impersonation and search and destroy tactics. Shinigami actually had a little trouble keeping up with these guys.. sometimes..

Eight years ago he had been young. Very young..but he still remembered when most of the world had been at peace. Until one day these dark inhumanly fowl beasts came to their planet with only one true purpose; to annihilate all life in its path. Life after the war only seemed to get worse as the new enemy became more difficult to deal with. Duo knew retirement in his choice of 'employment' would have to wait much longer then he expected. This enemy crept across the planet like a disease, offering no mercy and no compassion. Over time Heero came to think they were searching for something... But how important could that something _be_..? They had been causing problems for years. At first the Colony had taken this lightly thinking the problem was minute compared to the others at hand. But the Invalids had proved to be the worst out of all of them. And their progression only increased with time. Duo wiped at his eyes, utterly exhausted.

He decided getting Heero to give back the Healix without using physical force (of which he possessed very little of at the moment) was a lost cause. He set to work grumpily on the first problem he could find on his machine, the only _person _that day who seemed to be treating him with a little respect.

When he was finished and the others were starting up their engines he got into the cockpit, kissed his picture of Hilde and said his prayers.

Any day could be my last.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Akil sat with the other older men of the village, relaxing, his feet lifted off of the hot dirt. They talked and watched the entertainment before them with amused expressions. The younger ones of the village were playing a game of Lugufu, a red lightweight ball passed back and forth between the two teams. Akil laughed as Raja kicked Mikal when he caught the ball and stole it passing it on to one of the other girls that called her name. Mikal limped towards his father and the other men with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Getting tired Mikal?" Akil asked with a hearty laugh. Mikal merely shrugged. He turned and watched his sister as well.

She spun around after the ball, the others crowding in against her laughing as she tried to break through. She was smiling, Mikal watched her happily, noticing the way the sun shone bright against her face and golden brown skin, a contrast to the coal black bodies around her. She was having fun. Laughing…as someone picked her up from behind and spun her around. Only then did his eyes look further and noticed who it was.

"Have you asked her son?"

"Asked her what," Mikal said, his eyes content on only watching the game. Raja was surprised when she turned around to find the strong arms of Taliben spinning her round and round away from the ball. He put her down only when she shrugged her way out of his hold.

"About Taliben," Akil said. His son looked him in the eye but he was displeased with the look of doubt on face.

"She has not told me anything about it yet."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja felt her blood rush through her veins in power and excitement. He had not had this much fun in a while. The sun was still bright for the afternoon, it was shining down directly on her, the others were laughing and playing. All was well. Taliben was there too. She had been surprised and slightly annoyed when he had pulled her away from the ball holding her so tightly..as a man does when he wants a woman. She was not used to it and didn't feel comfortable but he let it pass. Her brother and Father were watching. And she just noticed that the Mansa had come out of his place too. She would try not to displease them or cause any problems. A rumor had gone through the village that the Mansa had fallen very ill. Now as she looked at him from a far she could tell by the way he slumped delicately against a small tree nearby. His wives fanned him obediently. When Raja noticed she had caught his attention she smiled and lifted her arm. He did the same. She had always been one of the Mansa's favorites out of the young ones…_much _to Akils liking. She always tried to stay within his respect too. For the Kings respect on her name gave her protection from those who did not accept her. Like Kaliba and her cruel little clan of troublemakers…

Raja glanced in their direction with a snigger. They sat in the dirt watching the game. They were nothing but a bunch of fat hippos. They did not know the feeling of running fast through the trees…feeling the water dry on your skin from laying out in the sun for hours…dancing with the sun in the rain. They were bitter and out of their bitterness they hated her. Raja shrugged the feeling aside and concentrated on the game. She didn't see however that someone else was watching her..watching her very closely. Feasting his eyes on anything they possibly could.

"Himwinyama Raja." The girl nodded neutrally. Taliben knew this strong will of coldness was only an act.

"How are you today?"

"Can you stop asking questions- I'm trying to play the game." She hissed spinning around to glance at him and then turning back annoyed.

Taliben was amused by her anger.

Just like the Humunjas…in the south bend. Catch there attention and they'll come snapping at you with their tongues. But…they too can be tamed and broken. It will only take a matter of time.

He stared at her breasts and thighs suddenly feeling a quake of lust in his abdomen, though she noticed none of this.

Over the years as Taliben had grown into a man he found an odd feeling in his organ that made him want the adopted white woman more and more with each coming year. Coming from a well family in favor of the king he knew he would receive Akil approval. He knew if he should ask for approval to have her as his woman there would be strange feelings with his family but that would not stop him. Her body had grown quite unusually and it appealed to him as a man is aroused by one of the opposite sex. Her skin was not charcoal colored…or dry and wrinkled from too many long hours in the sun… an unfortunate look that appeared on most of the young village women. No..her skin was a light brown color. It had started when she was younger and then for some reason it never got darker no matter how many tireless days she went out into the light. Her skin glowed from perspiration that seemed to act as an oil softening and soothing her skin.

Mikals father had been known in the very highest degree as a warrior. As the years had gone by that position of respect and power had been passed down to his son and consequently to Taliben himself. Mikal was gentle and easy with his beautiful sister…often letting her think she could beat him in a chase or mud match.. He was kind at heart. Taliben persuaded himself to think he could provide her the same kind of soft comfort- only in a _mates_ way…but in truth he was a deadly wild savage. He could kill a beast with his bare hands and had done so many times to keep the respect of the other men..for he was still very young. Barely in the age of full manhood. The others..even the older _braver _warriors who had seen many moons were secretly very afraid of him. He was pleased and determined to keep it that way. For fear was power. Respect was only what came _after_ it.

The king was growing old now. Taliben knew this from the others. His death would come soon within the full moon..this he was sure of. And he also knew who his heir would be since he did not have any sons.

" The Mansa has named me his heir when he passes," Taliben murmured as the ball wandered off with the crowd to the other end of the circle. She looked at him surprised and then at the ground deep in thought.

"He is ill I have heard." She said. Taliben nodded.

"Yes. It is a sad thing." He denied the fact that he lied. He did not think it was a sad thing at all..

It was not evil minded to be looking forward to it he had concluded. Death eventually came to all living things that roamed this earth. He too would some day die. But he would first be king and his village would prosper under his rule. He would take Raja as his first wife. Hopefully by the next summer she would have their first child growing in her womb. He satisfied his thoughts on that and it pleased him.

The ball was kicked into the open air and Raja flew for it trying to distract herself from further conversation but Taliben grabbed her body spinning her aside.

He wanted a son. Raja knew nothing of his intentions or feelings but she would come to accept them. He was a _man_. A Masaai. And the head warrior of the clan. Whatever woman he chose would bow down to him willingly and _she_ would too. All in good time. He would make sure of that…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja was infuriated. She shoved Taliben in the shoulders roughly making him stumble backwards. A gesture the men would often do to show dislike among others. He laughed and advanced on her again. The game of ball stopped slowly as people became distracted at what was about to happen.

"Why did you do that? Can't you see I'm trying to play a game here?" She seethed shoving him again. The man who stood across from her suddenly appeared angry the second time she pushed him and grabbed her by the wrists, his grip rock hard.

Mikal noticed the sudden quietness and the absence of the sounds from earlier and he slowly rose from the ground.

"Where are you off to Son?" Akil asked curiously. His son looked alert and serious though. The game had continued around the corner behind the large Missu to the right. Akils keen hearing picked up the sounds of shouting but he was not as quick as his son. Mikal stepped forward.

"Something is not right."

Meanwhile Taliben held the slender girl in his tight grip and would not let her go.

"I am tired of your disrespect when I try to speak to you. You will _not _do it again Raja." Raja's dark blue eyes lit like wildfire.

"I will do as I want Taliben. I am not your woman. And I _won't _be your woman ever." She spat back. A wave of pain crashed into her face before she knew what exactly he said in return. Landing hard against the ground she looked up to see Taliben glaring furiously down at her before her brother came out of no where and leapt on him, his fists raised.

Only then did she understand, and by the stinging pain on her jaw what had happened. Taliben had hit her.

They struggled, shoving and punching their fists and legs against each other, people surrounded them in an uproar and Raja looked up at them staring in absolute shock. Taliben threw Mikal towards the ground but Mikal shifted his weight and sprung on him again. He hit him twice in the face before the crowd started to separate when Akil along with some of the other men came and roughly pulled them apart.

Mikal was breathing hard, and he stood protectively in front of his sister who was still sitting in a heap against the dirt. Akil growled angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?"

There was silence.

"Answer you fools!" Raja lay a hand across her cheek and winced when it stung.

" He hit her father. Taliben hit Raja." Mikal said angrily. Taliben stood calmly with no look of guilt apparent in his posture.

"You're girl needs to learn how to keep that tongue of hers behind her teeth. She disrespected me. She deserved her punishment." Akil merely stood there with blank eyes cast towards the ground. Mikal stepped towards his father expecting him to be furious.

"Raja did nothing Father, he is not allowed to touch her. Why will you not say something against him." Akil glanced at his son solemnly and then down into the eyes of his daughter. Raja stared at him with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly she began to understand. The tears couldn't be held back any longer. She rose from the ground and in a flash she was gone.

The crowd thinned out and slowly everyone went back to their previous attentions…though whispering in hushed voices about what had just happened.

As Mikal and his Father walked back to the hut Mikal stopped in front of the entrance and folded his arms.

" Why did you not defend her Father? Why did you let him win!" He asked confused and slightly upset. Akil shook his head mumbling and tried to pass but Mikal persistently stood his ground and blocked his way through. Akil sighed warily.

"Son.. There is something you must understand."

"Tell me then. Let me understand why you did not help me to protect her." Mikal replied coldly.

"Taliben is already one of our finest wariors…" When Mikal did not seem to undertand his point Akil groaned and shook his head.

"Son…he is going to be Mansa when the King passes." Mikal took this in for a moment. His mind trying to register what had just been said from his fathers lips.

Taliben..? As the Mansa?

"Why not one of the Kings daughters though??" Mikal asked, puzzled. "Taliben is not of his bloodline."

"Because Taliben is a leader. The Mansa's daughters are not fit with that task." With that Akil moved past his son and went inside. Mikal stared at the ground watching as the wind blew up the dust from its surface.

He felt the breeze dance around him and then turn east to the trees. He followed it with his eyes.

I wonder where she ran off to.

But he had known Raja a long time and if he knew her well as a brother, then he knew that time alone was what she needed most right now.

She knows the way back..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo's body lay limp for hours in the hot desert sun. He awoke groggily and moaned as its bright beams hissed against his skin, stinging him in the eyes.

"Fuck."

He rolled over onto his back, his eyes going in and out of focus.

The only thing he could remember before his Gundam was blown..was hitting the suicide switch. Duo tried to ignore the pain that now shot up through his right leg and into his hip as he searched the area. He didn't have to look long.

"Welcome back buddy." Duo could've laughed if this were any other time..because standing in front of him against the bright sand was a person he couldn't believe he was happy to see.

"Hey Wufei." He mumbled. His throat was closed up almost entirely and he coughed to try and open it up. He obviously hadn't had water in hours. He looked around, Wufei standing off to the side staring out into the sandy planes behind him.

" How long have I been out..?" Duo asked his voice cracking. Wufei shrugged.

"It took me an hour and a half or so to find your crash site." Duo sighed and ran his hands through his bangs that had been matted across his forehead in dirt and sweat.

"I can't believe you pushed the button." Wufei said slightly bemused. Duo could tell he was trying to hide the impressed tone in his voice. He smiled his eyes closed.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know," Duo said sighing, " If they followed us I didn't want to risk a crash landing and have them capturing me. I figured hey…if Heero did it once and lived then maybe there was some hope for me.."

"Your Gundams blown to shit now." Wufei pointed out. Duo opened one eyes and glared at him clearly saying 'Yes. I know that.' and the Chinese folded his arms. But.. Begrudgingly he added, "So's mine."

"So have you been here watching me the whole time?? That's kind of creepy Wu-man." Duo said quirking his eye brow. But his friend wasn't being much fun at the moment.

"I was looking for the others for two hours before I found _you_." Wufei answered as if it pained him to say so. Duo clapped his hands over his eyes to shield himself from the sun and he couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it to Wufei to try and rescue _any_ of the others before him- the last resort..

But speaking of the others Duo sat up, suddenly feeling more awake.

"Where _are_ the others?" He demanded. He couldn't gauge the expression of his commrade..the sun was in his eyes making him squint and it was too difficult to tell if he was just disappointed or struggling to see.

Finally he said, "I don't know." Duo gained some composure and decided not to worry about it. Something pinched the crook of his neck, crawling across his skin and he slapped it off in annoyance.

"Damn bugs." Wufei sighed glaring at him. Duo blinked.

"What?"

"What am I going to do with you like _that_? How are we going to look for the others?" Wufei asked irritated. Duo looked down at what he was pointing at. Now he knew where the pain was coming from. He grinded his teeth in pain and he swept his fingers across his leg. A shard of metal had banged it up pretty badly..he couldn't tell how deeply the wound went but all he knew was that it hurt like hell. He peeled at the open rip in his jeans that had sealed against the coagulated blood. It was stuck hard to his skin.

'Damn it.' he thought.

"What- this? It's just a scratch man!- nothing to worry about…" He assured him. Wufei shifted his gaze indifferently.

"Well I'm _not_ carrying you."

"Fine. Do you have a stroller nearby then?," Duo looked around sarcastically, "Cause uh- _I _don't see one."

"_Maxwell_."

"Argh..yeah yeah ok. But-… will ya help me walk at least?" Duo asked turning serious. Wufei sighed loudly. Duo pulled himself up into a full sitting position his leg numb with only slight pain now.

"Common please? I don't like this any more then you do. And you can't just leave me to lag on my own.." Wufei kicked the sand but he gave in.

"Fine… but not a WORD from you though." Duo held his hands up innocently.

"Truce."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Angry tears full of pride threatened to spill from her eyes but she swiped at them with the back of her hands stubbornly.

I will not cry over this. Because it won't happen. It won't happen.

She repeated that thought over and over in her head glancing down at the forest floor far below. She knew he shouldn't have been there…Akil had probably sent the whole clan out by now looking for her. Yatima knew she was upset and was probably worried sick as it was.. She lifted the branches over head and rearranged them so that it shielded her from the light. For once…Raja did not long to feel the presence of the warm sunlight across her skin…she didn't long to feel drops from the clouds fall across her face. She only wished to cry. To cry and cry about the tomorrow she hoped would never come…

It pained her that Akil would agree to such a thing. Taliben was strong but he was fowl. Possesive..

Raja could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone's help or anyone's approval to do so! It made her furious..remembering the way she had felt so caged in his iron grip as he had pulled her away from the game…

Raja knew she couldn't stay alone and independent forever…It wasn't that she didn't want to grow old with a mate…it just felt like the wrong time.. The wrong person.

'I'm searching for something more.. But what?'

Who could it be..? That one person that would make her feel happy and content with sharing a life together. She also had to remind herself though- she was still young. She saw the way Yatima and Akil showed their affections and for some reason it scared her.

Another jolt of stubbornness coursed through her veins as she swatted at a fly that had perched itself on her shoulder thinking her to be part of the tree.

'I will not marry. As the Gods as my witnesses..I'll fight for as long as I can. And there is nothing Taliben can do!'

"Raja!" Raja jumped startled from her thoughts. She looked down and it was Mikal. He looked upset, so did the other dozen of warriors behind him.. She smiled however..for she noticed Taliben was not included in her 'rescue party'.

"So I was right. I know Akil far too well…" she muttered under her breath smirking at the furious expression of her half-brother.

"You come down here right now! Yatima is worried sick about you!"

"Yes and she should be," She shot back climbing down from her high perch in the tree. She turned her head and glared at his oil skinned face below.

"Worried about her daughter who ran away out of frustration for her father and brothers_ pestering_."

"It was not my idea about that and you know it Raja," Mikal answered trying to sound persuasive. Raja merely sniggered turning her attention back on how to get down from the tree.

She stopped abruptly when her name was shouted.

"Raja! STAY where you are!"

Shouts erupted below, Raja whipped her head around as she saw the entire clan race out of sight - ahead to a place she could not see.

Suddenly a horrible crackling noise ripped through the air…louder then anything she had ever heard in her life. Raja stumbled against the branches, feeling a rush of fear and excitement as she raced to climb back up to her hiding place. The sound had been like thunder! It seemed to shake the earth and put a chill through her bones.

What on Earth was going on!!?

A slow silence followed…and the only thing Raja could hear now..was the quick pounding of her heart.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

It all seemed to happen in a blur. The yelling. The gunshot. The silence. Duo wasn't sure what he saw first. The fierce black eyes against onyx bodies of flesh..or the dirt when Wufei had shoved him back against the ground behind him.

They weren't from any nearby town…that was for damn sure. There were about twenty of them. All with wide broad shoulders..and almost completely nude. Their skin was dry from the head and heavy with muscle tone. Duo could only imagine where it had come from. He was stunned as he watched them, unmoving. Their eyes never blinked. They were cold and wild..he had no doubt they were completely able to kill them within seconds. They were savages.

Wufei had stumbled when he pulled the trigger, and his gun fell to the ground. Instead of bending to pick it up he pulled out his spare and aimed it but did not fire again.

No one dared moved…not the people that stood in front of them…and certainly not them. Duo gulped realizing his leg was shaking. It was bleeding again the numbness suddenly began to fade and pain took its place. He was useless to his partner. His gun was in his back pocket…he could go and reach for it..

Duo ruled that idea out though.

Before he would even have the chance to make a move for it he'd probably be shot dead from one of those viscous looking arrows, ten of which were pointed in his direction.

Great. My Gundam is screwed. The others are lost..Wufeis just gone and pissed off a group of native crazies!! AND…now I'm screwed too…Great..Just Great.

Duo looked down and carefully moved his hand over his crucifix. It startled movement with the others for a moment but their weapons remained still. Wufei held his gun aimed and firm his eyes never leaving their stone carved faces.

"Duo…," Wufei said slowly growling out in syllables through his teeth, "What…the hell do you think…you're doing.."

"Saying my prayers."

Hilde I love you. If I don't come back I hope you'll remember me as I was. And-..

"Veleh KOOSH," The man in the center ordered. He looked to be one of the younger ones..actually he was around their own age..but it was obvious to Duo that he was the leader. When they didn't reply or do what he had asked the man suddenly howled like a beast and pounded his chest. Wufeis gun wavered a bit in it aim- distracted.

"He wants you to put the cross down- Duo put the cross _down_!" He yelled. Duo obeyed silently. Something slimy began to tickle on his knee, Duo glanced down and yelped when he saw a large millipede crawling across his skin. He shoved it off and backed away startling the natives even more. This wasn't to their liking.

"Sinta cum daayo." The young one ordered. Wufei squinted his eyes thinking hard. The atmosphere was starting to get more static by the minute and Duo had a bad premonition of things. He had a feeling they wouldn't be getting out of this one so easily. In the back of his mind he found himself wishing Heero was there with them. He would blow these weirdos asses to smithereens…

The man repeated it again louder. He was furious, snarling with his teeth bared. Duo couldn't believe that after all of his years as a pilot he was actually starting to feel a little bit afraid. He watched the man gesture as he repeated it again, and he began to sweat in concentration.

"He wants you to put down the gun Wufei." Wufei glanced at him from the corner of his eyes frowning.

"I don't even have the safety off," he admitted quietly. Duo nodded.

"They don't know that." Slowly..Wufei lowered his gun. Their composure however never faltered. And then finally..they too lowered their weapons.

Duo sighed in relief, exchanging a glance with his friend and for a moment they smiled at each other- but that moment was short lived. One of them barked out something to the others and before Duo could even blink they were advancing on him…some type of rope in their hands. Duo backed away feeling like a coward but he knew he couldn't protect himself. He just hoped Wufei was in the mood to defend both of them. Wufei reached for his Katana- Duo closed his eyes knowing all hell was about to break loose. Shouts arose and Duos eyes opened in surprise to find Wufei nearly three inches away from him, his face forced into the dirt, his arms restrained roughly behind his back. He couldn't believe it. The younger one squatted near the earth his eyes on Duo now as he picked up the sword which hadn't even been pulled out of it's sheath. Wufei growled furiously in Chinese but the large brute holding him only shoved him further into the dirt.

Duos head started feeling dizzy. He didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know if he should just close his eyes now and wait until it was over.

They bound Wufeis hands pulling him away. Duo didn't have much time to react because a pair of rock hard arms grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet. A searing pain shot up his leg as it was forced to straighten under his weight. He cried out in surprise and stumbled into the warrior before him. A distinct smell of sweat and urine emitted of his body and Duo cringed in disgust, a bile forming in his mouth. Duo struggled to keep it down with all the control he could muster. The smell was awful. The man shoved him away and he lost his balance falling again. The leader came back yelling at them angrily. Duo saw Wufei being hauled off twenty feet ahead and for a fleeting moment fear struck through him like a knife. He couldn't be separated from him..not even if they both were destined to be killed now. Wufei was his only friend he had left. No one deserved to die alone.

"Wait!" Duo yelled, silencing the others. He breathed in deeply his heart pounding and the heat searing the back of his neck like an iron. His mind was in a daze, he could barely hear the loud voices humming around him in their bizarre foreign tongue.

He thought it out quickly- he knew he didn't have much time to keep their attention. He held his hands up and then pointed downwards touching his leg. The expression on his face as he squeezed his leg must've been understandable enough because he couldn't think of any other way to make them see why he couldn't walk. Duo ground his teeth together to keep from screaming as he grasped the wound. They could tell he was in pain.The younger one stared at him for a moment and then beckoned his friend over. Immediately after being given orders he walked towards Duo and hauled him up over his shoulders with ease. Duos hands were bound with a tight clothe at the wrist. He choked and held his breathe in for a moment. He couldn't even name what exactly it was that his new friend smelled like.

Duo tried to adjust his legs but was only rewarded with a smack across his knees. He hissed out in anger, preparing to punch the man in his side but thought better of it. He needed to remain calm. Wufei would do the same. They would figure out a means for escape later..now was just a time to remain calm as they had so far.

Duo glanced up at the passing trees his vision starting to blur from the intensity of the midday heat. It was scorching through his skin..literally frying what brain power he had left . Tree after tree passed by, the light scattering across the ground through their thick green canopies. He felt himself tiring, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before he rendered unconscious. A leaf fell in front of his nose and he glanced up.

There..high in the trees above staring back at him were a pair of the most beautiful wild blue eyes he had ever seen. That was the last thing he saw before he gave into the darkness.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I ACCEPT ALL REVEIWS NOW. SORRY THAT WAS ENABLED BEFORE HAND.-

A.N. OK. That's what I got so far. Review and tell me what you think. So far I think my story is the only one of its kind. If you see other stories centered around Sailor Moon gone 'Lion King' let me know lol. That'd be a trip to see. Later people! Please REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The blind and the weak

Duo was rudely awakened from his deep sleep when he felt a rush of cold water splashed harshly over his face. He spluttered and struggled frantically for a moment, his vision was completely black. As the water slowly seeped down his face though he remembered the blindfold. His head throbbed working quickly to put everything back into proportion- what had happened to him. Then he remembered them. Those natives.. His heart was pounding, and he wished so much to be asleep again- he had no idea what was going to happen now. He didn't even know where he was..

Someone acknowledged him from ahead, but the voice was gruff and unfamiliar.

"Yatoo wai epso meniaal. A puda pe."

Duo grew frustrated as the recollection of the days previous events came crashing back to him. He tried to remain calm but he found that calmness was damn near impossible in a situation like this.

_Hell…I can't even see.. _He thought darkly. His hands were bound to something solid, the bindings so tight that he was forced in an erect standing position. He imagined it to be a pole of some sort. Duo gulped despite himself. He just hoped they were going to set him on fire or anything…an image of the witch trials from early American history came to mind and immediately he began to twitch and move against the bindings.

But it was hopeless. Eventually he tired and stopped fighting it, he groaned when he moved his wrists to lay against each other. They were both raw, and he was pretty sure one was bleeding, the skin scraped completly off. After a while he called out to his friend desperately in need of hearing someones voice.. but his own had become withered and soft. Too soft to speak.. Like an old mans.

Duo hung his head trying hard to just breath. He needed water, or soon he would suffocate from dehydration. It had to be at least one hundred and fifteen degrees out here…in this _no where_..

Wufei was either not hearing his calls or would not return them out of pride.

Taking his katana away must been a major blow, Duo could understand. It was a very valuable thing to him. But Wufei wouldn't _purposefully_ ignore him would he? Not with Duos fragile situation..he would know better...wouldn't he..?

_No. He just can't hear you. You're too weak. He can't hear you._

Duo nodded to himself in chide. "Can't hear me...h-he can't hear me."

He tried to concentrate on other things. His legs as he now noticed were shaking. He knew they had to have been like this for at least an hour before he had awakened. They were giving out and fast, especially his right one. The wound must've dried up again, because he could no longer feel it bleeding or burning. Come to think of it he couldn't feel his right leg very much.._at all_. It was either too numb by now….or...or...-

Duo closed his eyes though his world was already surrounded by the darkness of the itchy clothe bound across his forehead. He could feel that god forsaken heat searing right through him like a giant laser. He was miserable. Dehydrated. Injured…and quite frankly very mentally unstable at the moment. And the thought of losing a limb right now wasn't exactly a _cherry_ on top of this perfect day he was having. He concentrated on controlling his breathing shifting most of his weight to his good leg, allowing the other one to rest. Suddenly he heard a noise nearby and it startled him back to the present. He turned and squinted with alert open eyes, his mouth shut in a tight frown. Of course he could see nothing. But he still had ears. And thank god for that..

To his right the natives were struggling with something. After their consistent yelling, and a loud thump of someone heavy hitting wood, a voice nearby him growled furiously.

"_Omae o Korso."_

Duo could've cried with happiness. It was He-man.

"Heero!" Duo called out anxious to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. There was an unsure silence for a moment. The natives must have ran off again- he was sure it was only him and Heero now.

"Maxwell..?" Heero asked, a small emotion of disbelief evident in his voice only for a moment before it turned to stone.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? Where's Wufei- we've been looking for you!" Duo smiled despite the harshness in his friends voice. If you were going to live with Heero you had to accept all of him..even the bad parts- which was about 90 percent of him most of the time. But Duo's happyness didn't waver a bit. He had grown used to Heeros moods a long time ago.

"We were searching for you too He-man. Wufei found me and we went to look for you. Then this…wild group of nomads found us and..now I don't know where he is." Duo changed the subject quickly.

"You said _we_. Quatre and Trowa were with you when you got caught?" Duo asked hoping they were alright.

"Ask them yourself." Heero seethed and then he was quiet. Duo cleared his throat.

"Quatre! Trowa!" He yelled, his voice cracking. But there was no need to be loud- they were much closer then he thought.

"I'm here," Quatre replied miserably from his left. Further down came Trowas soft reply of "I'm here too," and nothing more. But it was enough for Duo- he was glad he at least had three of them. He hoped Wufei was alright. No matter how much they got on eachother nerves.

Duo Heard Heero struggling against the bindings. After about ten minutes he went quiet again. He had given up.

Duos gladness couldn't have lasted forever, as a dark reality suddenly began to sink in and then it hit him.

_How could Heero have been caught so easily…? _He wondered.

Out of all of them Heero had always been the most alert. He was born and trained to kill anything that threatened him..anything that stood in his way... Some even claimed him to be _flawless_. Unconditionally emotionless.The perfect soldier built for destruction. Now…like himself..Heero was nothing more then a mere teenage _boy_ stranded in the middle of nowhere..captured by a group of native who probably couldn't even read. Much less speak English.

Duos crestfallen face went unnoticed by his comrades..for they too were blindfolded. The silence ate away at all of them, especially Duo whos small faith slowly burnt out as he went under in his thoughts.

These people…were just mere savages…a tribe of some sort- with no real means of intelligence besides survival in a rural area.. Duo felt ashamed but it was the bitter truth.

He had been captured by a group of nobodies. All of them had. J and the rest of the doctors would be laughing in their faces if they knew about right now. But then again Duo had never prided himself to think he was much better of a soldier then anyone else really. It was Heero and Wufei he imagined were beating themselves up the most…They possessed so much arrogance and honor and strength. Failure was their worst enemy. Duo just had to learn how to deal with his…while they were probably still trying to accept it. But in truth he was still finding it hard not to be harsh on himself as well.

_If Heero was caught…and he's the best of us all…then there's no hope for the rest of us._ He thought gloomily.

He didn't know what to think of these Natives. Their skill in stealth and tracking was amazing compared to their obvious lack of civilized intelligence.

He decided to leave Heero alone. Quatre, the youngest of them all was probably in need of the most verbal comfort anyway.

"How are you holding up Q-man?"

"I'm fine I suppose..- I…I'm burnt everywhere though."

"What do you mean?" Duo asked frowning. Quatres reply was hesitant.

"Too much sunlight irritates my skin.." Duo chuckled but the amusement was forced.

"I think we _all_ have that problem. I know I'm probably already burnt to hell by now. My head feels like a boiler oven."

"Just keep your breathing up," The Arabian admonished softly, " Don't swallow any saliva. It will only make your throat more dry." Duo sighed, switching his weight painfully to his wounded side again. His left leg was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" He asked scuffing his shoe at the sand. He yelped and cursed out loud when he toe came into contact with a hard edgy piece of rock. Quatre was thinking for a moment but it was Trowa in the end who knew the answer.

"Somewhere in South Africa." Duo fell silent.

_Damn. Why couldn't it have been some place like Suadui Arabia? _He thought. _Then these people would've ended up being related to Q-man or something and made him their Sultan while the rest of us booked it out of here. _He laughed as he pictured Quatre lifted onto a pedestal with an expression of horror as all the little nomad gypsie people bowed down to him while the rest of the boys made their escape.

Duo shifted again uncomfortably. The pole was roughly carved, his shirt had risen up in the back, and now large splinters of wood were embedded into his skin. But just as he was about to find a way to pull his shirt back down someone spoke and it wasn't in English.

"Peeleshar." Duo found out that word meant water. He yelped, his body sent into temperature overdrive as a large splash of cold water was flung across his body. Normally he would've thought some nice cold water in this heat would feel refreshing but it was the exact opposite. The dramatic change in temperature burned his skin even _more_ and he roared out in anger and pain.

"I'm already AWAKE you morons!" Quatre hissed beside him and further down he heard Trowa get splashed as well. Heero remained silent and untouched. There were low murmurs and grunts before they walked off again. Duos control was about to snap. He couldn't fight it. The hopeless weak little boy that had been forced to grow up too fast..that had seen so much in such a short lifetime came out and could not be hidden again.

He began to cry.

_We're never getting out of this alive. _

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ajule and Yeebal laughed as they watched the one with the long hair bellow at them furiously in his native tongue.

"He doesn't like the water, that one..." Ajule said with a chuckle. Yeebal grabbed the other sac of water and tossed it continents on the other two. He glanced back to Ajule for a moment, his face uncertain.

"Water on the other two?" He asked. Ajules eyes darkened as he rubbed the large bruise that was forming on his stomache from where the first one had hit him. He surprised by the strength the young tranger possesed. Watching his two friends being taken from him must've brought out a feirce anger in him. The one on the far end had given much struggle too he had heard, but this one..

He stared at the first one with slit eyes full of hatred and- deep down where no one could sense it-.._intimidation_. For the stranger stood there like all the rest of them..but he stood in away that mocked him. As if he knew what was going to happen and dared Ajule to go through with it. Yeebal was about to throw the last sac on him but Ajule grunted and held him back.

"Leave this one. He is _violent_. He does not deserve water." Ajule said with dark eyes. He spat on the ground in resentment and Yeebal did the same.

"What about the other one?"

"He is not amusing. Leave him." With that they left.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja dodged between the trees like a small shadow, flying through the air so fast that no ones eyes could see. When she reached the border of the jungle she stopped, squatted close to the earth and waited. Her eyes sighted the village and sure enough... there they were. She craned her neck above a tall plant root that obscured her vision and carefully peaked through its branches to get a better look.

Yes..it was them. Except this time there were _five_ of them. Mikal had them tied straight against the capture posts they had built on the outskirts of the village. Raja checked both sides of the open field before racing across and diving towards the wall of the nearest hut for protection. She knew it was not wise to approach them but Raja found it out of her control. She was far past curiosity now..to even care about what was wise and what was not. They were male. All of them- she was sure of it just by looking at their strong muscular backs. Her fascination was not in this though, she understood why she could not stop her feet from moving her towards their still figures. It was their _skin_. Lighter then hers- yes very much…

But…like a small glimmering hope that tied her to her past she remembered…

She remembered.

"They look like I did. Once..a very long time ago." She whispered to the wind. She stood directly behind them now. The guards had their backs turned about twenty man heights away. She went unnoticed but not by everyone.

The one nearest to her right turned around slightly, as far as his body would allow. The blind fold prevented him from starring at her, but she knew he could sense her presence. Her steps were soft and nearly silent but this one must've had very good hearing. She admired that as she stepped between them and turned to face the next one.

She stopped herself from breathing too loud, trying to contain her surprise.

_This is the one _she thought. _The one in the forest.. the one who saw me…_

She stepped closer to him and he stiffened.

He spoke harshly in a language she could not understand. It seemed rather familiar to her though. She had no idea why it would be. She was _sure_ she hadn't heard it before. Although she couldn't interpret the meaning of what he said she knew it was meant to be offensive and threatening just by the tone.

_He must be very scared right now._

Raja knew that all of their hands were bound and it was very unlikely that they could escape or break free of them. So she decided to do something very foolish. She touched him.

The male in front of her gasped in surprise,and yet no words seemed to be able to come out of his mouth. He stood completly still as her fingers traced lightly over his face. Raja was enthralled, her mind in a trance by the softness of his moist skin, the perspiration that gleamed on his upper lip and the distinct bright color of his skin as it shined in the sun. Her thumb traced over his lips curiously but he did nothing. He merely gawked at her. She chuckled under her breath at the mysterious stranger that stood before her.

_He looks like a fish when he does that._

When she glanced at the lower portion of him she winced. _Palla_ had treated him very harshly in the way his skin looked. It was severely burnt and red, some parts were even blistered. His right leg was limp and she saw that he had injured it deeply. She touched his collarbone and a small groan protruded from his mouth. He mumbled something again. This time in pain and she stopped. She glanced at the other three. One who to her shock had golden white hair and an even whiter complexion then the other two, a taller more lean one with sharp brown hair, and the last on the far end seemed to slump as if he were unconscious. She turned back to the one she was in front of, slowly reaching up to hold his head in her palms and prayed to Palla to not be so harsh on this one who seemed to be suffering the most.

"Raja! Get away from those filths!" Someone bellowed angrily. She turned and saw Ajule, one of Talibens horrid little minions advancing on her. Yeebal was glaring at her from afar. Mikal was nearby as well and he too came towards her, angrily trying to chase her off.

"Go home _now_ sister. This is not a place for you to be." He said pushing her away from where the strangers stood.

"But I was just-" The look in her brothers eyes was no longer worry for his sister, but a dangerous glare of a warrior.

"I said GO. Now!" He hissed. Raja recoiled under the wrath that pierced his eyes. She realized she was out of place to disobey him again, to show him disrespect in front of the other warriors. Obligated to leave the strangers she backed away and went into the village towards home.

_This won't be the last time I see them._ She thought as she opened the flaps of cloth that led into her home. Yatima was humming in the corner he looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad you came back." Raja nodded, her mind on other things.

"Much has happened."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

AN. K that's a filler. Next chap has some action and decisions to be made. I'm hoping I'll have it out here real soon…because I have an outline of what I want to happen. It just may take a while to write it all out. Review's are much appreciated! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trial

Time played a slow torture on Duo as he stood at it's mercy in the hot relentless sun. Though he couldn't see its brightness, he could feel the heat across his skin- burning him, searing rays of light mocking him at what he had become. A prisoner. A dead man.

The water routes came about every hour or so, he could barely stand the pain when he was drenched with such a cold change in temperature but after a while he silently begged for more. After the pain was gone it wasn't so bad, and it actually helped cool his body down . His right leg was in a pathetic state, and his left- out of pure exhaustion- was not far behind. Soon he might collapse and lose circulation from the ropes that held him so tightly to the pole. He tried to pulled his mind away from thinking like that but it was with much difficulty. Time was cruel and faith could only hold you up for so long before you caved in. Duo felt as if he was in a futile position- holding on for dear life to what few drops of sanity he had left. His health not to mention his ego had been brutally beaten from him long ago. Now all he had was himself to sit and think over it.

This was a sad sad world, he concluded.

He shook his head hearing the perpetual sound of those god forsaken insects buzzing all around his head- driving him closer to the edge. He felt like screaming. He needed something to distract him. Duo lifted his head from its bow of remorse and titled it towards the sky.

He wondered where she had gone.

He knew it had been a female. He could tell by the smallness of her hands.. And the way they had lightly caressed his face.. it was far too gentle for a mans touch. She also didn't smell as bad as the urine covered men that had captured him. Duo recalled this brief moment over and over again along with the mysterious blue eyes he had seen earlier in the forest. For these two memories- one mysteriously beautiful and one strangely comforting…were the only recent good memories he had left. He couldn't allow himself to sit and wilt away in sorrow- to die a man who had not reminisced about the good things in his life.

In honesty…the only reason he had not yelled again which without a doubt would have scared the woman away was because she reminded him of someone. She had calloused fingers..but they were soft in a sense.. It soothed him even in the face of death. It had brought somewhat of a peace back into his heart. He liked to think it was Gods way of sending him a message- not to lose all hope. Or maybe it was just a simple moment given to him to remember. To remember what had made him so happy.

This woman…who was now probably off somewhere cooking for her children and husband was a stranger to him. But by that simple touch he felt as though he had known her forever. And then he knew. He knew why he had felt so awakened and yet so sad. She had reminded him of Hilde.

He wondered where the love of his life was right now. What she was up to. A smile came to his face when he imagined her sitting in their apartment reading, that shy grin on her face and those calm obsydian eyes hiding behind her reading glasses. In his mind she saw him, reaching out, her lips parted in worry. He breathed in sharply and tried to think about something else…thinking about her- knowing he would probably never see her again just hurt too much.

"Duo. You awake?" Duo pulled away from his own little world and came back to reality, the sound of Quatres dry voice ringing faintly in his ears.

"Yeah."

"H-... How's your leg?" The question seemed desperate. Duo felt sorry for him. Poor Quatre.. he was the youngest out of the group. It was safe to say he was the last of them all that was ready to say goodbye to the world. He hadn't seen or experienced as much of it as Duo had. This sudden side of life must have left a much bigger imprint on him then it had on Duo. Duo was used to surprises. Duo was used to pain and hardship.

"It's fine. How are you holding up Q-man." Quatre laughed a little but that only caused Duo to frown. Something in his tone sounded.. _off_. Quatre was infamous for his on and off power tantrums…other times he was just pushed too far by the losses he had to endure. Like the passing of his father. For a short time..he had gone quite mad. Duo racked his brain for some way to confront his friend about it without triggering the other side of him. If Quatre came unglued in a place like this he might become delirious and put himself into a mental state of shock. Quatres breathing was harsh even to Duos ears which were numb from the constant sounds of the insects.

"Not so good Duo. I…I haven't been taking my medications lately. Rashid ordered my doctor to prescribe some more. He…he said they would relax me.Hah..he said they would _help _me-" Duo turned slowly.

"Quatre…"

He laughed again. "I don't think there's enough pills in that whole damn _bottle_ to relax me now."

"Quatre…are you sure your-"

"No..no I'm fine. Really- I am. This is all just kind of…fast for me you know..?"

Duo wished he could say something to comfort his friend but he knew naiive words would only make the situation worse. He remained silent.

"Didn't you say you and Wufei were captured together?" he asked changing the conversation. Duo nodded. But he remembered Quatre wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yeah we were." He heard Quatre let out a long sigh.

"Where could he be..we're all together why would they separate him from the four of us?" Before Duo could answer Trowa took the liberty of doing it for him.

"They didn't separate us." Quatre and Duo turned their heads towards the sound of his voice.

"What?"

"He's right next to me. He's knocked out but I can hear his breathing." Duo suppressed a sigh of relief. It got quiet again. So quiet that Duo began to hum a song just to keep him from sleeping again. He couldn't remember the name or the words. He just remembered that Hilde used to turn up the radio whenever it came on. They'd blast down the highway singing along laughing and smiling at each other. He missed those days..

"I never expected all of us…not to mention Heero..would be bested by a tribe of African… neanderthals…" Quatre murmured. Duo couldn't help but smile at that last comment, and he could've sworn he heard Trowa chuckling softly as well.

"I know it's hard not to be scared. But.. You have to be brave. We're soldiers. When the end comes..you don't have to be ready. Because you never will be ready. You just have to appreciate the time here on earth that God gave you. And all the memories that came with it. If you believe in that then you don't have to worry about…what comes next. He takes care of that.." Quatres silence in response made Duo feel slightly better in knowing he had probably distracted him some from the thought of death. But his comfort would not last long.

"They're coming." Heeros voice was quiet but there was no mistaking the venom that dripped from his lips.

"Wha-" Suddenly a set of hands grabbed him fiercely by the neck and held him down against the pole, strangling him. He thought this was it. This was the end- but it wasn't. Someone else cut his bindings. His first reaction was to fight but as soon as the force of the bindings freed his body- he found that there was no strength left to support him. He collapsed on something hard- but yet another incredibly strong grasp yanked him back up and held him firm. The others weren't able to put up much of a fight either- consequences of the foreign feeling of the searing summer heat . Only Heero was able to put up a fight. As soon as he was untied Heeros control snapped- his anger at its full height. Duo could only stand semi-unconscious and listen to the battle his friend put up. But there were too many. Not even Heero could fend off a group like this. Soon he too was put to silence by defeat.

Duos legs began to shake violently and he struggled to compose himself. He was a soldier. He couldn't let them see him break down- they already knew he was the weakest link…

"_Kio summett jeho maan." _

His sight came back. Duo blinked in confusion- sighting the dark black faces of the strangers- his eyes dilating to the sudden change and adjusting quickly. The blurry image of their faces close to his became clear and he stumbled backward. The had taken off the blind fold. He glanced around- his mind in a frenzy- his eyes slowly drinking it all in.

The others were relieved of their blindfolds as well. They all stared at each other astounded, as if it were the first time in year any of them had ever met. Duo was in shock at all of the sudden changes his mind trying to catch up and adapt to the situation so he could say something to them.

But now there was no time.

Duo was yanked forward and dragged across the rough sand, the others forced to follow suit. In a line they were led up a hill and his leg was screaming in protest. With all the physical and mental strength he could muster he grinded his teeth and forced them to comply. Once they were at the top he breathed out anxiously, hoping it was over. The stopped at the top for a moment but it was only to glance down at the site ahead. Duos mind was sent into a whirl at what he saw.

It was a village. More like a city…a huge city. Huge mounds of sand rose from the ground. As Duo trudged along he gawked in awe at the strange buildings craning his neck and turning to make sure he didn't miss a thing. Faces peered out of the darkness of the homes..staring at him with wide and alarmed bright eyes. For a fleeting moment Duo locked gazes with a child that stood close behind his mothers leg watching him as he was dragged on the path intertwining with the strange little houses. The little boys face was so black..that only the white of his eyes stood out from inside the house. His mother protectively pulled him away from Duos gaze and returned back into the house herself. Duo suddenly wondered why everything was appearing much darker then it already was. He glanced up at the sky and his question was answered. The moon hung bright in the dark purple sky and the stars were scattered about like fire flies caught in a giant web. It had probably been nighttime for hours now…and the heat wasn't much different then it had been earlier on in the day. It was still hot and miserable.. But..For the first time in his life Duo appreciated it. He saw the beauty of it…having never really thought of the sky as anything else but an open battle field. If this were the last time he would ever get to see it..he was glad because it was the most beautiful night sky he had ever seen.

They came to a halt before a large sundried dome. Two giant natives with spears stood on each side of the opening, their weapons held across their chests.

Duo noticed that the one native who had captured him and Wufei, the younger looking one was not present but this time it was a much larger one..though he must've been around the same age.

"Iitsuuo Wiite"

"Zeo Taliben."

"Zeo." There was a large curtain of fur that was pulled back and suddenly light appeared. Duo followed closely behind Heero- feeling many eyes stabbing daggers into his back. There must've been fifty men in the room, they were everywhere starting at the door and ending towards the back of the room. The dome itself was covered with walls of skinned animals of all sorts.. Duo held his breath in disgust of the rotten smell…the room was crowed with filthy men who probably never bathed and there were no windows to let the air in- however thick and useless it may be. Torches were held everywhere, even mounted on the walls. Duo felt intimidated by the looks on their faces…the savageness in their eyes did not deny him the truth of the danger he was in. He recoiled under their gazes and stared ahead instead- but that too..turned out to be intimidating. The middle of the room was open, the men had separated and formed a circle. And there at the edge of the circle was a single man. He stood on a pedestal of fur, the scalp of a male lion placed on top of his head. It's glimmering teeth shined against the old mans forehead like a crown of white jewels. Duo could only think of him as the leader. And he was right.

The guards didn't bother in restraining them- there was no where to escape to and they knew this- Duo could see it in their eyes. They mocked him. Dared him to hope. The three of them bowed to the old man who nodded his head in greeting. And then the arguments began.

Duo merely listened and tried his best to decide who was even close to being on his side. The odds weren't good. Almost every face he set eyes on was stern and alarmed by his presence. Whatever happened to them…the large young warrior in the front seemed most persistent to put into action. His voice was loud and harsh. Duo knew that whatever he was telling their leader about them, it wasn't compliments. Someone from the right joined the circle and interrupted him. He couldn't be sure but Duo recognized him as the young one from earlier. An older man that resembled him in the face stood behind him.

As the discussion furthered Duo stood oblivious to his surroundings. He knew in the end they were not going to live. They would be killed. He had accepted that. He ran away to a place where only he and Hilde could be. He searched for every memory he had ever had with her..everything he could remember. The smell of her hair. The taste of her sweet lips. It had been forces of nature that brought them together during the war..but once he knew her he couldn't seem to let her go. Two years later they moved in together. He couldn't imagine a better person to settle down with. There was no one else. He loved her. And he would miss her…_very_ much when he was gone. She was the only person in his life that he could truly rely on- the one he dreamed about when he was far far away.

But now it was time to say goodbye.

His breath came out in hard gasps, fallen strands of hair from his braid being blown back and forth against his cheeks. He bowed his head to hide the tears that leaked down his face, ashamed that he couldn't be a man. A shadow moved across the dirt floor their arm raised with a spear. Someone shouted as the spear came down upon him. But he clenched his fists closed his eyes and waited.

It would all be over soon.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Distracting the guards had been hard enough. Sneaking into a room full of men without being _recognized _proved to be even harder though. Raja kept her body absolutely still when she breathed making sure she didn't accidentally brush against the skin of someone's legs blowing her cover. The only moves she made were to get closer to the center of the room. She crawled on all fours carefully between the close tangle of limbs each movement attentive and cautious.

One wrong move and the light from the torches would reveal her. She breathed silently through her nose. A large man whom she recognized as Ajules father stood in her way. Moving around him without being seen would be unavoidable. Raja lowered her chest to the floor and peered through the mans legs. She stifled a gasp. The strangers, all five of them had been forced down onto their knees and they were surrounded. Rajas heart suddenly pounded in her chest- so loud to her own ears that she worried the whole room would hear the sound.

From an angle she saw three warriors bow to the Mansa. She knew who the oe in the middle was without a doubt. It was Taliben.

"Mansa. Our greatest fears have finally been solved. These foul white men-" He waved a hand malignantly in their direction- "Whom we knew to be the noises have been found." Rajas brow creased in confusion.

_The noises…? _The name seemed very familiar to her. Where had she heard it..before..

"Now our people can rest in peace and no longer trouble themselves about the danger these men represent." The Mansa was awfully quiet. Taliben continued on his arrogant ranting. Rajas eyes turned into slits lit in the darkness.

_How dare he act as if he were the one who were the hero. It was Mikal who led the capture and these men haven't caused any harm to our people anyway! One of them is even hurt. _Raja studied the Mansas posture and the way he seemed to sway with little strength as he stood before his men. She knew all too well what would happen if she didn't stop this now. _The Mansa is weak- he won't be strong enough to resist Talibens arguments. I have to save them. I can't let them die without the chance of the Mansa's mercy…_

"These men have trespassed across our lands and therefore they must pay the consequences as is done under your rule Great Mansa-"

"I am well aware of my regulations Taliben. However I'm also aware that it was not you who found these intruders." The Mansa replied curtly. Talibens jaw tightened.

"He who is responsible for their capture will cast the first stone. Or their lives are spared. "

This riled the crowd of men sending them into hushed whispers. Rajas eyes flew towards the face of her brother who stood rooted to the ground. The silence took over..everyones eyes turned to her brother.

"Well?" The Mansa asked. But Mikal wouldn't speak.

"So be it." Taliben seethed. Raja stood up her world titling in slow motion.

Had Taliben gone mad!?

"I will do the honors." He took hold of Ajules spear and raised it above his head ready to strike at the one in the middle.

"NO!!!"

Raja bolted out into the center of the room and threw herself down on the stranger Taliben was about to strike dead. She held him close against her- shielding him from death, her back turned towards Taliben and the Mansa. No one moved or spoke for they were shocked into silence. Akil entered the ring with unbelieving eyes and Raja stared at him breathing hard over the shoulder of the white man.

"I can not let them die. Not like this." She murmured to her father. Akil turned his head towards the ground.

"You have shamed me Raja. You have disobeyed me….dishonored your family."

"No," Raja said with tears of frustration in her eyes. She let her grip on the stranger before her loosen and for a moment she was staring right into his wide astonished eyes. She turned to face her king mustering up all the bravery she could…for she would have to face Taliben as well.

As soon as she turned around Taliben back handed her across the face. She stumbled but she stood her ground. Mikal yelled out and was about to pounce on him but Akil restrained him- his face twisted with remorse and disappointment.

"How _dare_ you face the Mansa. When you have disrespected him!" Taliben said his eyes a solid fire. Raja lifted her chin bravely.

"The Mansa did not give you permission to kill them. I have done nothing but protect them from an unfair death! What _you _were about to do was wrong! I have not disrespected the Mansa in any way but stopped YOU from disrespecting him!"

"You _spat_ on him when you stood in my way for those filthy white barbarians!"

"They aren't barbarians! They're people!" Raja shouted clenching her fists.

"They're FILTH!" Taliben roared stepping towards her. Raja did not recoil under his malicious gaze.

"Then am I filth too?" Raja asked in a threatening tone. Taliben opened his mouth but stumbled on his words. A weak groan protruded from someone behind them and they both turned. Raja gasped. The Mansa clutched his head and suddenly he fell over. Taliben caught him along with the others and turned to glare at her from over his shoulder.

"See? See what you have done?" He sneered. Raja stood with a blank face while the Mansa was helped to strand straight again. He spoke with a rugged breath, the guards tried to hold him but he waved them off and righted himself. His tired eyes were swollen and angry.

"Enough of this! I will not hear _any _more of it." Just as Taliben thought he had won the Mansa spoke again and this time his eyes were on Raja.

" Though Raja has disobeyed the rules of entering the council…she is right. Taliben if they should die it will _not_ be by your hands." Taliben couldn't believe his ears at first. He arched back furiously. Raja could only flutter her eyes in surprise.

"As of now the trial is over. No blood will be shed this night. I will not decide what becomes of them until I am well again. When that day comes…I will give my regards. Until then..they are to remain alive. Go home now." The Mansa stumbled into his servants arms and they carried him away from the dome. Raja glanced at Taliben and saw that he was literally shaking with fury. Ajule and Yeebal stared at him awaiting his full reaction now that the king had gone.

"You heard what he said. Let it be done." With that he was gone.

The prisoners were lifted to their feet, their faces stunned. Raja felt Akil and Mikal pulling her towards the back of the dome to the back entrance. She stared back at their strange white faces for as long as she could- before all the torches went out…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Even as Duo was dragged away, like a magic spell being cast down on him…he couldn't stop staring at those eyes. She had saved them all.

The girl… The girl from the forest- she was _real._

She had saved his life..thrown herself in harms way for him..a stranger.

"Who _is _she…" He wondered to himself. He looked up at the midnight sky each star in the sky hanging like a ceiling of jewels. He was lucky to be alive. The others spoke amongst themselves but Duo was oblivious to everything now. All he could think about was that girl. They called her Raja. He had to see her again.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A.N. I was watching Pocahontas. Bite me. :P Hmmm Duo seems very...attached to his past...I might do something about that hehehe... Reveiws please!!! I'm sick right now it was really hard to write this out by friday!


	6. Chapter 4

WOW. 26 reveiws yippee! Umm i noticed it says i have like 26,000 words so far lol. That's like one reveiw for every one thousand words i write! Sweet. Maybe i'll just do huge chapters. Anyways here's chap 4. Hope you like!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter 4: Early as the Sun

Hour after hour drifted by, and all the village was sound asleep. All except for one. The silence of the Aluk kept a young girl stirring in her sleep. Eventually she decided to keep her eyes open. The excitement of it all was gnawing at her very bones and she felt as if she would burst before morning if she didn't see them again. _Gizzam's _bright heaven had not yet risen from the clouds but she knew dawn was nearing. And she would be the first to greet it this morning. All of _Kashka_ could sleep calmly through this time, without a care in the world but she could not. The sense of adventure that drove her spirit so wild with anticipation would not allow it. She needed to see. She needed to know. She wanted to meet that strange boy again.. Raja stifled a sigh.

Decided she couldn't wait any longer she sat up and carefully set her feet back on the cold ground. Akil and Mikal had slept with the rest of the men last night, fortunately for Raja. Mikal had the ears of a fox, any moment she chose to awaken he would always be right behind her. Yatima jerked and mumbled something in her sleep but did not stir. Raja crept lightly on her toes until she passed the doorway, and sighed in relief. Looking out into the vast distance beyond a smile formed on her lips. She was just in time.

"Himwinyama _Palla_." The glorious rays of light demanded her respect, for so bright were they that she was forced to shield her eyes and lower her gaze in respect. She stretched her muscles out, ignoring the knots and the protests her body made from lack of rest all through the night.

The sun bathed her body in hews of tan, her eyes squinted slightly to adapt to the harsh intensity. Not a sound had arisen from the rest of the village yet, she suspected that Mikal would be up soon though, but she would not go to meet him. She had feeling in her heart and it stung her with grief to know she had dishonored them. Not just Mikal as a man but her father as well. All these years they had sheltered her.. fed her and cared for her. Raja knew she was different from everyone else. But they had not been ashamed. They had loved her. It would hurt her to tears to know that their love and respect might have been lost after what she had done. She would seek their forgiveness soon, but now only time would ease the trouble. Raja closed her eyes and succumbed to the soft rays of light that beckoned her into their warm embrace. A soft breeze pressed through her thick mane of hair and it danced around the back of her knees untamed and flowing. When she opened her eyes again her gaze fell on the land at the bottom of the hill, and low and behold the center of her thoughts was found.

He had been watching her for some time now, she was almost sure of it.- from the distance his face was merely the size of her thumb. She was surprised at his stillness- the way his eyes never left her.. and she stared in alarm until realizing he would've been there the whole night. In perfect sight of her home. His four companions were close by all tied to their original posts, and as far as she could tell he was the only one awake. Watching him..as he watched her Raja could only describe the feeling within her chest as curious.. Astounded. That feeling that grips you and never lets you think of anything else. Raja was in awe of him. Fascinated by his far away presence. He was a stranger to her, she knew nothing about him and yet she knew everything. He was adventure. Knowledge. He came from a distant place where the sun did not burn and his skin was fair. Rajas thirst for understanding of him would not be quenched until she truly was near him. With this in mind she knew what had to be done.

She let her eyes roam in their direction one last time knowing the boy was still staring at her, then she turned her back and walked away. She would speak with the Mansa immediately.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo watched her in utter silence. His eyes followed her every move, studying her like a book. The way she moved. The way she stood. The way she looked.

She looked different now that he saw her. She wasn't of their tribe either, her was certain of it. Her skin shimmered like bronze in the light of the sun, but it was dark and tan. Her hair could've been spun of gold- it was like a bright beacon of light on her head and as she moved and stretched a halo of light bounced off of her hair from the sun.

He could tell she was young. Somewhere near eighteen if not younger. He couldn't imagine what had happened to her for her to be brought up this way. She was dressed in their attire..something that resembled a loin clothe and some type plated top to cover her chest. He couldn't really make out the details of her face and body up close. She stood on top of a hill a good forty feet away. She peered down into the small valley where he was left and she saw him.

Her eyes stunned him. Even from a distance, the look in them…

Was a raw wildness he had never witnessed in anyone before.

He wondered what the small girl wanted with them anyway. After seeing the display last night between her and the giant brute she had obviously done something to offend her people by saving him. He wondered why in the world she would have done that…when she didn't even know him.

'_Maybe she's being kept here by force. Maybe-….maybe she wants us to help her out of here..to help her escape.'_

Well it wouldn't matter if that was the reason or not. He would have to find a way to get _himself_ free before he could do any damsel in distress work. They stared at one another for a long while until finally she looked away.

After the mysterious girl turned her back and left Duo found himself suddenly alone. No one was awake. Not even the other villagers. The males had been arrogant last night. They hadn't bothered with guards or watch hours. Duo hated to admit that they were correct in their assumptions though. There was no way in _hell_ any of them, even Heero could escape in the conditions they were in. Much less with all the rope binding them stiffly to the poles.Duo sighed and decided the only thing to do around here to keep from being completely miserable was to sleep, impossible as it was. His back slumped over and eventually he dozed off.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Mansa. Teo weeh Raja vubo zeiite. Aato welleh weh."

The king nodded in approval. The curtain was lifted back and in came a small young girl with her head bowed in respect. She came to his feet on her knees.

"Mansa. Forgive me if I have put trouble upon you." The old man bent down and tilted her head up so he could see her. Her heart was true. There was no mistaking that she truly was ashamed for her disobedience. And he couldn't help but smile fondly at her for her courage.

"Raja we all make mistakes. And sometimes our mistakes lead to the right thing. I do not know what is to become of these strangers, but you were right in correcting Talibens actions when no one else would. And so.." Raja kept her eyes on the floor.

"Your consequence for your actions will not be punishment. But work." Raja looked up in surprise, her King continuing to speak.

"Until I am well again I appoint you to look after the prisoners. You are in charge of them. Here on out. Since it is you they do not seem to fear. You are responsible for all their actions. "

"Mansa..I..I don't know what to say." Raja murmured as the shock started to set in. The Mansa nodded in understanding.

"I know what I ask of you is challenging- maybe not suitable for a girl your age. But it was you who rose to protect them. I have no doubt you will do well to keep them under control until I find the suitable time to have a proper meeting with them. I put full trust in you Raja. You may stay near them but with in regulations of course. You are not to untie them. And you are not to tell them anything treacherous against our people. Betrayal is only paid for by death.. Understood?"

"You have my word Mansa. Let me be struck dead before I would ever put my people in harms way." Raja bowed and put her hands together to symbolize her sincerity. The Mansa seemed pleased with this.

" Then you will not disappoint me. Now go. Tell your Father of this. I will announce my will to the other men and they will not stand in your way. And be on your guard for Taliben. He is not in control yet with his emotions. I would not have him dispose of his anger on you. Go in peace child." Raja nodded and walked backwards out of the room until she was no longer in his royal presence. She turned and saw the livid expressions of the men who must have overheard their discussion but she merely stiffened her shoulders and marched with a sense of dignity. She would not let their anger hold her down. Life was precious and these stranger deserved the right to a fair trial as any living thing would, regardless of skin color or where they came from. She only hoped that with time..she could make Akil come to see it that way.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Akil merely stared at his daughter, trying to find the meaning of words again to put into his mouth but he was speechless. Raja bent to where he was sitting, Yatima standing in silence behind him and she grabbed onto both of his hands with her own.

"They do not fear me father. No harm will befall me, no harm will befall the people. I will look after them. The Mansa chose me to do this task for him. Me because I am truthful. He cannot trust the other men, half of them go under Talibens orders. The prisoners would not be treated fairly by our rules. It was me that stopped them from being killed without trial. Now I must hold to it. All that I ask for is your acceptance of the task that was given to me. I do not want to do anything without your blessing Father. I would do nothing to shame you." Akils eyes were wary and cautious. His voice was quiet.

"They are white men.. Raja...Do you have any idea what they do to women they take captive?"

"They will not-"

"They are _dangerous_." Akil said exasperated. "They are different. They know much more of war then we do. If they were to be set free…." Raja gazed at him with knowing eyes.

"I know this father. And I swear to you it will not happen. Not from my own doing." The silence stretched out. And just when Raja felt she could wait no longer without an answer from he shook his head.

" I can't believe I am going to allow this..But..if it is the Mansa's wish for you and you alone to look after these strangers..then let his will be done." Raja smiled.

"Thank you Father. I will honor our people I _promise_. "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A cloud of dirt came up circling Duos face and he growled looking over at Wufei who had his shoe deeply embedded in the soft ground. That was the thirteenth time that morning. Wufei raised his other foot and was about to do it again.

"Stop it Wufei." Duo snapped. Wufei look up and blinked. Seeing the dust clouding around Duo who was tied next to him he gave a lazy grin. Duo only ever called him by his full name when he was one of either two things: serious or just pissed off like no other.

"Make me Maxwell. What are you gonna do about it?"

'_I swear. He does that one more time and I'm gonna lose it!' _Duo thought to himself.

Maybe Wufei was actually just so bored that he was in a playful mood. Too bad Duo couldn't say the same about himself because he was definitely not cool with being dusted in the face every five minutes.

"If you don't stop I'll-.._I'll_…," he thought hard, " I'll _spit _on you." He threatened. Wufei laughed but choked in the midst of it and mumbled something about eating a bug. He gained his composure quickly enough though.

"Hah! Spit on me? You spit like an onna, I've seen you! You can't spit farther then an _arms length_, so don't even bother."

Duos eyes turned into slits at the insult.

"An arms length is all I _need_!" he declared gathering all the saliva he could and preparing to fire. Quatre stopped the war though before it even began.

"If you both don't calm down you're only going to make things worse. You'll drive yourselves mad! Honestly, can't you two just get along? This is not the time nor the place to be fighting."

"Well tell him to stop!" Duo complained, "that dirt stings my eyes and he keeps kicking it up!" Quatre sighed.

"Wufei," he called warily, "Please stop kicking up the dirt.. it gets in his face. For goodness sakes.." Wufei didn't respond however the clouds of dirt in the air slowly collected on the ground again and were left undisturbed. Duo glanced over and saw the Chinese sneering at him in annoyance.

"Baka," He hissed. Duo stuck his tongue out into the hot sun.

"Riceface." And that was the end of it.

Trowa and Heero seemed awfully quiet until Quatre decided to start up talk again.

"I wonder who that girl was.. The one who rescued us last night. She wasn't from their tribe..but then who could she be if she's not one of them?"

"She must've been here since she was small." Trowa mused more to himself then to anyone else.

"She did speak their language quite fluently."

"Yes. Perhaps she has lived here her entire life. She was dressed like them so obviously she hasn't seen any other place from the outside world." Quatre agreed.

"Pff. That onna looked as if she hadn't seen a comb in ten years." Wufei said with an air of insolence. This caught Duos attention and pushed his anger overboard.

"Well that 'Onna' that hasn't seen a comb in ten years just _saved_ your ungrateful oriental ass, so if I were you I'd be just a little more appreciative." He bit out. It seemed the sting in his words did their job.. Because Wufei actually said nothing back to him. He just stared hard at the ground below him and was quiet.

"I wonder if the Doctors have sent any scouts out to look for us.." Quatre said loudly, trying to swerve the conversation to a lighter atmosphere.

"Not likely." Heero replied in monotone. "We either die or we become forfeit."

"Heeros right. As pilots we hold no guarantee to a named death. If we die in an unknown place- they forfeit us as lost. And our family and friends are never to be told about us again." Duo felt a string in his heart twang causing him deep pain and he breathed out in a low sigh.

"So you mean…if we never return..they'll just think we're…." Trowa nodded.

"Dead. Yes."

Duo should've known it would end this way and he berated himself for ever leaving Hilde in the first place. The war had been over. He should have never come back..

"We've got company," Quatre said lightly. The others looked up and gasped. Duo wasn't as surprised as the other, Heero recovered quickly and set his face into military mode- as blank as a sheet of paper. Trowa stared at their company thoughtfully but the acceptance of her presence so close to him seemed undecided.

It was the girl. And she had come alone.

With her she brought a small wooden pitcher of water and a basket of tropical fruit. Duo and the others studied her carefully as she set both of them down before her and brought a small bowl out of the bucket full to the brim with water. Up close she was much more small then Duo had suspected. She couldn't have been a day over eighteen. Her body was tight and packed with small slender curves and muscle exposure. She had a runners legs and a flat compact stomach. Her arms were toned as well and then Duo noticed she had a bow strapped to her back and now he knew where she got it from. As much as Duo was distained to admit Wufei was right on the bit about her hair. He imagined she would be quite attractive if she had only used a brush to clean it. He wondered if she had ever truly washed it a day in her life. With the bowl she stood up slowly and approached them with caution. Duo found himself frowning at her in concentration, he looked at the others faces and saw that they were equally perturbed as he was. Duo set his eyes on the girl again as she took small steps towards them, balancing the contents of the bowl with steady uplifted hands. She stopped in arms length of Quatre who looked at her with inquisitive thoughtful eyes. She had probably chosen him because he out of all of them seemed the most harmless.

She touched her hand to her chest.

"Raja." Quatre nodded.

"Hello Raja." He replied politely. She touched his chest expectantly.

"Quatre," he said.

"Qoo aatray." He smiled.

"Close enough."

"Jozie Ve. Sabo ka." She whispered quietly. She lifted the bowl to his lips. Quatre cracked his dry lips open and smiled glancing at Trowa.

"I think she wants me to drink it." Trowa looked her over carefully and nodded to Quatre reassuring him.

"Sabo ka." She urged pushing the bowl gently against his lips. With open eyes he lowered his lips over the brim and slowly drank what was in it. Duo watched him as he drank faster and with more thirst, and how the girls eyes never strayed from his face. She looked slightly amused when she pulled the bowl away and had to pry his lips from it. He licked his lips and breathed in deeply, the pain from his thirst was fast disappearing.

"Thank you." He said giving her a sincere smile. She seemed to understand this and bowed her head once before walking away.

She went back to the bucket and refilled it for each to drink. Next she went to Wufei.

"Raja." She said. Wufei sniffed the air and turned his head in distain.

"You _stink_." The girl didn't know what he meant but by the look on her face she knew it was something about her. She placed the water on the ground.

"Suo Raja, " she repeated more firmly. "Tsu veh?" When Wufei still refused to take the stick out of his butt Trowa came in and did it for him. Trowa was thirsty and he didn't feel like waiting around all day just so royal pain could have his shining streak of defiance.

"Wufei. Wu-fei." he addressed the Chinese with his eyes. The girl named Raja turned and seemed quit smug that she had gotten an answer after all.

"Woo faay?" She asked looking curiously at the young chinses pilots face. Suddenly she laughed. " Semo..nala cheh Woof woof. Deh? Woof woof!" Duo cracked up. This girl definitely wasn't afraid to talk to strangers. Much less _make fun_ of them!

The others laughed even more when she started bouncing around him using her fingers to stretch her eyes out making them curve like almonds, chanting and barking like some type of animal. She poked him in the chest.

"Woof woof," she chirped. Wufei merely glowered at her but deep down he had to admit he was amused as well. She was too cute. Finally she got the bowl and placed it to his lips.

"Sabo ka Woof woof."

"You think your _so_ funny don't you little girl," he mumbled staring at her from across the water as he took moderate sips. He was amused by her simple smile in reply.

When she had already passed Trowa and Heero having learned their names (with Heero she threatened to give him no water if he didn't speak up) and she came to Duo she stopped and spoke before allowing him to drink.

"Moan ah Taaia ooseh. Suoo weaat mama oona.. Paio tuu kaikai. " She glanced down at his wound. But he blinked in confusion.

"…Uh…_ok_?" he offered.

"Raja." She said addressing her self. She pressed her hand against his chest

"Ko?"

"Duo. I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie!" The girl tilted her head confused.

"Boken deh maia?" Quatre rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Duo. He's Du-o." He said nodding in Duo's direction.

"Doo-ooh. Duo. Se keh."

She seemed satisfied with that and she gently perched the bowl in reach for him to drink. Duo felt the cold water roll down his swollen throat and slowly after quenching his need for water it began to open up again. When the bowl was partially empty she tried to pulled it away. But Duo being the pushy persistent boy that he was bit down on the bowl with his teeth and smiled at her wondering how she'd react. She looked at him with questioning eyes and tugged harder on the bowl perplexed . He still wouldn't let go, her face was priceless as he watched her with amused eyes. Suddenly she glared at him.

"Netai ah!" She smacked him on the nose and he yelped. She snatched the bowl away and went back to her two little baskets.

"Ow! That…that actually really _hurt_! " Duo moaned rubbing his nose against his shoulder moping. He had never been smacked on the nose before! Wufei was snorting with laughter next to him and Quatre was chuckling a bit as well.

"You shouldn't have tried unleashing your nature on her so soon Duo." Quatre chided with bright eyes, Duo mocked him and repeated his words under his breath while making a face, " Remember the barrier?"

Wufei's laughter interrupted him as it got louder.

"Hah! Well I'll be damned. You're admired by every _other_ girl in the world but you get royally shunned by some random Jane from the jungle! She smacked you like a _dog_. She's got spunk.. I think I'm gonna like this onna." Duo rolled his eyes.

After she made trips with feeding them all she sat down and pulled out a bundle of straw and began to weave. She learned that Duo was the most needy and talkative of the five She did this for a long while until the sun was starting to come down. Seeing this she stood up and waved her hand across her face.

"Leo a togo. Himwinyama." And with that she was gone.

Duo sighed and stared up at the sky seeing a few stars had already come out.

'Maybe..' He thought to himself. 'Maybe there's still a chance. And then I can come back to you.' With the faces of two women on his mind he soon fell into a long awaited slumber.

Another long day was over. How many more to go?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A.N. lol haha Duo was getting a little too frisky and he got spanked like a puppy! Please reveiw. I love it when people review it makes me want to write that much more! Seriously- the more reveiws i get probably the faster i'll produce chapters. Next chap will be very realisitc, then i'm thinking of adding some humor...mmm maybe some romance before the drama part we all know is coming up. K well ttyl guys! Hope you liked!


	7. Chapter 5

K this is a "Filler" chap. I worked hard on it :P lol. And omg have I got plans for one of personal add in characters damn! Get ready it's pretty hard core. I think I'll put some foreshadowing in here too. ALSO- **THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT**. I'm having a **VOTE **for main couple with Serena. If I don't get feedback then I'll pick one myself and some of you won't like the outcome so make sure to get your vote in when you review to make it a fair chance! Enjoy!

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 5: Pallas cruelty

"Who does she think she is- the little bitch!" Taliben hissed taking yet another swig of the Jumbaba. It was mixed with extra Jumba leaves just the way he liked it- so that by the time he was done yelling about his troubles he was so drunk he couldn't tell the difference between his mother and a chimpanzee. Ajule and Yeebal stood behind him while he paced around in circles watching him with secret smiles- they knew he had about five minutes or so before he turned swaggart.

"If it weren't for me that white _pissle_ would have _no one. _She would be an old hag with no marriage and no future for the rest of her pathetic existence!"

"Yes," agreed Ajule.

"You are right Taliben," said Yeebal nodding as well.

Taliben nodded, "Yes. I _know_ I am right." His eyes still refusing to leave the sight of her golden head shining against the sun in the distance. From afar she looked like a mere child. There were far more women in the village that would seem more appealing to him. Broader hips- an attractive trait because it was a good sign for bearing healthy children. He groaned.

"Dahh!..but I still can not help but long for her… I _want_ her. I _thirst_ for her. Perhaps it is not even that- just the fact that I can't _have_ control of her seems to pain me like a spear in my side." Yeebal was the first to see the next opportune moment to make Talibens ego Purr. He put on an air of surprise.

"Why do you say such things Taliben? You are the heir apparent to the Mansa- and you are not even of his _blood. _It would take much respect and power from such a person to hold a position such as that! I wouldn't be surprised if you had the authority to walk right into Akils Aluk and ravage her right in front of him!"

"Hah! Yes..and in front of Mikal too," Ajule added in laughing lamely at his own humor. Taliben was too busy swatting a nearby fly to hear it however.

"I need you both to do me a favor then, will you?"

"Yes Taliben."

"Of course." He turned and gazed darkly over the line of trees- the apple of his eye oblivious that she was even being watched. He faced his friends and they looked startled for there was a sinister glint in his eyes- like a molten hatred that would never fade.

"Watch her for me." He demanded, " If she does anything wrong let me know. And I will take care of it. The Mansa holds much trust in her. We must trample that trust into the ground. I will not have her running circles around me with those white _dogs _she so diligently defends. "

"I will do you this favor," Ajule said.

"As will I my friend," Yeebal said right after him.

He ignored the two and centered his attention on her…feasting his eyes on what he could.

Two days now she had been sitting there. Watching them and marching around like she had a purpose. Silly little girl. If he really had wanted to kill them- they already would have been dead…

'She will be mine.' He vowed. 'Before the next harvest moon I _will_ be ruler. And I will take Raja..as my Queen.'

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The heat was overpowering. The constant sound of the insects crawling and buzzing at your ears made you deaf. And the one thing on everyone's mind was a nice cool glass of water.

Duo winced. Gnats crawled across his arms, pinching and biting and always..there was always that sound.

_Zzzz….zzz..bzzzz…_ There were masses of them everywhere.

Zzz… Duo almost wished he could've had a choice of which death he wanted. This was just insanity.

"I can't.. _take.._ this shit any longer," Wufei groaned angrily swerving his head to veer off the next swarm of flies.

It had been three days since they were left to rot against the poles, their only company besides each other had been the village girl Raja. To Duo he had already been through hell and back these past 48 hours but the pain and the heat…it just never seemed to end. Often he had to go on without water for several hours before the girl was able to come and fetch them water, he certainly knew he wouldn't get it from any of the males nearby. They saw others that came and went often stopping to stare at them, but there was complete resentment in their eyes and Duo knew he would find no comfort from them either. He straightened his back, sighing as the aching bones popped back and forth until he stopped moving again. He leaned back again but frowned in discomfort. A deep groove was starting to form, he could feel it and he knew that this wasn't a good sign. He had the feeling that if they weren't moved soon their bodies would stop functioning properly, and become permanently molded in the positions they were forced to stand in.

They were on the outskirts of the village. In plain view of them was a large dirt hill. The hill expanded to the sides where the rest of the village started but there was a large dirt path for it on the other side. Over the hill they could see rooftops and smoke coming from them. Birds circle around certain areas where meat was being cooked. Duo's mouth watered at the thought. At the edge of the hill there was only one small house in clear view. The girls house. There was no grass and barely any shade as they had figured out. The only trees that stood were the ones to the south behind them. And that was just sheer jungle.

His overall strength was beginning to diminish, he couldn't even feel his right leg anymore and he could see it in the others faces that they too were fading.. Trowa and Heero remained decent. But there was a shadow in their eyes. They were too quiet. Even from their usual ways. Wufei was about to go irate from the insects they were driving him to the brink of his sanity. And Quatre…

Quatre was a mess.

"Quatre," Duo said aloud. He didn't know anyone would be listening.

"Y-yes.." came the weak reply, Duo turned his head in sudden alarm when he heard Quatres voice . Quatre was looking worse then ever, he had never seen him so sweaty and red. Duo hadn't noticed him looking like this earlier, and Quatre was always so quiet he hardly ever thought of himself.

"Quatre- what's _wrong_ with you? You've been acting like this for an hour man.. Did you not get enough water?," Duo asked trying not to get frantic. Across from him Trowa was watching as well, but he didn't seem worried. Just kind of sad… like he expected this to happen. Wufei stared at his blonde friend and turned away, because he couldn't handle watching any longer.

"This is so sick," He murmured glancing at the others and then moving his gaze to west end of the village where the men sat staring at them. "They think they have the right to put our lives on the line, because of trespassing..but I tell you now- it's dishonor. They're _cowards. _They'd rather sit and watch us wither away until we're nothing but skin and bones instead of fighting us as our equals.."

Suddenly he hissed out in pain.

"Argh! DAMN these bugs!" He yelled. Quatre was leaning over heavily on the bindings that wrapped around him, and his chest was heaving loudly. Wufei was thrashing about in a quiet rage with the insects circling his head, the salty beads of sweat that dripped down his temple attracting them like magnets.

"Quatre…- Quatre listen to me, you have to stop breathing like that- no _listen_ to me." But Quatre wouldn't listen, he just shook his head heaving louder and harder.

"He's dehydrated," Trowa said quietly. Duo masked his response of worry and tried again.

"Quatre. Listen- you need to stop what you're doing. You can't lean over those bindings like that - t- they're too tight! It'll only make things worse and you'll suffocate."

"C-…can't. I-I can't.." He whispered spluttering and gasping for air. He was giving into the hysteria. If he would only calm down…

His white button down top was tattered and stained with dust and grime, his blonde hair no longer shiny and bright but dull and unkept. His platinum bangs fell low between his eyes hiding him away. Duo could no longer make out his face. This could drive a man crazy. Duo was desperate to help him- it was maddening watching someone turn like this while you could only sit by and do nothing…but that was just it. What was he capable of now? Nothing. He knew he had to get them help, anyone. He couldn't let his friend suffocate.

"RAJA!" Duo yelled. His voice sounded faint even to him. He tried again but his throat cracked and literally nothing came out.

"Wufei," He croaked, "Get her to come. Quatre needs more water he's about to suffocate." Wufei stopped moving for a moment before fully responding.

He called out her name several times, Duo was glad Wufei had such a loud voice too. He had grown accustom to hearing it mostly because the yelling involved something about him. But Wufeis volume only lasted so long and soon his voice started going hoarse. He stopped.

"She's not coming."

"Yes, she is." Trowa said craning his neck. From the hill above them Duo saw her peering down with a hand over her eyes.

"Come!" He yelled not caring about commotion or anything but the certain safety of his friend. She didn't have to be told again, Immediately she came bolting down the hill but he imagined the sound in his voice had her thinking someone had been murdered.

She approached them with agile steps and a frown etched across her face.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja stopped what she was doing and her ears perked up immediately at the sound of her name. She dropped the Tolick leaves Yatima had given her and ran out of the hut scanning the hill below.

The strange one named Duo was yelling something at her and it didn't sound good. Rajas brows knitted together as she stared at him before responding and coming down to see what was the matter. As she drew closer she could see it already. She gasped. The small blonde boy. The one that had been so nice to her, he was having difficulty breathing. For a moment Raja stumbled over herself, running towards him and then running backwards. Duo was yelling even more frantically now. Raja stopped to contain herself from going out of control, her heart was racing. Briskly she came to the blonde boys side and touched his cheek lifting his head so she could see into his eyes. They were glazed over. He jerked his head away alarmed but she held fast to him. He was hallucinating. She had seen this with the men before when they had not given their body enough liquid they became delirious and breath became difficult. She turned and raced back up the hill tripping into Yatima on her way into the hut and ignored her protests of alarm on the way out.

She came back down slightly out of breath holding a large wooden pitcher of water. Raja set the plate down and tried to lift the boy up. But he was almost unconscious and she got no cooperation from him. Raja turned and looked over her shoulder. The sun blazed in her eyes, piercing them and the sound of her heart was deafening to her ears but she tried to calm herself. She knew what had to be done. Looking around carefully and made sure there was no one around to see it she pulled out her knife that was tied with a strap of clothe to her thigh. Duo was bellowing at her now. Raja saw in his eyes a deep fear, that she was about to kill his friend but she shook her head and tried to quiet him quickly.

She placed a finger to his lips and he went silent. There was an understanding between them as they locked gazes.

"Do not be afraid," she whispered. "I mean him no harm."

She heard Quatre spluttering quietly from behind her and she turned away. Carefully holding his weight against her shoulders she placed the knife against the back of the pole and cut the bindings. His weight became heavier by the minute and when she stumbled backward she knew they had come off. Balancing the weight as best she could she lowered herself to the ground and held him against her. His eyes were twitching and he mumbled incoherently but he was awake. She pried his dry lips apart carefully with her fingers and held the pitcher to his lips.

He realized it was water and soon he gained more strength and lifted his neck drinking greedily all of the contents of the pitcher.

"More," he whispered grasping her wrist. His grip was weak. Raja immediately put the pitcher back to his lips but as he drank she frowned.

_Moore he said…I've heard that word before. I know what it means. I knew what it meant when he said it…but how…?_

"More please." He moaned as she pulled the pitcher away. She stared down into his eyes and saw pain. But she held the pitcher out of his reach.

"Too much water and your heart will flood. You will vomit your blood and die." He gazed at her, breathing heavily and suddenly she realized what she had done. He was halfway into her lap. Free from his binds.

"I'm sorry." She murmured pulling him up. "I have to tie you back up. Now- before anyone sees!"

"Quick," she ushered him back to the pole but he as he stood up he just rubbed his wrists and stared around. Raja watched the way he looked at her then at the village and she knew what was going through his head. Her eyes widened taken aback.

She had definitely made a mistake.

"No! Please Quatre…if you run..they'll _find_ you….They'll find you!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Daia! Sawa," The girl clawed her hands softly against his chest pushing him back towards the pole. There was worry and pleading in her eyes. And he could see it. He knew he would be betraying her kindness if he went through with it.. Could he do that…and would it even be worth the risk?

"Qooatraay," she whispered. Her eyes were a vivid blue, they were wide and full of sadness.

"Hodi nai kome mwaka ujao nao lewa." He glanced at the others but their expression of surprise were helpless.

"_Nao Lewa_..!" She murmured shaking her head. He knew she was telling him it was hopeless. That he couldn't get away. But he couldn't bear the thought of those wretched bindings any longer…the thought sickened him.

"What are the odds, guys?" Quatre asked quietly. Heero was the first to be stunned out of his silence.

"Against you _completely_. We're out numbered Winner."

"She's right Quatre. Don't do it. We can't risk it.." Trowa said. Quatre looked at the ground deftly ignoring the girls attempts to push him back to the pole. Finally he forced his body to move and stumbled back into place. Raja quickly set to work on tying him back up again, Duo studied her as she did this. She was timid of Quatre, there was a fine underline of anxiety in the way she moved. She was afraid he might try to attack her at the last moment. And afraid she would get caught. He couldn't blame her. Quatre's mental stability could be very unsettling especially in times like these when he had little control over his thoughts and actions. Duo wondered if Quatre was really even having trouble breathing in the first place..or if it had all been an act. He grew upset thinking about how easily manipulated he was..he should've known better and just saved Raja the danger of getting in trouble in the first place.

Raja secured him in his bindings a little looser then before but enough to keep him standing. She saw his discomfort and she touched his cheek with a look of pity. She repeated something she had said earlier and Duo guessed it was an apology. Quatre seemed to understand. He shook his head.

"It's alright. Thank you Raja." The girl nodded and backed away slowly until she reached the hill.

"What _exactly_ was that about?" Duo demanded . Quatre looked taken aback by the off handed question but he shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll give you credit Winner you could have had me fooled. I thought you were dying- don't ever pull an act like that again."

"I wasn't acting Duo." Quatre replied frowning, his voice still small and weak.

"I honestly couldn't breathe. If you hadn't called Raja down for help I don't know what would've happened."

"Why would you even think about escaping then…- there's no where to go you don't even know where the hell we are!" Duo argued. Trowa and Wufei sent him warning looks but he disregarded them. Quatre was in a fragile state but he needed to explain his stupidity. Heero was glaring at Quatre too so it seemed like he agreed.

"Well…," Quatre started, "I really didn't expect her to untie me. But once she did I couldn't help but start thinking things. There's always a possibility. I could've untied Heero first and then-"

"And then what! _Big bad Heero _will take out the fifty of those natives with his iron fists while we pull out the map for home?" Duo asked sarcasm dripping from his words. Quatre said nothing.

"Look if you haven't noticed Quatre," Duo said trying to calm his voice down to a lighter note, " All of us…even Heero were bested by these people. They've lived in this desert place for their whole fuckin lives and we've only been here for four days. We'd need a _miracle_ to escape…_alive_." Quatre glared at him.

"Well _sorry_ for being the only one in this miserable Jungle rot that still has some hope left! - I should've known it would be too much to ask from the _rest_ of you." He snapped. With that everything got quiet. Duo just settled his attention else where, and it seemed Quatre was trying to stab holes in the dirt with his eyes. He wouldn't look anywhere else. The day grew long and silent. Duo wondered if Raja would return to see them again that night…he could use something refreshing to think about. He hoped she wasn't angry with them.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When Raja made her way back from the Gatherers cart, her hands red and smelling of blood from the meat she carried, she found Mikal standing outside the Aluk just waiting there. Raja looked over her shoulder and then back at him as she approached.

"Waiting for someone?" She asked. He nodded.

"You, actually. The Mansa wishes to see you. The prisoners are on their way to meet him as well. " Was it the tone in her brothers voice that stirred the omen of bad luck or was it just a fear deep inside of her that told her the Mansa had gotten wind of what she had done?.. The breath against her lips quickened to harsh pant and she nearly dropped the meat in her arms.

It was midday- and the sun scorched the valley now more then ever- but not even _Palla _himself could warm the blood in her veins that had turned to a frightening cold.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After finally reaching their destination, a large sun dried dome made of sand, they stopped. Trowa was shoved to his knees. The ground inside the room was surprisingly damp and cool.

"What's going on…" he heard Quatre murmur beside him. His long bangs had been brushed aside and he swerved his head so that only one eye could be seen. Hidden well with his hair, his eyes began to wander around the room slowly. Calculating. Their bindings had been cut to release them and take them away, but Trowa soon discovered why the men had been so careless about them. There were twenty warriors within jumping distance of them. A glance at their outer appearance would appear as if they were heedless and uncaring of his presence however Trowa was no fool. Behind their blank stares, deep in their eyes he could see it. They were alert- exchanging looks of anxiety between each other. Trowa knew this finicky caution was a way of staying on their toes. Did he really seem that dangerous? He wondered to himself. But nonetheless he remained calm under their sharp rebuking stares.

Wufei was aware of the odd friction in the room as well. He couldn't understand why he would seem so intimidating. These men were well above him in age..and he was their prisoner. Unarmed. And unknowing. What could possibly make them so anxious?

Quatre and Duo sat in silence, too oblivious and wound up in their own private thoughts to notice what was going on around them. Duo was still a little upset about what had happened earlier. But now…he only hoped this wasn't the last time he'd ever get to speak with Quatre again. Or with any of them. There was too much he wanted to say to them that couldn't go unsaid before he died. They were the best friends he had ever had. It couldn't all be over…could it? He tried to think of something else to distract him. Over the days…he had become so tired. He knew his body was slowly shuting down. It would only be a matter of time. He just wished it had been sooner- one look at those men's faces told him he did _not _want to be put to death by their hands.

'Especially that bastard named Taleeben,' Duo found him standing in the front of the room next to a pedestal of furs- probably where their king sat. He had an intense look of smugness written all over his face and though Duo didn't know what it was for he felt the deep urge to slap it off. That was after all the guy that had smacked Raja. Anyone who hit babes was a complete ass whole in his eyes.

The silence stretched out. Duo chanced a quick look at Quatre but he caught it and they stared at each other awkwardly before deciding to look away.

There was movement in the front of the room. Duo saw someone round the corner from a shift in the pelts of fur that hung from the ceiling.

It was the old man, he stumbled slowly towards the center of the room and then with the help of his two little trusty servants was careful assisted to be seated. He looked worse then the last time they had seen him. His robes consisted again of animal furs giving him a regal air about him…only this time his head was adorned with a wooden crown intertwined with plumage of exotic colors. Duo gulped despite himself.

' Well if he's here…then obviously this isn't gonna be good…'

Suddenly Duo heard the sound of soft steps padding across the ground behind him and he turned to see who it was. Raja entered the room on the balls of her little feet, her head was held high and her expression was blank but he noticed how she tried to avoid the looks that the males gave her as she passed by them.

Now that she was here all of the puzzle pieces were starting to fit together and Duo instantly regretted ever calling her out from her home to come and rescue Quatre. He knew she was going to be punished. Their eyes met and for a moment he saw through her façade of confidence- sighting what truly was underneath it. Fear.

Out of instinct he moved to lift himself off of his knees and go to her. He had no idea what he was doing, he hadn't even thought about it. All he knew was that he couldn't sit and watch as she was put to whatever punishment they were going to give… He was immediately shoved back onto his knees, and when his legs crashed back into the floor he hissed in pain. So his right leg _was_ alive after all..

As Raja walked stiffly in front of him Duo closed his eyes and hoped that this wasn't what it seemed.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"But they saw her Mansa! They swore to me the truth- I shall have them brought in at once should you not believe them-"

The Mansas old grey eyes flashed towards Taliben and a grimace formed on his lower lip.

"I do not wish to see Yeebal or Ajule. I am sure they speak the truth. However…," His eyes strayed towards Raja who stood with her head bowed in respect, her lips sealed in silence.

"Raja has the upmost intentions in their safety and well being. I do not deny her the respect of that. They are not animals Taliben. They are human beings. And as such they will be treated no better no worse then any of our other temporary prisoners were until I say different." His eyes turned sharp.

"And I'm well aware of your antics Taliben. I know the point you are trying to make and I tell you now- I will not allow you to hound her this way. Raja has always done her duty under my regulations and if she had to break them then there must have been a very relevant reason," he reprimanded. Taliben looked scorched by his stern choice of words. He scowled when he saw Raja was no longer bowing her head but smiling in surprise. The Mansas frown lightened when he looked upon her.

"Is there anything you want to say child?" She turned and glanced at the prisoners before sighing in response.

"Yes. It is true that I cut one of the prisoners bindings. But it was only in the act of saving him from suffocating to death. The ropes were much too tight and his lack of water was making him choke to the point of death. I gave him water but I proceeded to tie him back up again immediately there after. Mansa forgive me if I have done you disrespect. I did not mean it. " The Mansa smiled fondly at her head that bowed towards his feet.

"All is forgiven Raja, do not dispair. I know you have a good heart and there is honor in your soul. You would not go against me intentionally. _Taliben_," He glared at his heir apparent.

"You will stop this harassment at once. You are not Kashkas leader _yet_.. Son."

Taliben said nothing that Rajas ears could hear. She dared to look across at him and nearly gasped in surprise. There was true fire in his eyes, a hatred and a malevolent desire unlike anything she had ever seen before. But as soon as it had come it was gone, replaced by a neutral expression and a nod.

"Yes Mansa."

"And as for the strangers," The Mansa said speaking louder so that they would hear. "What is to become of you..?"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"I..I think he's talking to us!" Duo exclaimed gawking in surprise.

"Of course he's talking to us! He's _looking_ at us you idiot!" Wufei snapped next to him. Duo turned suddenly with the urge to reach out and hug him. It was now or never...this was a sad sad ending.

"I'm sorry for always making fun of your face Wufei." Wufei gaped at him not knowing exactly what to say in response.

"Duo...this _really_ isn't the right time for this," Quatre said looking back and forth between the two with worried eyes. Duo waved him off.

"No! He needs to hear it- now is as good as ever!" He turned back to Wufei.

"And you're name-," Duo continued passionately, "I _swear _I was only just messing! You don't look like a woman- I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings. And…and now this is goodbye!..-" He wailed and yanked his Chinese friend into a huge bear hug.

"I'm sorry for ever making jokes about your mom!- And Heero I'm sorry for putting estrogen in your drink and telling you it was water!"

Quatre choked and coughed into his hands to contain his laughter. And even Trowa was smiling.

"_You_ did that!?" Heero asked bewildered setting the others off. Duo saw this and was confused. They were about to die and they had nothing to say? Why were they laughing.. There was nothing funny about it! Quatre was now full out roaring with laughter, Trowa was chortling himself and Heero was looking like he was about to kill someone. But Duo only wailed further into Wufei's shoulder who was slowly recovering.

"Baka," he growled prying Duos arms away from him, "Stop it!" He smacked him on the forehead. "Have some dignity before you die..you- you _pansy_!"

All was interrupted, when the five turned and heard the old man tittering in sheer delight. He leaned over and held his stomach, his servants swarmed about him but he shrugged them off and laughed even harder. Duo sat back confused. Why did everyone find this so funny!?

"He-…I think he _likes_ it Wufei! Smack him again," Quatre said happily.

"What do you mean smack him ag-" Duo started.

_Whack!_

"Outch!" He glared at Wufei who was beaming with pleasure.

The old man was shaking with amusement.

"Again! Again!," Quatre clapped excitedly. Wufei grinned and kept smacking poor Duo despite his protests and soon the whole room was laughing. Even Raja couldn't help but crack a smile.

"This is making me feel _much_ better," Wufei declared with a smile, giving Duo one final clap right across the head.

"Well I'm so _glad_ I could be of service," Duo replied grumpily rubbing his head. He glared at the others but soon their smiles were contagious and he couldn't help but chuckle a little as well. The little old man sat up after containing himself and sighed.

"Kasha muundo wa kale Si muun wa kisasa Ni kazi ya watu wale sidhaniya ni Mombasa Usifanye mak'elele meli pa men giak pesa. " He said with a small grin. The boys exchanged looks of confusion and the old man clapped his hands. The males immediately stepped forward and with that the five of them were brought up from their knees and taken away.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja decided she wasn't going to even _begin_ to try and figure out exactly what just happened, for all she knew…Woof woof and Duo were having a lovers brawl, but what was important was that the Mansa was highly amused by their antics and was put in a much lighter mood than she had seen him in a long time..it was good to see him truly laugh again. The crows feet appeared on the sides of his eyes as he sighed and settled himself down.

"They are odd ones I'll tell you that Raja…" He said wryly. "And now that I have seen they aren't nearly as dangerous as we thought I shall be lenient with their bindings. They shall be tied securely to their stations but not bound." Taliben was about to protest loudly against it but one warning look from the Mansa silenced his tongue.

"Also," he continued addressing the guards, "You will see to it that they are moved to a place with more shade. I saw that their skin was severely burned. Let's not let Palla overdo himself yes?"

"Thank you Mansa," Raja murmured. She was nearly speechless by his act of kindness. The Mansa nodded.

"I will retire now," he said, hauling himself up from the chair. He was led away carefully by the hands of his servants. Raja felt like dancing, she was so happy that they had made such an impression on him. She wished she could speak their language so she could tell Duo what talent he had in making people laugh. She would be sure to be more kind to Woof woof too, for it was partially his doing as well. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, the startling pressure of its grip bringing her back to reality. Talibens eyes flashed upon her own like a Tiger spotting its prey alone and unprotected. He came close. So close that she could smell his breath as it blew in her face when he spoke.

"You will not win this Raja. Sooner or later…they _will_ die. " He snarled. Raja lifted a single brow.

"Is that so? Well if that is to pass…" She stepped closer. Eye to eye. Nose to nose. "Remember..," She whispered, "it will not be by _your_ hand."

She yanked her wrist out of his grip and turned sharply on her heel sauntering back the way she'd came.

Taliben was left alone in silence…_boiling_ in his rage.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A.N. k update right here!! Duos forehead saves the day! Haha ok ok so remember to vote!!!! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 6

Ok so I have votes in…sorry it's such a short time- span for the vote but I think we have a winner. Lol the reason why I'm tallying the vote so quickly is because I have to start setting up the romance of the story now- I made a timeline for this story and for it go as I planned I need to find a pairing NOW before the next couple chapters. The vote is over. I'll make sure the pilot who won is used but…I'm putting a twist to it. Sorry couldn't help myself. :P He may not even be Raja's true pairing in the end…but who knows! Maybe he will- maybe he won't! I guess we'll see…Enjoy the Chap!

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 6: Cute little birdies

Heeros dark Prussian eyes scanned the vast sky aimlessly…watching the vultures that circled around him. He could see their distinct black bodies against the pale blue as they hovered anxiously about fifty feet in the air. They were waiting. A dark smirk formed on his dry blistering lips.

'They must be hungry.' He mused folding his arms behind him and leaning back against the dead tree. They had been hovering in the area for the past day or so screeching their eagerness as they waited for food. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the braver ones land in a tree. Heero looked up after if cawed persistently for attention. They met eyes and the Vulture cocked its bald scalloped head.

It cawed again.. as if to say 'Is it time yet?'

It's beedy little eyes seemed to mock the perfect soldier and he glared at their red rimmed depths in disgust.

"I'm not dead _yet_…you stupid ugly bird.." Heero heard a small laugh from behind.

Trowa was situated on the other side of the tree. But Heero nor any of the others had enough leverage to turn completely around. The ropes that were tied to their wrists and feet were cut very precisely in length. These natives were not incompetent. The ropes were cut at a length just so Heero and the others barley were able to stand up. They could not bend to reach their feet, and untying the ropes appeared to be nearly impossible. They were hardened with some type of muck that dried like cement with the suns heat. Heero turned his head and just barely he could see the side of Trowas long brown bangs that covered half his face.

"They're waiting." Trowa said quietly, watching them up in the sky. "They think it's only a matter of time."

"Hn.." Heero stared up at the bird who's cries were growing more and more desperate. His temper flared after a while when the noise didn't stop. He searched the ground and found a flat rock the size of his palm. Grabbing it his eyes narrowed onto the annoying pest in the branches and he threw the rock with perfect aim. It hit its target with assuredness, right on the side of the head and the bird gave a screech of pain falling out of the tree. Heeros eyes sparked in the shadow of his resting place, he watched with torpid hollow eyes as the bird writhed and twisted around in the dust. Crimson gushed from its punctured head, its wings flapped desperately in pursuit of the sky once more..but its strength was failing him. With one final attempt it flopped its head on the desert ground and died. Heero lifted his chin feeling some what repenting for his past weaknesses.. He had let them have him..these wild Neanderthals. It was _his_ fault. If it hadn't been for his thoughtless mistake, for his arrogant under estimate of their power he wouldn't be sitting here…slowly melting away in the sun… like a coward.

Like a _failure._

The bright sun blared in his eyes and he closed them, wishing to see no more. If death was as quick as that birds had been…then perhaps it wasn't so bad at all…Through out his entire life he had been taught to fear emotion. And to relish pain. Pain made you stronger. The more you could take..the stronger you were. Heero knew no limits in pain. He would fight to the end until his physical body just couldn't take it anymore and gave out.

He wished someone could do him a favor like he had for the starving bird…to just throw a rock and bash his head in ending his pointless life in the sheer blink of an eye. He had never had anything to live for. Nothing but the cruelties of war..his expertise. Now that he didn't even have control of his own life..what was there left on this Earth that he cared for? Could none of these people take pity on him and just kill him now?

No man deserved slow agonizing torture. But perhaps this was Karmas way of getting back at him. After all…he had the blood of thousands on his hands…

He just never expected it to be this way…

Heero cringed when he felt something damp seeping through his tattered shirt, and he looked over and glared when he saw Duos mouth gaping open in his sleep, his head had fallen over onto Heeros shoulder. He shoved him away but regretted it when the annoying 02 pilot awoke with a start. Heero sighed. Duo jumped and started mumbling incoherently.

"Huh-wha-? Oh…Hey He-man." Duos eyes traced from Heeros cold piercing eyes to the wet spot on his shirt. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed some of the spit off the top.

"Uh sorry about that.." he chuckled. Heero shrugged his hand away and went back to his usual silent and observing mode. Duo glanced at Wufei who was on his left and then at Quatre who slept quietly on Heeros right. He was just about to settle back down again until the screeches from the sky caught his attention. Duo squinted with his hand placed over his brow eying the dots in the sky.

"Hey look at the little birds up there," He said with a smile. Wufei rolled his eyes as the braided pilot sat oblivious to the others amused faces.

"Those are vultures you idiot." Duo looked at him wide-eyed.

"Sick..those are _vultures_ man! What- what do they want!?" He asked loudly. Wufei growled and covered his tender ears and glared at him.

"_You_," He answered hotly, " and that's exactly what they'll _get_ if you don't stop shouting in my ear like a moron!" Duo shook his head.

"Jeesh. Ok… calm down Wu-man! You don't have to be so mean and nasty." He whined. Wufei snorted and mumbled something under his breath but Duo was too busy staring at his face to notice. A small frown formed on his lips as he stared.

"Wufei..man..I think you're breaking out in zits…or hives..- or _something_." When his Chinese commrad set his eyes on him again Duo gestured towards his face.

"They're all over your face," He said with an air of sympathy.

'Poor Wu-man..maybe the sun irritates him even more then Quatre.' His mind lingered on the blonde boys name causing him to turn and pass a causal glance in his direction. His frown sharpened in confusion when he noticed that Quatre had some too! And not just on his face, but his neck as well. Duo turned around slowly his face exulting in an expression of perplexity until the sound of Wufeis gruff laugh brought him back to a state of consciousness.

"They're not hives baka, they're bites." touched his own cheek with a sour expression, "from these insects.. They're everywhere." Wufei looked and Duo and suddenly he laughed again.

"And what are you- over here trying to feel all sorry about? You have them too!" Duo arched back at the statement and carefully with the tips of his fingers traced delicately over his warm skin. To his dismay the snickering Chinese had been correct in his observations. The friction against his fingertips swelled above the surface of his skin and he winced as the open flesh bites stung when he touched them.

"Don't touch them," Trowa advised from the other side of the tree, probably assuming what Duo was doing from Wufeis blunt laughter. Trowa turned his head but could only see part of Duos long unkept braid twitching around in the dirt as he swerved his head, his arm uplifted to his cheek.

"The salt from your sweat will only irritate them." Duo nodded to himself at Trowas advice and with much difficulty, realizing now how much his face itched, placed his hand firmly on the ground.

Wufeis humor dissolved soon enough, he flicked his eyes on the braided boy in dismissal before looking somewhere else.

Duo sighed.

His mood had become increasingly better, along with his health when they had been moved to a tree instead of those hellish wooden poles. Though the tree was dead its trunk was large and its branches were thick so it provided a decent amount of shade through different intervals of the day. Sometimes Trowa got most of the shade, or in the afternoon it was Duo and Wufei. Duo kicked at a rock with a bored expression but he missed. He knew Raja would be visiting them soon, she usually did around this time of day. He couldn't wait for some more of that green fruit she always brought. It tasted somewhere in between a kiwi and a watermelon.

'At least _she'll_ be willing to keep me company.' He glared at the back of Wufei's silky black hair. 'These guys are no fun.'

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja cupped a hand against her eyes to shield her vision from the undying sun. The blistering heat caused light perspiration to glisten all over her skin. It was miserably hot out today. Even for her Palla chose to show no mercy. Raja sighed as she made her way down to the Kibo tree, where the prisoners were currently being held. But as she drew near her eyes narrowed sharply. She stopped in front of them Duo and Quatre noticing her presence first and giving her a cheery greeting before the others merely nodded their hellos. She walked slowly around the tree until she came to the other two, Trowa and Wufei.

Though she couldn't understand what any of them said anyway, she noticed that Trowa never seemed to say much to his friends. And when he did they all made sure to listen to him very carefully. His silence held a fine line of power over them she concluded, and in return for his speaking he demanded their respect. They were all very different in personalities..she didn't _have_ to speak their tongue to know _that_.

Duo was the bright eyed and talkative one out of the group. When Raja sat and weaved she would often stop and watch him in amusement as he carried on conversations with rocks and insects. He would see that he caught her attention and then in an eager attempt to keep her watching he'd act out ridiculous charades and make faces. She never had to feel intimidated to come and inspect them for Duos cheeriness even in his unfortunate position was always up and ready to greet her. He had marvelous eyes…the shade of a color she couldn't even name for she had only seen it one other time in her life; . She had been twelve summers old at the time and there had been water that poured from the clouds. It had frightened her so bad when Yalluk- the god of the night time sky sent furious jagged beams towards the earth…the color of Duos eyes.. while Yalluk himself roared. Raja was so taken with fear that she clung to Yatimas hip until the last of his roars died away. Duos eyes often gleamed upon her when he thought she was not looking. And she knew what this look meant. His eyes were dangerous..but they appealed to her in a way she had never experienced before. She couldn't help but crave his attention.

Quatre on the other hand could be very quiet and reserved as well. But he had kind eyes and a gentle smile, Raja could tell he was the youngest of the group and that going hand in hand with the weakest. She was glad that he had friends of his own to support him through this. He seemed very troubled over the last sun set. When she came to visit them she often found herself staring at his skin, its white pale color truly amazed her. In all her years she had never seen such skin, nor hair for that matter. His hair was brighter then the sun. It astounded her.

She kept her distance from Heero. Of the five, he was the most distant and cold..even more so then Woof woof. When she came by to do the daily rounds of water and food she found him staring at her from the corner of her eyes. His constantly blank expression confused her. For it was only his eyes, those mysterious dark blue eyes that showed any emotion at all. Other then that he remained silent and she had never heard more then ten words come from his mouth.

All five of them intrigued her in different ways however she had to admit that besides Duo, Wufei was her favorite. Because of the barrier she could never understand what any of them were talking about, but Woof woofs constant scowling expressions always gave her a good idea. She took supreme pleasure in teasing him, when he was in a good mood and curiously observed him from afar when he was not. He reminded her of a lion. With some of the females in their pack they might show much affection, even to the young. But with others they snapped their jaws and growled if distance was not kept. She often had to stay on her toes around him. She never knew just quite how he'd react but she was always kept anxiously waiting for more.

Walking tall and confidently towards them she greeted Duo with a nod.

"Himwinyama Duo." The boy gave her a large cheeky grin.

"Him wiin yamma Raja." Raja shook her head trying to contain her amusement. His accent was horrible but she impressed that he had tried. She glanced at Quatre who gave a small smile in return .

"Hello Raja." Raja trotted around the tree after Trowa and Heero gave their mutual acknowledgements. She sat down and crossed her legs with a huge smile- preparing for her favorite part of the trip. Wufei glared at her, clearly annoyed by her presence but she poked him in the chest nonetheless.

"Excuse me Woof woof! Not bothering you am I?"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Samahani Woof woof! Tafad hali kwa _beh_ miite?"

Wufei stuck up his nose, folding his arms and turning away acting as though he hadn't heard. The girl scooted over to where he had turned so he turned the other way. She mumbled something curiously- craning her neck trying to get him to look at her. Wufei smirked and closed his eyes.

'This brat never gives up.'

Inwardly he smiled as the girl grunted and poked him in the shoulders persistently.

"Woof woof- semeh jaha ca…siwezi kuzema..? Woof woof…" He quirked his eye brows but continued to stare at the darkness behind his closed eyes. Suddenly he felt her fingers pinch his eye lids and open them wider then they were able to. His eyes momentarily bulged in surprise and he stumbled back against the tree with a start. The first thing he saw was her worried heart shaped face peering closely at him through her hands.

"Wuufaay toa macha!," She whined. He growled and swatted her fingers away, his ears catching Trowas laughter from the other side of the tree .

"I heard you onna! _What_ do you _want_?" He asked irritated, rubbing his abused eye lids with care.

The tone in his voice came out harsher then he had intended. His main goal was just to scare her away, but to his annoyance she merely flashed her teeth at him smugly. She waved her hand inches from his face.

"Himwinyama Woof woof."

"Go away. I'm not in the mood." She glared at him and folded her arms warningly.

"_Himwinyama_ Woof woof." She said through gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes mumbling her stupid greeting back to her with less enthusiasm.

"Peo Saboosh ka?"

"Yeah yeah just hurry up and be done with it! I don't want you bugging me all day, you're worse then the flies." The girl was oblivious to his crude little remarks as she walked around and passed the food out. She came back with the water and held it out of his reach. Though Wufei had only known her now for one week, he knew that smile and he knew what she was up to. Duo peered around the tree and wiggled his eye brows.

"She wants you to say ahhh Wu-man." Wufei snorted.

"Shut up Maxwell before I tip this water in your _face_." He turned back to the blonde girl who kneeled before him on the balls of her feet, balancing with the small bowl of water. Raja tilted the bowl upwards towards his lips and watched his irritated expression turn to one of defeat. He had tried drinking the water on his own the previous day, but the way his binds had been tied proved to be a definite problem. With a long heavy sigh he opened his mouth slightly and she perched the bowl against his lips. The water was cool to his surprise, he drank it slowly trying to make it last. This would be her last trip of the day.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja smiled at him brightly as he drank.

'_I don't know what he was saying to me but it couldn't have been anything pleasant. I wonder why Wufei's so grumpy. He reminds me of Khama in many ways only..Khama did not act like a Pirana every moment of the day!' _His mood often disgruntled her, just as Heeros odd quietness did too. Raja let her mind drift in thought, unaware that her eyes were now boring through the black haired boys tanned solid chest. When Wufei was finished quenching his thirst he noticed this and lifted his lips off the bowl with a smirk.

He said something to her that she didn't quite hear, but it mattered hardly. She shrugged her shoulders at him and passed the water on to the others, Duo watching the two of them contently with his strange violet orbs.

Wufei was now completely oblivious of her presence, since he had long finished his goal in ignoring it and was now staring bleakly up at the sky. Raja followed his eyes and frowned when she spotted the Weahjas looming overhead, slowly orbiting closer to the top of the tree. She touched the boys nose, gaining his attention before pointing at them in the sky.

"Weahjas."

"Vultures." Was his response.

'So they call them vul-churrs. Interesting…' Eager to hear him say more she swept her fingers across the ground pressing her fingers into it and bringing up the dirt within her palm. She grabbed his hand and placed the dirt in it, watching the small grains slip through their briefly entwined fingers.

"Paitah." His dark black eyes swayed over the ground that she touched and he let the rest of the dirt fall away with a blithe expression.

"Earth." Raja sighed and sat back on her heels staring at him.

What was it that made him so silent like Heero, the strange one. Trowas silence gave reason for his actions but Wufei's did not. She wished she could trade ears with one of the other strange men and then talk to Wufei and tell him what a baboons ass he was being. She wanted to know so much…but there was only so much any of them could give. Even Duo. He was quick to understand when she talked to him but all together the conversations were slow. His tongue often spoke so quickly that she merely chose to ignore his speech and follow him on his expressions and gestures alone. Their language was so awkward…so much slurs and rolls of tongue…it was as if they said something all in one breath and never stopped.

'They must come from a very far away place if they speak so differently from us.' She mused, stroking circles in the dirt with her index finger. The Umbaapai people and even the Bunjacas were able to communicate with her people. She had met a few of their warriors in the past when they traveled by to give word of the trade progress. But these strangers…they were something else.

Then suddenly it occurred to her.

'_If I bear their skin color…then why can I not understand them?? I am sure their language seems familiar to me. It's almost as if I have heard it before…a long long time ago…'_

"I wish I could remember.." She whispered to herself sadly. A soft hum alerted her ears bringing her back to the present and when she looked up she saw the strange boys mouth moving, his eyes centered on her.

He spoke softly, and quietly so that none of the others could hear. Raja frowned at him her frustration growing but she could see that behind his eyes and face of glowing bronze skin there was a pigment of emotion that she knew. Worry. She flushed when she realized he was talking to her again.

"I am fine." She said nodding for reassurance. She almost regretted opening her mouth because it drove him silent once more. He folded his arms and went back to glaring at the clouds. The sun shown down upon the top of his head but he stared at Palas endless realm with proud fearless eyes. Raja watched this with sheer fascination. These men…even in the face of slow discomfort and death were so strong..and enduring. She admired their courage and above all respected them because of it.

She glanced once more at Wufeis face but stopped when she noticed something she hadn't seen before. His skin, though darker then the others was apparently not strong enough to protect itself from Pallas wraith- she sighed and looked at the others. He had sent the Nuks after them, she could tell by the open flesh bites on their skin. They were stricken with small welts everywhere, and Wufeis and Quatres seemed to be the worst. Immediately she jumped to her feet and returned to her basket.

"I will be right back," She called over her shoulder leaving five very confused captives behind, the vultures coming ever so closer….

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"That's not what she usually says. You know?," Duo stated frowning after the fast disappearing figure. "It more along the lines of Lee- o ah Togo. Something like that."

"She probably forgot something," Trowa replied shifting quietly against the tree.

Duo shrugged throwing the thought aside for now. Meanwhile he turned to Wufei hoping he wasn't too cranky anymore now that Raja had come and absorbed some of his sting. He caught his companions attention with a lazy smile and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"So," He murmured , Wufei sensing carefully underlying coyness his friend gave off without attracting the others ears.

"What were you saying to Raja that you had to say so quietly?"

To Duos surprise Wufei chuckled and threw his off guard.

"Nothing that concerns you Maxwell." Duo gaped at him turning serious in an instant.

" You _like_ her ...don't you? Hah! First you were over here making fun of her hair and _now_ your whispering things in her ear like she's your g-"

"Maxwell, the onna is a nuisance. She means nothing to me. And she should mean nothing to _you." _Wufei responded, his gaze turning to steel. Duo opened his mouth to speak but only air came out. His brows were furrowed together, the realization and pain that flickered momentarily behind his eyes did not go unnoticed by his Chinese friend.

"I know you hold feelings for her- she's a cute kid I'll give her that but once we get out of here there's no turning back. Understand?" Duo stared at him for a long while…he couldn't bring himself to speak. It was true, Raja had quickly grown on him. Like a fly in a web she had him, and he adored her despite all of the barriers and minimal things he knew about her. It was true that he hadn't even known her long enough to even call her a friend…but it was what it was. It would be hard to say goodbye. _If_ there was ever to _be _a good bye.

Swallowing hard he managed a nod before turning away to stare off gloomily in the direction she had run off to.

'_I wish you could come with us Raja. I wish I could take you away from here… Far away where you belong..' _

The peaceful silence crumbled against a loud screech that protruded from up above. Heero was the first to look up.

"They'll attack us if you don't find a rock or something hard to throw at them soon," He warned his eyes gripped in malice. Duo and the others scanned the perimeter but nothing hard and threatening was in their reach.

"Lousy birds," Wufei cursed something else in Chinese as he watched them towering above their heads. There were three of them and they weren't small.

Duo caught himself recoiling closer into the protection of the tree. He put on a hard face, not wanting the others to see him in his fear but he immediately blanched when one of the birds started leaping down the branches.

As its head grew larger and larger Duos panic hit the roof. It now loomed on a branch above his head and stared down at him with venomous hungry red rimmed eyes. Duo gulped to swallow the saliva that was building up in his mouth. His initial reaction being to turn to the closest help.

"Wufei.- Wufei!- DO something. Get it!- Get that thing away from me!" The bird screeched again but it was much louder now. More anxious. Duo jumped in alarm, his eyes switching back and forth between the vulture and his friend. But Wufei would take no action other then staring at it!

"Wufei- do something!" Duo yelled struggling against his bindings. Wufei shrugged angrily.

"What do you want me to do? Strangle it!" He snapped.

"Do something," Duo said exasperated. Wufei rolled his eyes thinking it was funny but suddenly the mangy flying beast landed on the ground between them and he wasn't so cocky anymore. Duo immediately pulled his legs into his chest without a second thought to the pain. He winced when he felt the nerves in his right knee scream in protest. The bird cocked its head and screeched a horridly loud sound. Quatre was watching intensely quiet as the bird advanced on Duo and Wufei, his blue eyes wide as saucers. Overhead the other two began approaching them jumping from branch to branch. At the sight Quatre squirmed around against the tree, moving his hands across the dirt searching in vain for something. Anything solid that could be used as a weapon. Trowa and Heero watched the approaching vultures but still they were silent. Duos escalating fear was clearly evident now, and though Wufei still remained calm his eyes were glued to the birds movements trying not to be intimidated. But he was failing. The bird was larger then he had thought. Standing at about four and a half feet tall, it could've been the size of a large child. It snapped its beak threatening them, slowly inching closer. With one final step bringing it only two feet away it lunged at Duo with a viscous cry. Duos face was turning a ghastly shade of pale as the bird lunged its head at him snapping and biting. Wufei kicked his legs out trying to ward him off but the bird jumped out of his reach corning in on Duo entirely. The braided pilots anxiety soared now, full force, as he plastered himself like a second coating to the tree.

The bird lunged at him again, snapping it beak and nipped him hard on the right knee making him clamor in surprise. Pain soon followed, Duo hissed and held his knee carefully- blood seeping through the tattered hole in his jeans- the fine coating of yellow puss oozing out to coagulate the wound once more.

'I don't wanna die this way! I don't want to be pecked apart into pieces!' Duo wailed inside, accepting the pitiful breach of cowardice and yielding to it. The bird seemed to have sensed his defeat and advanced on him with a final pounce. It full fledged attacked him and Duo awaited the slow misery and pain that he knew was to come in a matter of seconds. He closed his eyes.

Before the vultures beak came in contact with his flesh again it gave a loud shriek of pain and was silent. Duos face was scrunched in anticipation but nothing was coming.. anymore…

Carefully he peeked one eye open. The first thing he saw was Wufeis face caught in a mixture of surprise and admiration, then the bird who lay dead in the dirt an arrow running straight through it's skinny bald head into one eye and out the other. His face exulted into a huge grin and he could've leaped with joy had the bindings not been there to hold him back.

Raja stood a quarter mile away, her slender frame small against the vast desert sand. He couldn't make out her expression but he saw that her bow was in her hands as she notched another arrow aiming and releasing it with rapid ease.

Heero watched her closely as she killed off the remaining birds, her arrows hitting their mark every time. They fell from the branches in a heap. He glanced at Trowa. The corner of his mouth was tilted upwards. He himself however refused his body any reaction of emotion…even the one he wanted to show most. Appreciation.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Once the birds lay limp on the ground and she knew they were dead Raja slung her bow back over her shoulders her breath quickened only slightly. The strangers were on the verge of being swarmed. Three Weahjas would have been _more_ then enough…

And that one…it was about to eat Duo _alive_. She prided herself on knowing she was able to take care of them and that if it hadn't been for her she be coming back to some very severe wounds…possibly even death. The death birds were not titled that way for nothing.

She picked up the small bowl of herbs and the mashing rock before approaching them. The first to greet her was Duo he spoke in such an excited rush that she could only guess he meant thank you. Quatre was all smiles and even Wufei showed his thanks. Trowa mumbled something quietly passing her a small smile while Heero merely said nothing. Raja stiffened when she realized he would probably never talk to her or even look directly at her. He had eyes like the dessert on a hot summer night. Cloudless and dark. You could see nothing in them. He face was always blank…

After they settled down and she finally pulled Duo off of her leg with his appraises, Raja settled herself down by Quatre and set to work.

The boys watched her with curious faces as she mashed the leaves in the bowl with the giant rock, grinding them down until they were almost liquid. Rubbing the slimy green substance it formed between her thumbs she held it up to the sun looking for something. Grunting to herself she nodded and pulled a small pouch out from her quiver. Duo, being the nosiest of the five craned his rubber neck as far as it could go so he could see what was inside. He eyed it dubiously.

"Tree sap?" He asked cringing. She looked up and smiled.

"Majuheca. It will help with the flies and the sun." He sat there confused for a moment before shrugging it off .

She slowly mixed the yellow sap into the ground leaves until it formed a light maroon color. She then took it and started with the nearest and easiest- Quatre.He shrugged away from her touch at first eyeing the bowl in her hands warily, but after her persistent prodding and soft gestures he allowed her to continue.Out of the five, Quatre had taken the brunt of the hit from the suns merciless heat. His skin was so severely burned….Raja wondered if it would ever turn a lighter shade of red again.

Trowas condition was considerably well due to the fact that he wore an odd thick wool that covered most of his arms and upper body. He looked miserably hot and sweaty in it though and Raja wondered how he could stand the heat with such thick attire.

When Raja got to Heero she grew timid and suddenly shy. His silence intimidated her but mostly it was just irritating.'_Maybe he's lame in the head… Perhaps he can't speak very well.' _She thought with a look of pity risking a glance into his deep . Yes, that was probably he did not say much to the others.'_The poor thing…'_His eyes bored holes through her head as she worked with slow shy fingers over his bare shoulders. His body could have been sculpted by Gizzam himself- she was fascinated by the raw muscles that rippled and sloped nearly everywhere her hands could reach. She didn't dare let her fingers linger too long across them though- she didn't want him thinking she was being suggestive…She ignored his blank staring by simply keeping her eyes attached to only his skin as she worked the sap in smooth circles putting just enough to keep the bugs away and stop the heat from causing more damage to his roughly burnt skin.

Duo was generally quiet when it was his turn. Raja was surprised at this too, for he was usually the one attempting to talk to her about things. Even if it was silly.Raja admitted to herself that she enjoyed his attention and was constantly eager to see him again when she retired back to her home…there was something so exciting about being around him. Like embarking on a new adventure just by being near him or in his presence. Raja was fascinated with him. He was like her little pet that she studied and observed and laughed at. She had to admit that she admired his hair too. Most of the men had their wives weave their hair back with straw plates which was a trait of being physically attractive. The more attractive your hair plates were designed the more handsome you appeared. She would often stop her work and tug on his long soft tail of hair that was loosely intertwined by three thick partings, in what Duo called a _braade_. It was beautiful she decided. She loved playing with it. When she heard laughter she looked up to find him chuckling softly and studying her as she rubbed the tail of it between her fingers. As Raja dressed the small bites across his face he watched her with a lazy smile, and Raja couldn't help but smile fondly back at him. His cheeks were sun burnt, his wound had reopened, and there were bites all over his face but he seemed to not have a care in the world today despite the death birds. It amused her and she was happy for him. After applying the sap to the last of his burns she regarded his knee with hesitance. After making eye contact with Duo to make sure she had his permission he gave a stiffened nod and held tightly to the ropes of his bindings. She pulled an extra leaf from the pouch in her quiver and pulled out a large red Samha leaf. It was primarily used for healing but often when mixed in the blood it caused the person to grow tired and sleepy. Raja explained this to him with gestures and eventually he understood.

But she knew that the leaf alone wouldn't heal this sort of wound. Warily she rose from her spot, her legs prickling from going unused for so long and she walked off to a spot a few yards away. Raja had continued to feed them after the men decided that the only food the prisoners would be having was the rotten carcass meat left over after their meals. Examining the carcass carefully she found what she was looking for. She sat down by Duo once again holding something tightly in her palm that was balled together in a fist. She gulped and looked at him hopefully as she opened her fingers. He sat back and made a face of disgust.

"Maggots!" He cried. Raja shrugged.

"Maagutts." Phased by her silence he debated with himself eyeing the white little larvas as they squirmed around in her hand and finally with a very pained expression he complied. Raja carefully set to work. She rubbed his shoulders gently trying to soothe his pain and she was surprised by how quiet he was as she worked to dry his wound from the yellow substance that gushed from its surface. After it dried she gently stuffed the live maggots inside his wound. Duo turned his head away clearly finding it unbearable to watch. Once she pushed the last of them in she wiped her hands in the sap rubbed it against the leaf to use as a paste and pressed it across the large cut. Noticing Duos sudden weariness she backed away and left him to succumb to his slumber.

Purposely she saved the most stubborn for last. She knew she was going to have trouble with him from the start and as she sat down Wufei fulfilled her hunch with that sour scowl he wore on his face day and night. He was not in the slightest, happy to see her again. Raja could tell he was in one of those moods…she wished he could just pick one or the other and stick with it for a whole day, not juggle them back and forth and expect her to keep up. He watched her with inimical dark eyes- which she felt were more like two black daggers sent out to pierce her own. Despite his greatest attempts to unnerve her Raja folded her arms and layed down line.

" Now Woof woof," she said wagging a finger in front of his face, "I'm doing this for your own good. There's no need to be so unfriendly."

He mumbled something snide in reply but it was obviously in some other language beside the one he already spoke. He did not look like his friends Raja assumed he spoke two tongues but he was born from the other place.

She dipped her thumb and index finger into the sap, her eyes carefully set on his own and approached his skin with caution. Wufeis gazed at her confidently. But as soon as Raja began to sigh in relief , her fingers tracing across the surface of his collar bone, he swatted her hand away. Raja growled and went to dip her fingers into the bowl again that rested on her bare thigh but with a smirk he reached across and flicked it and it went flying into the dirt.

"Woo fay! " Raja crowed, turning to him with an angry look on her face "You hippo! Why do you have to be so mean!". Wufei disregarded her pouting with an indignant sniff. He said something in the usual tongue he spoke but all she could really gather from it was the name he called her when he was mad which was Oannah. Usually the name didn't bother her.. however right now it _did._

"My name is Raja. Not Oannah." She snapped, poking him firmly in the chest. Then gathering herself to her feet she picked up the bowl a couple yards away. Luckily most of the sap had stuck to the bowl and with a small huff she came back to the tree ready to begin Round Two.

This went on for half an hour. Her persistently trying to dress the bites that covered his skin and him cunningly finding some new way to make her drop the bowl. He even reduced himself to tickling her. But Wufeis creative spark wore thin and soon his amusement at her struggle went short lived- he eventually just started shoving her hands away from him. After one last attempt Rajas anger finally climaxed. With an angry growl she threw the bowl at him and walked away.

"Do it yourself then. I hope you do it _wrong_," She called behind her shoulder fearing she would smack him if she were to look at him. After a few minutes a gentle hot breeze blew against her face and her shoulders slackened from the tension. She sighed and closed her eyes slowly beginning to relax.

"Raja."

Raja opened her eyes warily at the sound of Wufeis familiar gruff voice and turned around. His bindings had been tied in an odd series of knots, she knew this to be the males work…probably those who worked under Talibens influence. They had purposely designed the ropes to be tied in ways to torture and tease their prisoners. She glanced at the others and noticed only Duos and Quatres were tied loose enough for their arms to roam freely. Heeros were bound the tightest and Wufeis were not far behind.

Wufei lifted his hands to touch his face and tugged on them when they went no further. He bent into himself and felt his cheeks and then reached for the bowl but she had chucked it out of his reach. Raja watched him until her anger had soon dissolved. Slowly she understood he was admitting defeat and with a scornful glare in his direction she came and sat back down.

Not swaying off track to study him anymore she simply dipped her fingers once more and set to work. She dressed his bites shortly offering no care and gentleness. She could see it in his face that he wanted her to go slower but his stubbornness restrained him from voicing it.

'Two can play this game my dear Woof woof.' She thought to herself with a wry smirk. After rubbing the wounds on his face with harsher pressure then necessary she was about to clean up and head back into the village until he reached out and stopped her.

"Myechest tuu." He said tilting his chin . Raja knew what he meant when he curled into himself again and began to undo the tattered clothe that covered his upper body. For some reason unknown to her Raja flushed when she saw the darkness of his bare skin and the muscles that traced across his chest and all down his stomach in sharp edges and blocks centering around the small hole that punctured his belly . He must have great strength…only the fastest and strongest men of the village possessed muscles across their fronts like the ones she was looking at. Mikal had a few and Taliben as well but she did not see it often among the others. Suddenly her eyes traced fresh open welts red and vibrant against the bronze color of his chest. She opened the flaps of clothe and pulled them back to get a full view. What she saw made her gasp. Poor Wufei. If only she could understand him and he would've told her..The welts ran deep along his sides and it was obvious to her what had caused them. They were known to the Massai as Keelipi the crawlers with thousands of little legs and large stretching bodies. Where ever they crawled they left a trail of venom that irritates the flesh and causes it to open up in mild lacerations. They were small but they were painful. Raja put the remainder of the sap across them with a more gentle touch. She glanced up at him but he was now staring off in a place where she couldn't be. He looked sad. Raja worked as quickly as she could feeling it would be better if they were all just left alone now. But when she was about to turn away something across the top of his chest caught her eye. Above his right breast was a strange marking…in black…a symbol etched into his skin. Raja traced the symbol curiously.

Wufei smirked at her and when he spoke she jumped back, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Don't touch that onna. Its disrespectful." Raja merely stared at him for a while before turning her back and putting her things away. With a wave she got up and said her goodbyes walking towards the village with a hunger in her belly.

' Taking care of them makes me hungry…and tired..,' She thought with a sigh. Especially Wufei. She wondered what the symbol on his chest stood for and why he seemed so protective of it. Tired and stiff Raja climbed the hill to her home and walked into the Aluk with Yatima there to greet her.

"Himwinyama Raja. I haven't seen you since this morning how was your day?" She asked slicing open the ripe fruit in her hands with a blade. Raja kept her smile secret.

"It was interesting."

She was definitely right about that..

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omg…18 pages! That took FOREVER! Am i crazy? Yes i think i just might be. .

Maybe the Vultures came off a little unrealistic but from personal experience they're actually pretty freakin scary- really mean too! That's one of the reasons I don't own any large birds. They creep me out. But ANYWAY….

I know- eew Maggots and millipedes! Well as much as I hate them I did add the stuff about maggots and things like that…you never know what is crawling around in areas of primitive jungle life. Yuck. So yes! Another chappie I worked sooper dooper hard on it and I tried to give the characters that seem more forgotten like Heero and Trowa a better background. Give them some more life on their planets ya know? REVIEW PLEASE!!! Ideas are always good too I'll take them into possibility and criticism is welcome as well. But lets keep the mean stuff PG plz! Lol I haven't got flamed for making Sailormoon run around in a loin clothe and I don't want one any time soon! Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The white mans secret

Taliben stared at the site before him in a cold resentful wonder. He couldn't begin to describe what he saw…for he had never seen such structures in his life. The pile was covered in ash…the fire had died out long ago but what was left of it lay in one large pile…creating a towering elongated shadow that crept across the ground towards his bare feet. It was a mountain of destruction. Ajule and Yeebal stood behind him. Keemiol had come along as well…but he would stand no further then where he already was. Ajule approached the dead monster first, his chest bent low to the ground prodding his knuckles lightly in dirt to keep him balanced. His nostrils flared.

"This is the smell of white mans trash." He said stubbing his toes into the dirt and spiting in disgust. Taliben looked at him and then studied the heap once more, his broad shoulders gleaming in perspiration against the hot undying sun.

"No. This is something else…" This came from Yeebal who suddenly grew more courage after realizing that whatever it was it was lifeless. He picked up a piece of cold hard scrap from the ground rubbing it and knocking his knuckles across it. It was a shiny color none of their eyes had ever witnessed before…

"How strange," Yeebal murmured to himself Ajule approaching him and the object curiously. It was a shard of something…but of what they couldn't be sure.

Yeebal and Ajules minds whirled with amazement as they studied the sharp scrap together, while Keemiol stood trembling in fear from a far. Taliben however shunned his curiosity. He didn't need to know what it was or how it worked…all he knew was that it was a fowl omen along with those disgusting white men…and for that he hated it. He hated them and he hated their things. He wanted nothing more then to light the heap on fire again until it was nothing but a mountain of ash and soot.

Taliben was stirred from his deep thoughts of hatred, when his acute sense of hearing picked up a hiss in the air. His eyes darted back to his two thick-headed followers. Ajule had slid his thumb across the shard but as it turned out it was quite sharp. He sucked the blood from his thumb while Yeebal merely continued to gaze at the shard.

Taliben had just about had enough of staring at the bizarre waste and was about to call the journey back to home but his eyes strayed on something that glinted bright with the reflection of the sun. His feet moved one step at a time, and no matter how he tried Taliben could bring himself to look away from the small object that lay forgotten in the pile. He pulled it out carefully holding it in his hands and brushed the ash away.

It was magnificent. Shadows formed by his own and he felt the hushed breath of his two companions on his back as they stared at it from behind.

"What is it…" Ajule asked his mouth gaping. Yeebal reached out and tried to touch it but Taliben yanked it away with a growl. He pounded his chest putting out his authority.

"It's mine." He growled. Yeebal lowered his eyes to the ground and nodded.

The two soon left him alone with his new toy…and grew more curious among the larger piles. Ajule sat down in the grass and studied his findings while Yeebal rummaged for more.

Keemiol remained silent and staring the entire time.

Day began to fall into night. Palla was just about to set. Taliben was still fiddling with the angular black object, twirling it in his fingers.

"Let's go," Yeebal whined. Talibens eyes flickered over his companions faces but ignored them nonetheless.

"Yes please let us go Taliben. I want some food."

"Shut that hole in your face," Taliben replied, silencing them. His eyes then grew thoughtful again as he stared at his treasure.

"I am not done here yet." Yeebal and Ajule exchanged annoyed look that would have never been passed had Taliben not had his back turned.

Talibens strong callised hands moved lightly across the dark object…mesmerizing every inch of its shape. Feeling the hard texture of it. Each groove and angle. It was riveting..so ark and magnificent. He could hardly tear his eyes _away_. Suddenly one of his fingers got stuck in the bottom that curved into a loop. He grunted trying to pull it out but his finger was turned the wrong way. Stumbling around he held it in one hand wiggling his finger back and forth trying to ease it out. When that did work he sighed.

"Perhaps if I bend the loop just a little it will come out." He mumbled to himself turning around. He put pressure on the small object protruding from the loop.

Harder.

And harder.

Suddenly Talibens body shook like thunder, a giant roar pierced the air and quick as it came- Stop. Nothing…just silence.

Taliben opened his eyes and fear shown in them. His ears were ringing the sound he had just heard echoing further and further away until it became nothing but memory. Carefully he turned to face his friends. But they were not looking at him. Their faces were agape in sheer horror. Talibens eyes that had been bright with amazement dulled.

The weeds swayed gently in the breeze. Everything seemed perfectly fine.

"What is it?" Taliben asked.

With one trembling finger Yeebal and Ajule pointed in the direction behind him. Slowly Taliben turned around.

Keemiol stood ten feet away from him watching him silently but his eyes were blank and unseeing.

And then Pallas last rays of shimmering sunlight revealed the dark truth.

Talibens eyes trailed downward to Keemiols chest . To the right of his breast there was a hole. And through the hole spilt blood. Taliben dropped the object staring at the man in bewilderment. Keemiol seemed to look at him for one short moment as if realizing what had happened too..before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards landing with a soft thud against the dirt.

Yeebal was the first to react. He carefully crawled across the dirt and kneeled against Keemiols unmoving body. With wide eyes he turned around again.

"He's dead."

Taliben reached down and picked up the object. It was hot at the tip, the place where death had seeped out and with a sickening crack had flown into Keemiols chest and killed him.

But the death of their third companion worried him not. He was happy. He began to laugh. He jumped around with sheer joy and howled as Yalluk rose from his slumber and came out to shine with his small children littering the night sky.

"Don't you see!," Taliben cried shaking Ajule as he danced around him. Yeebal came closer with precaution his eyes following the object as it waved carelessly around in his leaders hand.

"This is a miracle! This is a gift!"

"But Taliben…," Yeebal exclaimed with fear stricken eyes, "Keemiol is dead. You killed him….you- …you _killed _him!" Ajule was still at a loss of words. Taliben clucked his teeth instantly turning savage.

"No! I DID NOT." He seethed through gritted teeth. He pointed the weapon of death at them and they stumbled away shielding their faces with their hands.

"If you tell the Mansa of any of this…I will kill you with it," He waved it towards them his tone cut-throat.

"Yes," they chorused in fear. Taliben laughed but his eyes grew defensive and crazed.

"Don't you see…" He whispered shaking his head.

"This was a gift sent from Gizzam. It is to honor me in my future reign as Mansa. Can't you see? Keemiol was sacrificed to show me the way! We have unlocked a secret of the white men and we can use this weapon to our advantage! It is a _gift_!" Then he turned and yelled out into the dark cloudless sky, exulting and dancing over Keemiols dead body.

"Bless you Gizzam! _Bless_ you!"

Ajule and Yeebal stared at each other their mouths rendered clear from words.

What had Taliben done? What _madness_ had he unleashed…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(I hope everyone understands that Taliben found a gun and i just had to describe it the way they would see it!)

Ut-oh… so Talibens up to no good. Hmm I wonder what will happen…


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Preparation for the feast

When Raja peered out over the horizon one day she had to stop and squint. The sun was growing smaller and smaller.

"Summer will be ending soon." Mikal had read her mind. She turned to him with a smile as they began their morning routine of stretching.

"Yes," Raja replied managing a small smile. But she could help the sadness that crept across her face. Summer was her favorite season. And because of her responsibility with the prisoners…she could no longer go exploring and spend it the way she would've wanted to. The Mansa would never allow her to take them along.

So her dreams were full of wild adventures through the deepest corners of the jungle..running with the Jaguar and climbing from branch to branch like the monkeys. And to splash around in the puddles of the soft rain. Raja longed to do these things…But she wondered if this was not just a coincidence that the strangers were put here… She wondered if maybe it was a message the gods sent. That maybe now was a time for change..

Perhaps it was finally time for her to grow up.

Being with the strangers had taught her responsibilities she had never had before.. They taught her patience and care. Qualities she knew she would need to become a good wife and mother. These thoughts always used to frighten her…but now she found they weren't all that bad..

Perhaps it would be nice…to have a mate. Someone to care for you, love you, shelter you and look out for you so that you were never alone. Maybe Raja could learn to like that. And she had always been fond of children. She didn't want them right away…but somewhere in the future..children would make her happy.

Raja wondered who it would be. Once the strangers lives were…_decided .. _Where would she be? What would become of her? She was already almost 19.

Would she be sold off to Taliben and become his first wife? Raja wouldn't have to lift a finger if she were Talibens. That is…if he was really to become Mansa. The wives of the king were considered royalty themselves, regardless of blood or family ties. But Raja knew in her heart that to be Talibens wife…or even his property would make her the most miserable girl in all of Kashka.

She sincerely loathed him. His cold black eyes. His fierce hands of stone. She knew he would persist in calling for her and _she_ would persist in refusing. But how long could she last in a dieing battle? The war would eventually be one. Akil and Yatima would not shelter her under their wing forever. Eventually she would have to go out into the world. She would be abandoned. Alone. And he would _find_ her…

"What are you thinking about dear sister?" Mikals voice rang in her ears startling her from her thoughts. She sighed.

"Nothing I suppose. Just of what is going to come." She turned to her brother and saw his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Raja turned back towards the sun but her eyes instead trailed down the hill and far off near the outskirts of the village…where the large lone tree stood with its company..

"Once the prisoners are gone…or…or dead…I will be sold off. Wether Taliben promises food, labor or riches he will not stop his calling. " Rajas crestfallen face turned to one of bitterness. "And Akil will not be able to refuse it. What father would? I'm old enough now…he will not deny Taliben and then I will be taken away. I will not get to see you anymore. I will be a first wife. I will be a slave.."

Taliben pulled her around gently and held his sister close in a small hug.

"Don't worry," He murmured into her hair, when tears began to leak down her cheeks. "I will not let Taliben have you. Father is old. I am the first man of the home now and I have a say so in this too." Raja giggled at the stubborn tone that echoed in his voice.

"Oh Mikal. When was I ever so lucky to have such a wonderful brother like you?"

"When you came to us Raja." He answered smiling. But soon his smile faded.

"You know…something always confused me about you. I know that my mother is not your mother by blood. Nor father. But then if no one in this village bore you as their own then where did you come from?" He asked pondering it himself.

"Yatima says I came from a place far far away. That I was forgotten by my mother and father. And while Akil was on one of his journeys he found me. He said it was as if I had fallen like a star from the sky. And then they took me in.."

"How could someone forget their own child…?" Mikal asked astounded. Raja noticed her fists were balled tightly together, as a deep new sadness seeps through her skin.

"I don't know. I wish I could ask them. My real family." Mikal stubbed his toe against the dirt.

"It doesn't matter anyway, " he insisted folding his arms. "We are your real family Raja. And that's all that really counts." Raja touched his arm with affection.

"You honor me by being my brother Mikal." With that she turned and walked back towards the Aluk. But Mikal called out after her. She glanced back at him.

"Yes?" There was a spark in his eyes.

"The Spirit feast is tonight. Tonight summer ends. " Raja stiffled a gasp.

The spirit feast- of course! How could she have forgotten?

"I suggest you get ready," Mikal said with a chuckle. Raja laughed in return.

"Yes I will! Thank you for reminding me."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"This is asinine." Wufei declared watching all of the people pass in and out of the large village. There was excitement in the midst of the crowds, as warriors came back and worth carrying bundles of things. _Their_ things. The items ranged from clothes to weapon shells, food, Wufei even recognized his own tooth brush. Some grinning old fool had taken it from the pile and was now scratching his back with it. But today was not extremely unbearable, the heat had simmered down a bit and there was a small cooling breeze in the air. Wufei stiffened his upper lip- watching the sweaty native scrub his back vigorously with _his_ toothbrush was very psychologically unsettling but he managed to hold in his pride.

"Well they can take my clothes and my toothbrush but they can't have-"

A little boy ran by and stopped in front of him. Wufei's eyes widened a fraction.

"My _Katana_…" He gasped.

He was carrying one of his spare Katanas upside down over his shoulder. The little boy smiled wide to reveal several gaps in his teeth and waved.

"Su ku!"

Wufei blinked but the little bo had already pranced off. Duo was suffering from hard stomach curdling laughter next to him.

"Damn…" He whistled, "They took your bird _and_ your bush." He dissolved into laughter again and was soon followed by Quatre who had worked hard to contain it. His politeness was finally starting to wear off.

"I wonder who found all of it." Trowa said watching the commotion as the villagers crowded around their male warriors. From far away it only looked like a sea of black bodies.

"It was him. That one over there." Heero said suddenly. Quatre and Trowa turned to him to see where he pointing to and followed it. Duo looked over as well. His eyes narrowed.

"It's that dickbrain Talbenn. So he went on a little goose hunt for our stuff did he." He spat in the dirt his violet eyes blazing. "Well he looks pretty damn _pleased_ with himself."

"Hellooohw!" A bright cheery voice called. Duo smiled when he spotted the golden haired girl approaching them with full arms. She wore a smug expression knowing she had said the greeting right and her accent was actually not that bad. Duo lifted his hand to high five her and Raja complied having already learned the gesture. When the others did not look away from the crowd she turned to see what they were seeing. She shook her head with an annoyed expression.

"Taliben saa tatu kasoro." She said glancing at the dark towering male in distain. Duo smirked.

"So you don't like him either do you..?" Rajas eyes had watched his face when he said this and he had the feeling she understood completely. She kicked the ground and glared at Taliben who stood off in the distance oblivious to them.

"Miie go kaiio." Duo nodded.

"I don't like him either babe." Raja dropped the basket to the ground. She pointed to the sky.

"Unak wenda wapii taoou! Jai naayo akaat maan." She exclaimed her bright blue eyes beaming in excitement. Duo shrugged to show he didn't understand. Eventually after three charades from Rajas brilliant acting skills Trowa finally was able to understand.

"She's trying to tell us that summers almost over. I think they're going to have some sort of celebration." Duo nodded and stopped turning to Trowa is surprise.

"How did you get all that?" Trowa blushed and turned his back not wanting too much attention.

"We used charades in the circus. I had to get good at them," He replied with a shrug.

Raja didn't stay long with them, she seemed rather ancy to go somewhere and as soon as they were fed and brought some water she was up and off to the next task. Duo sighed and kicked the sand his boredom coming back to life.

What was he going to do around here all day without Raja there to amuse him? Wufei was obviously stricken now from the sight of his Katana being dragged off by some little jungle boy. Quatre was being abnormally quiet lately, and Trowa and Heero were never really an option for talking. Duo brought his right leg up and cringed at the sight of the small white colony that was feeding off of the dead flesh in his wound.

"She didn't even check my wound so I could flirt with her," He mumbled sadly.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Khama, is that you?" the old man asked, opening his bleary eyes that struggled under the weight of his drooping skin. The middle-aged warrior came closer to the side of the large bed quilted with precious furs. He stopped at the foot of the bed and bowed his head in respect.

"Yes Mansa. It is I. I have come on your demand, what is it that you need to tell me?" When Khama allowed his eyes to turn up he frowned deeply. The sight was almost unbearable. It was like seeing one of his own kind locked up in chains. The Mansa had become sick. Incredibly sick…and weak.

His skin seems like old withered layers simply laying across his bones like a thin blanket. Dark veins rose above the surface of his hands as they reached out to Khama beckoning him closer. Hesitantly he complied. But he wished he could leave. What a sad day it would be when the Mansa left this world. Khama saw it in his eyes that he knew it would be soon. His death was near. His king struggled to form words from his mouth.

"I…I want you to keep something secret for me. I trust you to fullfill it once I am dead."

"Mansa…whatever it is…whatever you say I shall swear to keep it secret." Khama replied sincerely. Without knowing he had reached out and grasped the old mans hand. His kings grip was weak. Once it had been firm. It had been strong and feirce, he had been the best warrior in all of Kashka. Now he was a fraction of what was…of his past. He was a dying old man with sad thoughts of goodbye.

"Listen to me." He said. The Mansa lifted his frail neck and Khama listened closely.

" When I pass. You will give orders to release the prisoners. They have good hearts, and their intentions towards us are not false. I have watched from a far when they are with Raja and I know that they would not harm her or anything she cares about. Raja loves Kashka and her people. Therefore so must they respect us. " Khama was at a loss for words. He stuttered tried to make some sense of what had just been said.

"My king…I..I do not think it would be wise----.."

"Khama they are young. Men..yes but they are young. I believe this was not Pallas wish to have them strung upon us. With my death falling on one of the next full moons it will bring sadness and distraction to the people." He gripped the warriors hand tightly now, and his small tired eyes came to life with a piercing spark.

"You will use that to your advantage. You will release them and bid them their leave. But for now…you are to remain silent on it. Is that understood?"

"Yes…Mansa." The old man nodded and his head crumbled back weakly against the pillows of lions fur.

"Good," he murmured, "then you are free to go now."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja sat outside her home in a hushed excitement, her fingers working tirelessly on the bowl of tropical leaves in front of her. She had already made her two favorite colors of paint- one was the color of the sky on its brightest day and the other was the color of Duos eyes. She blushed when she saw the beautiful color it created. She didn't understand why she found him attractive. All of the boys were shorter then the men in her village, taller then her but still they were shorter then the others. Their backs and fronts were muscular which symbolized good protection as a husband but they were slim shouldered…and their skins were all different shades.

While she constantly chided to herself that it was unwise to fall for any of them she couldn't help but surrender to infatuation and curiosity. First she felt her self pulled towards Wufei. Now that she was growing more shy and queit around Duo…aroused by her knew confusing feelings..she couldn't be sure who she liked most anymore. Raja wondered what a life with each of them would be like…if they weren't so different. Maybe she would find that affection she saw in the other families. Maybe she would've grown old with someone, together. Maybe…

"Raja pull your head out of the clouds! It's me Lika." Raja blinked adjusting her dry eyes from their stillness while she had been daydreaming and turned towards the sound of the voice. She smiled brightly when it fell on her long time friend. Lika was and had been for the longest time her only female friend in the village. The other women had accepted Raja…but Raja knew their approval of her would only go so far. But last summer Lika had been given to a husband- his name was Keemiol. They went away together in their own home and for a full year Lika was forbidden to go outside or talk to anyone but her husband. Not until she produced her first born. Then the custom was finished and she could come outside in the village again. She had just given birth to a son which Keemiol named Jaric. He was to return today with Taliben and the others. Raja wondered now where he was though…she hadn't seen him arrive with Taliben and his trunk-head minions. Lika held Jaric tightly against the side of her hip and Raja waved to show her greeting. She was not allowed to touch her now that she was a wife.

"It's good that you're allowed to come out now," Raja said beaming. Lika nodded and tilted the baby to her breast so it could drink.

"Keemiol is supposed to be back by now..But I haven't seen or heard from him at all. Have you?" Raja shook her head.

"No. I haven't. Maybe he went to the palace to go and give the Mansa news of the trip." Lika nodded but her eyes grew hesitant.

"Maybe…" She replied. She put a side her worry with a weak smile and changed the subject.

"Raja it's so good to see you. When I was released from my Aluk you were the first person I came to see besides my family. Keemiol and I wanted to show everyone out son together but I guess he left me to it." She laughed. Suddenly she smiled again.

"Raja…you've been growing. Your chest is bigger!" Raja flushed and covered her slightly revealed midsection with folded arms.

"Perhaps you will take a husband soon? Word tells me that Taliben has asked for you."

"Yes he has. And my refusal to his request remains final," Raja said stiffly. Lika rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so pig-headed. Taliben is one of the most handsome men in the village- besides my husband of course," She added with a wry smile. Raja kicked the ground up against her toes but continued to mix the leaves as she spoke.

"I will not marry some pompous oaf who doesn't know anything but the size of his own pride. He's cruel and arrogant and bizarre. You should see the way he looks at me when I am taking care of the prisoners. He's a mad man!"

"He's jealous." Lika corrected wagging a finger.

" Men do not like seeing what they want go after something else. Even if you don't have any intentions to be their woman it still would make him angry." Raja didn't answer she just kept her eyes down and continued to mix the leaves. But she was working with a bit more force.

"You don't like him at all?" Lika asked.

"I despise him," Raja said sopping what she was doing and looking up.

"I hate everything about him. I hate the very air he breathes. And when he touches me its like an insult. If I ever marry…which I probably won't…as Palla as my witness it will never be to Taliben!"

Lika looked very surprised. But suddenly she began to understand.

"You like one of those white prisoners don't you? You want one of them…"

Raja again said nothing. She wished she could. But there was nothing she could say that would be honest. She didn't know what to think or how she felt right now. Finally she decided to say something else.

"I just hope that they all remain alive. And that the Mansa will be lenient with their lives. They do not deserve death Lika. I have seen it in their eyes. I have watched their faces. They have seen all of the sadness of the world and there is pain in their past. It would be like kicking a dog who has already been beaten and starved. I _am_ fascinated with them yes…but I also _pity _them. For when I think of the pain I have felt I know its nothing compared to theirs.."

Lika accepted this and asked no more about it. She sat on the ground keeping her distance respectfully of her young unmarried friend and let Jaric play around on the ground.

"Do you need help with this?" She asked. Raja smiled and nodded at her.

"Rip up those leaves for me and put them here. I'll mix them and make some more colors." Lika nodded at her and pulled the leaves towards her.

She remembered when they were little they would mix the leaves together and help each other paint their faces to get ready for the feast. But now…times had changed. Things were very different. And she and Raja were not little girls anymore. No matter how hard she knew Raja didn't want to let go… She had to grow up some day. Lika only hoped that when Taliben finally won her over Raja wouldn't do something stubborn. To be a wife was a very important thing. And if you disgraced your husband…you disgraced yourself. She hoped Raja would be careful.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A large creamy ball hung up in the sky lighting the world below it. Raja leaned over the side of the river and saw it as if it were sitting on her shoulder. She gazed at the dark shadow of her reflection and put a hand to her face. Traces of violet danced in vines by the corner of her eyes, her eye lids were adorned with blue and pink. Her lips were stained a light shade of maroon. Blue symbolized the light of the sky. Pink..love and maroon was the flesh that was the human body of life.

She was satisfied with the way she looked so she tossed a rock in the river and it rippled the image of her. She had told her reflection to go away.

She would be needed soon to help Yatima bring the food to the fire pit where everyone would be cooking their offerings and the men would be preparing the drums and instruments for dancing. It was going to be a wonderful feast this year. And Raja was finally old enough to do her favorite dance. The song of the cobra. The Mansa had granted her to be the leader of that dance this summer and she was most pleased. Yatima would be so proud of her, she knew all the moves. Lika had said that this song aroused the men of the village and made the women who were dancing it very attractive by the way they moved with the snakes. Maybe if Raja did well enough she could find other men to request her hand as well…then Akil would forget Taliben like a rotten apple..and Raja would deal with getting rid of easier suitors.

Raja left the river and followed the light of the fire from the village that stood far off in the distance. Tonight there were no worries. Tonight she would forget about Taliben, about the prisoners fate…there were no problems.

She was just going to dance.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Next chap will be short cause I got bored and stopped right now. It'll be out later, probably by tonight if not then by tomorrow for sure. Just thought I'd put something up! REVIEW!!! Please and Thank you!


	11. Chapter 9

A.N. Gaaaah I know i know i didn't update like i promised. I knew what i wanted written but i couldn't find the time nor the spark. I have to have that frame of mind when i write or else its crappy and boring. You don't want boring do you? Nope! hahah so this one wnet longer then i expected enjoy it people. I'll try I'll TRY to get another one out ASAP.

Chapter 9: The Song of the Cobra

He could hear music in the distance. He could see the light of the fire dim because it was so far away. There was a crowd hovering around it. Trowa knew their feast was probably about to begin. Taste ran dry from his mouth at the thought of real food…the food he had gone without for nearly half a month.

Duo had been out all day, with the exception of waking up a few times and moping about something. Then he got bored again and fell asleep.

Quatre had been very quiet lately, it seemed he, like Trowa did not have much to say these days. Heero was out of his line of view but he might as well have been non-existent even his breathing went unnoticed. To his surprise it had been Wufei who was starting all of the conversation that day. Just as he was now.

"It's funny isn't it? We haven't eaten any real food for days, and they're over there eating like _kings_." He bit out angrily. Suddenly something occurred to Trowa so he could change the subject, he wasn't really wanting to talk about food at the moment.

"Where did you say you lost your real Katana Wufei?" But this only seemed to be a worst subject for the Chinese man and Trowa regretted bringing it up.

"That weak bastard Taliben. He has it, I've seen him walking around with it on his belt like its some Trophy from the gods that was sent to him. Ignorant fool. He'll probably go and use it to chop wood instead of what it's really for. When we get out of this the first thing I'm going to do is get my Katana and…---"

"You mean _if_ we get out of this," Trowa corrected. He shouldn't have said _that_ either. This was why Trowa didn't like talking more then he had to. If he didn't look at the situation long enough he had a bad habit of always saying eerie things to bring someone down…to bring them back to reality. But it was the truth and he couldn't help it.Wufei was more quiet now but he grunted in agreement.

"If we get out…" He repeated. Trowa turned onto his back again his eyes straying to the village once more. Sounds began to vibrate through the air and ground. Exotic music filled the air and the music begun. The crowed began to thin into a circle watching as others danced for entertainment. Trowa squinted against the faded light off in the distance but his search was in vain. He wondered where she was…and what she was doing..

Perhaps she was dancing with them. Swaying to the beat of the drums.

Or maybe she was like him. Somewhere alone in her own world, watching everything as if it were always so far away. Trowa closed his eyes so he wouldn't think about it anymore and decided maybe what he really needed was some sleep.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tonight the houses were abandoned. Small children tucked safely in their beds. A distant howl aroused the air of the night sky, calling to the wolves that roamed the night. Tonight it was the end of summer. Tonight was a time to _dance._

But Lika did not feel like dancing. She felt like dying. It was as if a hole had punctured her in the chest and she would bleed to death if she did not find a way to make it go away. There was only one way to dry her constant tear. To find Keemiol and bring him home.

She had asked everyone. Searched everywhere. The palace, the gatherers market, the missu. He was no where to be found. It was as if he had been swept away from the earth never to return! And she wanted to know why…why had he not come to see her and their son when Taliben and his crew returned? Why was it that no one seemed to have heard from him or even seen a trace of him all day? Keemiol had always been a quiet reserved man. But he was not invisible. Lika decided that she would get to the bottom of this. And by doing that she would have to see Taliben. He would surly know where to find her husband.

Lika saw him speaking with his minions just outside of the crowd that hovered by the large bon fire. The smell of fresh meat and exotic fruit filled her senses along with smoke but she ignored the merry making and approached him sternly.

"Taliben," She said loudly to catch his attention, for a moment he must've thought she was someone else but his smile faded when he realized it was only her.

"I need to speak with you."

"Not now Lika. I am busy." She stepped in front of him so that her eyes were level to his chin. She held her ground.

"Well your business can wait. This is important." Taliben frowned his other minions behind her must've looked surprised for her boldness against her cousin. But she knew Talibens anger only got the best of him when he wasn't getting what he wanted. Something physical like Raja. Gently she grabbed his arm.

"Please Taliben, it will not take long." Lika promised holding his gaze with her large worried eyes. He sighed.

"Fine, but make it quick." He said in annoyance. Lika brought him around the missu and two homes before she turned and finally had the will to speak.

"Taliben I want to know where my husband is. He hasn't been here all day and no one has seen him. Did he not return with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen him either." Likas red rimmed eyes sparked with anger.

"I grew up with you Taliben. I know when you lie." Taliben glared at her with indifference.

"Lika.. Keemiol journeyed with us but we were separated somewhere in the Jungle. I am sure he's fine.. he knows the way home." Lika stepped back her cousins words catching her off guard.

"You left him? He was lost…and you didn't search for him-- or try to find him?!" She asked incredulously. Taliben shrugged. And turned to walk back to the feast.

"He may return. He may not. It's not my fault if he does not know how to stay close. Good night Lika."

He left her there stunned and alone. Silent.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Rajas ear were ringing with sound as the drums hit their final mark, signifying the kings arrival. Her small stomach was filled with Jumbaba causing her feet to feel foreign and to sway lightly across the ground. Her world was spinning, dancing to all the wonderful sounds of delight, the music and grand embers of fire that rose from the dark pit. She turned and righted her self accordingly to greet her king with the others. He approached from atop the hill that held his palace, and the moon shone behind him. At first Raja thought it was a lion with the torso of a man and she had to restrain her self from gasping. She squinted her eyes and ran into the person next to her in excitement.

"Watch your feet," The woman growled, her eyes furrowing together in a straight angry line. The young blonde stumbled backwards, a lazy grin coming across her face in apology.

"Sorry."

But it was the Mansa- in his royal cape of fur, the lions head placed over his own so that his face peaked out in the dark cave of its mouth. The Mansa raised his palms to the sky and the people bowed to their knees in respect while the ceremony began.

"Brothers and sisters, yet another fine summer passes for Kashka. And we give thanks this night. Thanks be to the Gods... For their guidance..for the fine grains of wheat from the earth. For the wild boars we have speared to feed our children! For the safe and peaceful passage from our enemies. Praise the Gods!"

Raja lifted her chin and joined the joyful chorus.

"Praise the Gods!"

"Praise Yalluk. God of the night time sky!" The people repeated their kings words with vigor and respect. Raja was deafened by the sounds of her people and their cheers as they danced around and shouted their respects to the stars above.

"Praise Palla, God of the sun!"

In the back of her mind she caught a glimse of their faces..and how alone they were but her senses were dulled from the drinks and she was no longer susceptible to guilt, or pain. Just passion. And excitement. Her lips found the will to speak and she utter the praising with a laugh.

"Praise you Palla.." The Mansa lowered his hands signaling quiet.

"And last- give praise to Gizzam. Lord of _all_ that is."

This was a silent prayer. No one but the Mansa held the right to speak in Gizzams name, he was far too great and those that did speak it aloud were fools. Only a fool would think themselves higher then _He_ of all that is…

When Raja looked up once more she could barely contain her breath. Her ears could already hear the faint rolling of the drums as they waited anxiously to continue their thundering music. The Mansas face appeared black against the bright light of the fire, and only the whites of his eyes and teeth that smiled so mysteriously could be seen…

"Let the feast _begin!_"

Raja grinned. The crowd thinned and circled the fire again. Sounds came back to life, the sounds of a hundred men and women dancing and laughing and talking amongst the fire. Raja made her way across the camp dodging through the mass of dark oily bodies and shoulders. Eventually she nudged her way through and stumbled out of the crowd with a sharp jump. She reeled and caught herself against the feet of the most respected. If it hadn't been for her drunken state she would have apologized immediately, the sober part of her mind was begging her too but she merely looked up into the eyes of her king and grinned like a sheep.

He too couldn't help his smile. With a laugh he offered his frail arms to her from his pedestal and helped her to find her balance.

"I am glad you have come of age to join us in the summer feast Raja." He said, holding her straight as she swayed.

"Are you enjoying yourself young one?" She nodded eagerly.

"Yes Mansa. Very much!" The slurred sound of her voice caused him to laugh again. He patted her shoulder affectionately.

"Good, good. Now let's see that pretty dance shall we?..but only when you are ready. I think for now you should rest for a while before you tip over. No more drinks or I fear Akil and Mikal will be carrying you home!" Raja nodded.

"Yes Mansa. I'll stay away from the juice I promise!" With that she rolled on her heel and sauntered off back into the crowd. A thought to find her friend passed through her mind.

'I wonder where Lika could be…' She hadn't seen her all evening. Lika had promised she would be there to keep her company..

Raja shrugged it off her eyes passing blankly over the sea of faces as she passed them. She spotted Ajule and Yeebal by the roaster arguing about who got to roll it back and forth. Raja rolled her eyes as the dead boar swerved wildly over the fire from their commotion. As she expected she found Taliben standing off to the side nearby, surrounded by his usual crowed of anxious young girls, most of them were labeled as the whores of the village. Raja had to supress a snigger when she found her brother in the corner near a tent with Waytua the butchers daughter. He had obviously had his fill of drink for the evening because he was now nibbling off of her neck whispering sweet affections and gathering her into a very compromising position. Raja turned away blushing finding she really didn't wish to see anymore. Her brother after all was not a little boy anymore. He would do as he pleased.

Raja found her self a more quiet place to sober up on the outskirt of the feast and sat down. She knew the effects would wear off soon and it was only a matter of time. She would have to gather Sheeda, Kaalina and the others so they could prepare for their entrance…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Taliben eyed his minions while sucking roughly on the skin of his mistresses neck. His arms held three of them, all giggling and fighting eagerly for his full attention. But none would have it. He had not seen Raja all night since the feast began and he knew she would be preparing to dance soon. And Taliben had a wonderful idea on how to keep himself amused in the meantime…

"Taliben do you want me…" One whispered licking his cheek with pressure and suggestion. The option appealed to him slightly but he chose to refuse it for now. He had a mission to complete if he wanted everything to go as planned.

He had to find some way to rid himself of these blubbering whores first though.

"Now you all know I would enjoy taking the three of you at once…but not tonight…I have some business to attend to." With a small amount of regret at leaving, their moans and pouts following him he made his way over to the pit roast.

"Stop arguing you fools and follow me." He snapped, hushing the arguing pair and cutting into the crowd again. Without looking too suspicious he carefully pulled out of ring of firelight and into the shadows of the abandoned village.

Ajule and Yeebal followed soon enough but with much less grace and care.

"What is it Taliben," Ajule slurred into the darkness. Taliben eyed what he had to work with in annoyance. They would have to do.

"Stop breathing so loud Yeebal, you sound like a wart hog."

"Sorry."

"What's going on," Ajule repeated a little louder. Talibens midnight eyes seemed to glimmer in the dark. He grinned.

"We are going to play a little game."

"On who?" They asked in union. Talibens grinned deepened.

"On one of the prisoners. They haven't had fun in a long while…let's say we give one of them a break hmm?" Obviously their silence opted as confusion but Taliben paid them no more attention with words. He simply turned and gestured them to follow.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The breeze curbed gently around the tree, gliding through its branches.

All five of the pilots were sound asleep. So four of them wouldn't have heard when one was clamped over the mouth and awakened.

The hand struck his lips like lightning and its pressure was strong. He couldn't call out to the others. Tiredness had reached its full height on all of them. They had passed out. The pilot struggling soundlessly against two grips of iron as their hands held him while the third man cut the bindings. He was released and for a moment he felt a wild excitement at being free…until a stinging punch to his stomach brought him back to reality.

"Kuny wa tafa hano." The third hissed and suddenly the hot burning sand began to fill his beaten old shoes as he was dragged mercilessly across the dessert. Their destination of course…was the village.

The pilot cringed at the feeling of sharp beads of sand scratching at his ankles. He picked them up but no sooner had he tried he was dropped to the ground. He blew dirt out of his face his natural instinct was to get up off the ground. But A large foot came down hard on his back and kept him rooted to the spot. He opened his bleary eyes as saw a rim of orange light tracing across the ground in front of him. He looked up to see a crowd of people very close by, all of them standing inside the ring of light. No sooner did he see this were his lips silenced from calling out. A hairy piece of fabric was clamped across his mouth and tied tightly around his head. Now…he only had his eyes and his ears. A dark baritone voice found the pit of his ear making his spine shiver.

"Lep jo mecca." A moment later the band between his teeth was briefly lifted and a thick warm substance filled his mouth. Alarmed, the pilot swerved and choked back the sour foamy substance but he was held down and forced to drink it when his nose was gripped firmly to restrain air. He swallowed the unknown bile, his eyes watering. He heard them laugh when they saw this.

"Oooh…Teho gogaat sa na wak ati…ehh?" The third one came into the light and the pilots stinging eyes narrowed in anger.

It was Taliben, the bastard that bothered Raja so much. And he was not alone. These men were who held him were probably his two minions..The sour drink was poured down his throat once more. The pilot shifted slowly in their arms growing dizzier by the minute. The substance seemed to be building up in the pit of his stomach making him feel heavy and unbalanced. He'd been drunk before but there was no comparison. His head lolled about and fell forward but Taliben grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled him up right again.

Then wordlessly he pointed and the pilots eyes found what he was pointing to.

It was Raja. And she looked like he had never seen her before. She could not see him…but he could see her. They all could. In the light of the fire she stood in the center of a circle formed by women all dressed the same. Baskets surrounded them and stood untouched. Paint outlined curves and parts of her body, her face shielded in a mask so perfect and mysterious..it reminded him of a gypsy queen..

A wild beat formed in his mind. Drums..he could hear drums. They were so real- the music seemed so real he could even hear it ringing in his ears.

And then slowly…she began to dance. First her hips swayed to the beat. One move at a time…teasing the eyes of her watchers. Then her hips moved faster. The pilot found himself hypnotized by them…the way the bronze of her skin shimmered in the light of the fire. The muscles in her stomach flared as she flexed in and out, her arms finding motions to match the music perfectly. Her shoulders wreathed and her hips twisted faster and faster until finally she moved. The others danced around her as she moved within the circle…like a magnificent bird caught in a cage.. Her movements awed the crowd…had them quiet and watching.

The pilot heard the music progress…and suddenly the sound of pipes and lutes filled the air. What he saw next shocked him.

Snakes started bursting from the baskets, their black necks flared their tongues hissing in arousal. They too swayed their bodies to the music…and the pilot watched in a daze his eyes glued open so that he wouldn't miss a moment. He heard a chuckle on his shoulder. Taliben had been watching too.

So this was what it was about.

He had wanted him to see. To see what Taliben thought he had. To see what Taliben was saying he _couldn't_ have.

"Jehe pennoe leaat yan, aah?" For some reason…barriers didn't matter right then. He knew this was all meant to tease him. And that drink…her dancing. The way her body had moved and twisted to the music..it was torture to a man in the deepest sense…He was aroused in more ways then he knew. But Taliben was no fool. He kicked him lightly in the groin and laughed hard when he received a painful moan from his captive.

'What the hell did they make me drink…' Well it didn't matter now..all he knew was that he didn't want to watch any longer. It had been nearly impossible pulling his eyes away from the girls body once…he didn't want to go back and do it again. He wouldn't give in to this man and his phonies. He wouldn't let them have their little inside joke completely.

He looked at the ground and even when Taliben shoved his chin in the air his eyes refused to look back at the feast. He heard the man snarl and he knew that his little adventure had now come to an end.

Taliben punched him twice across the face knocking him out. Then he signaled to Ajule and Yeebal to return him to his bindings and with one last smirk as the drunken white man was dragged away he returned to his whores at the feast.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja could feel the anticipation of the cobras as the music heightened, she spun herself around and suddenly the crowd was cheering and dancing too. The snakes slithered from their baskets and fell into the sand. Rajas moves grew timid but she continued…she knew this was tradition. No harm would befall her or the dancers. Out of the corner of her eye she watched them slither closer, the jingle of the bells on her hips, and the sound of the Diji near by luring them closer and closer to her. They were in a trance…slipping quietly through the feet of the dancers who also danced in a timid motion.

The dance was near its end. The music came faster and faster. The chosen warriors for the next generation including Taliben and her brother came forth to complete the ceremony, long raw knives clasping firmly in their hands. They joined the gaps of the circle as the music hit its final note and the last sound of the diji protruded into the night. Raja could hear nothing but the hissing and the sound of her own frightened breath as it raised from her lips. She held her arms raised in the last position of the dance, not moving an inch as all seven cobras hissed angrily at her feet.

Their necks flared larger and the men raised their knives. Raja closed her eyes to the final moments of the ceremony. It was over.

She opened them and each man held one of the dead killer snakes in their hands, blood spilt across their fingers and their smiles proud. Raja and the women bowed before them as they formed a line to the Mansa and offered the snake as a gift.

Raja peeked through her veil of hair, her painted eyes gleaming while she watched her brother being honored as one of the seven warriors. Each of the seven warriors would now hold power over the entire village and the only person who had higher ranks then them would be the Mansa and his royal court. Mikal couldn't stop smiling. And Taliben to her distaste looked as casual and smug as ever. She knew Mikal would never be chosen to rule…but she hoped someone other then Taliben..Jabari perhaps…but _not _Taliben…

But something did not seem right when her eyes rested on the Mansa. He was leaning heavily on his side. Raja noticed it before anyone else and right before he fell over she bolted forward and caught him against her back. The others cried out in surprise and the warriors sprang forth to help him. She felt Taliben shove her roughly aside and she had just enough time to see him smirking at her before he turned his attention to the King. He was heaving up a storm..his eyes were dilated and a pool of saliva dripped down his mouth. The old man crumbled again but this time it was against the arms of his servant. The Mansas faithful servant was at his side with large worried eyes.

"You are not well enough to continue Mansa. P-please…let me take you back.--"

"No wait," The old man replied firmly with his weak voice.

"I will end the ceremony first." The servant sighed but nodded obediently and recoiled to his position.

"As you wish."

Raja didn't know how she knew it…or why but as she watched the old man she had grown so fond of…one she respected and would trust with her life…she knew it was almost the end for him. Gizzam was coming. He was so close now. If she had the eyes of the night she could possibly catch a glimpse of him…wandering the village house by house…searching for the Mansas soul.

Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't dare wipe them away until the ceremony was deemed over and she could take off the paint that stained her cheeks and body. She listened deftly to the sound of her kings voice…and a part of her wondered if it would be last time she ever heard it again.

"The feast is over. May you all go on this new eve and live prosperous lives. May your children grow strong and wise. May your daughters marry and bare healthy children. May you all have food in your body. Good night now. You may go home."

Raja willed herself to move, her feet trudging softly against the rough desert sand following the others. She heard them all she knew what they were thinking.

"The Mansa did not look well…"

"Perhaps it's just a passing sickness."

"Perhaps _He_ of all that is…is coming for him.."

"Then Taliben will be named Mansa." Raja closed her eyes she couldn't take it.

A hand gripped her own and reeled her around. Of course she knew it was Taliben but she refused to open her eyes to see his grim featured face.

"The Mansa does not have much time left. I will be named King after he passes. And I will be asking for you Raja. You will give in. It is only a matter of time…"

Such a fowl voice…and such fowl words to whisper. Anything was fowl when it came to Taliben. Raja could feel his breath hot and drunken against her neck and it frightened her. She pulled away looking for her father immediately. She found Mikal instead watching them and waiting for her with his fists clenched and ready.

"I must go Taliben." She replied neutrally.

"This is the last time you'll walk away from me Raja. Enjoy it." He called after her. Raja looked back and saw him smiling oddly at something she couldn't understand. She cringed and looped arms with her droopy eyed brother leading the way home.

Sleep found her and soothed her body. But Talibens words found her in the night...and haunted her in her dreams...

'_Enjoy it.'_

Something was going to happen. _Very_ soon.

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

**Hehehe I'm not telling you who the chosen pilot is...knowing me thought you guys probably already guessed. Don't worry. For those of you who didn't figure it out it will be explained in the following chaps. Somethings about to happen. We all feel it!! Yay anticipation anticiaption. REVIEW PLEASE. I LOVE REVIEWS. THE MORE I GET, THE FASTER I WANT TO WRITE.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!!!! it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy…**

Chapter 10: Death Lies and freedom

He was no longer the king of his people tonight. Tonight he was simply a masaiian man…with ordinary thoughts. His breath was slow and light. His heart beat faint. Time was all that mattered now.

He had said goodbye to the world.

To his people.

Even his wives and children.

Now as he lie in bed he had time to reminisce about the life he had been given, the life he had led. From the moment he turned seventeen…after his fathers death..he had ruled. He had led his people through war. Through hunger and sickness. They had overcome all obstacles. Kashka prevailed.

Now it was time to pass the power. Jabari would make a great king.

But Taliben would not be pleased about the news.

The small frail man was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the curtain being pulled back. It revealed the very face he had been thinking of. And that face revealed what he had feared to be expected; anger and rage.

"Leave us, Iuzal." The trembling servant took one last look at the angry eyed warrior before bowing and retreating briskly into the shadows.

"Taliben. Come into the light. I want to look at you."

The tall broad shouldered man stood still for a moment. Then slowly..he stepped forward. The old man eyed him carefully. What he said next he spoke with honesty.

"For ten years Taliben I have watched you grow. I have learned about your attributes..your personality, your strength. You are an amazing warrior. Kashka is lucky to have you."

"Thank you Mansa." He replied. But his voice was dead. Bare of any tone. The Mansa knew it would have come to this. He had made his decision ever since that day at the palace with the _captives_… but he wouldn't bother Taliben with his decision on _them_. Khama would do well to remember his orders and no one would be notified but Jabari himself…_after_ it was taken care of.

"Then you know my decision?" The old man asked. The warrior before him nodded calmly.

"I assume it is Jabari who is the chosen one." The Mansa nodded.

"He will be crowned tomorrow."

"Have you written a will?" Taliben asked feigning curious, his eyes searching. The old man didn't notice he simply pointed.

"It is on that tablet against the wall. It's still drying." Taliben glanced in the corner and saw the tablet of stone with red paint across its surface…etching his failure to become Mansa… into history. He breathed out slowly and lowered his head so that his King could not see him.

"Does anyone _know_ of your wishes?" He asked carefully. The old man shifted on his bed lifting himself up by the elbows. Creases formed across his forehead, his mouth set into a deep frown.

"No Taliben they do not. But when the next sun rises the word will be spread through all of Kashka. And what would it matter if they _did _anyway?"

When Taliben turned around the Mansas old worn eyes were too late…his face had changed into one of simple muse.

"I was just asking my King a simple question…nothing more." He turned and came closer to the bed where the man now sat eyeing him carefully. His voice rang out softly in the room and his eyes never left Talibens face.

"I have known you for a very long time Taliben. I know…that what has been decided must be very upsetting to you..but you must understand..it's for the best of the people. It is for your _own_ good too. You will thank my name one day son…because I have freed you of a future that has endless hardship and toil."

Taliben sighed and kneeled before the small frail body before him.

"No my king…I fear it is you who will be thanking _me_."

The king of Kashka stopped breathing for a moment. Had he heard him right?..

He watched the towering brute hover above him shadowing the light from the roof. All he could see now was the faint outline of a face above his own. A face he did not recognize. A face he no longer knew..

He backed away, his bony hands trembling.

"What do you mean??--" The man merely sighed again and placed a hand over both of his own. He came closer. So close that his lips barely missed the old mans cheek..

"Saving you from a terrible mistake. You will thank me someday," His grip grew hard over the old mans hands, his other hand coming up to lay over his mouth and nose.

Taliben kissed the old mans cheek and turned his head away as the struggling began.

"Sleep well my King."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Khama watched the Gatherers wife work timidly, her hands fumbling over the five small packs fruit and nuts. He checked the sky and noticed the moon was now almost two quarters away from where it had been when he had entered the building. His frown deepened and he pushed her aside.

"Get out of my way! _I'll_ do it. Can't you work any faster woman?" The woman threw her hands up in the air with a hiss and went to the door.

"I don't like being left in the dark about things Khama. Why would need all of this food so late in the night? You wake me from my bed to pack food and yet you won't even tell me what it's for." Khama rolled his eyes.

"Eating _obviously_." The woman folded her arms.

"Well you must've been damn well hungry for _this_ much."

"I am taking a journey…that's all you need to know." With that he grabbed the sacks and hurried away from the aluk before the flustered woman could interrogate him more.

Now…for the prisoners…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Trowa was the first to awaken..but he cursed himself for his timing. He had always had a bad habit of waking up in the middle of the night. For no reason.

He was bored out of his mind..even the vultures weren't around to keep him company. There was a song permanently etched in his brain and had been there for the last three hours. He had suffered with it long enough. It was a good song..he had no idea who sang it but he remembered hearing it once in Quatres car…The day they had all taken Relena to the beach. He had liked it. For once in his life he had been able to enjoy a sunny day without bloodshed and bullets...

With nothing else to do he gave in to the words in his head, the music started..or at least as much as he could remember. And he began to sing.

'_And when I see you.._

_I really see you upside down._

_But my brain knows better.._

_It picks you up and turns you around..turns you around._

_If you feel discouraged..when there's a lack of color here._

_So don't worry lover..it's really bursting at the seams. _

_Absorbing everything….spectrums A to Z…-' _Trowa stopped his half hum abruptly.

"Who's there."

Sensing someone was coming Trowa lifted his head squinting hard through the night searching. Out of the shadows a black figure formed. He couldn't make out any details. All he knew was that it wasn't Raja. Nor the large brute Taliben that he had come to recognize. Before he even made an attempt to waken the others the man stepped forth carefully and held out his hands.

"Kaaysan! Kaaysan.." He said. Trowa threw back his unruly hair so that he could glare at the man with both eyes.

"What do you want?" He growled. Quatre began to stir. He knew Duo was probably already awake the moment the footsteps approached, for stealth was his expertise. Quatre began to groan.

"T-Trowa…Trowa what's the matter--"

"Someone's here." Duo said calmly. Wufei sighed from the other side of the tree and looked around the corner.

"What does he want?" He asked in an annoyed groggy voice. There was a man standing there. But he wasn't doing anything. Suddenly he moved closer.

"Wake Heero up." Trowa demanded. Quatre immediately started nudging and kicking Heero trying to get him to stir but he wouldn't budge.

"Heero. Wake up." Nothing. Quatre frowned and shoved the pilot hard in the shoulder.

"Heero?? Wake up!" But still, the Pilot slept. Quatre turned to Trowa with worry in his eyes.

"He's out cold. I don't know….-- I Don't know what's _wrong_ with him!" He said pulling hard on the pilots messy chocolate hair trying one last time to get a reaction. Trowas eyes searched the perimeter quick and calculating. This man was either some village idiot that decided he'd have some fun.. Or this was some sort of set up. All he wanted to know was what the hell was going on..

Suddenly the man leaped forward with his knife out and struck at Heeros side of the tree. Trowa felt himself lunged but he was incredibly out of reach.

'So this is it.' He thought numbly. 'This is how we're all going to die..'

"Heero!!" Quatre cried. The others were shell shocked their eyes staring blankly at Heeros shadow. The Perfect Soldier, their best friend that had once piloted Wing Zero lay limp and still on the ground. He was dead..The man came forth and cut Wufei next. Wufei didn't move. Angry tears formed in the young blondes eyes as the man took his knife and sliced it across his wrists.

Quatre couldn't feel the blood yet but he no longer cared. His control snapped into a wild fury, his fists balled and shaking.

"You sick _bastard_…!!"

He launched himself at the stranger fighting for control of the knife. The first time he heard his name being called he ignored it and then slowly he recognized the accent..it was only used by one person in their group.

"Quatre!! Quatre are you _deaf_!? I said LET him go! He's releasing us!" Quatre let go immediately and backed away from the warrior who had his knife raised and ready to strike if need be. Quatre caught his breath and turned. He blinked in surprise. They were alive! Wufei was kneeling over Heeros body checking his pulse. The Chinese looked up at him and nodded.

"He's not dead," he declared, "Pulse is normal and steady."

"Back away from him Quatre, he doesn't _trust_ you." Trowa ordered. The blonde was still in a frenzy over what was going on. Trying to grasp the situation completely he nodded and stumbled back to Wufei and an unconscious Heero.

The man was hesitant now but he came to Trowa and Duo after Quatre was out of his safety zone. The man kneeled and carefully cut Trowas bindings. The moment Trowa was free he stood up. His legs were wary and unstable. He hadn't used them in weeks… It was as if he was an infant learning to walk all over again. He would've smiled and rejoiced with the others but there was no time.

The man mumbled something and then pulled against the straps on his back. With slow cautious hands, his eyes never faltering from Trowas face, he lowered five small sacks against the ground. The man backed away, his knife at the ready. Trowas eyes strayed to the food and then at Duo who tilted his head.

Duo laughed rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe it…

"They're…They're actually letting us go!"

"Or maybe it's just this one man that's letting us go," Trowa admonished. He tipped his head to Duo and the braided pilot bent down and snatched the sacs quickly from the ground. The native was beginning to shift uncomfortably. He looked caught between acting hostile and staying neutral..but Trowa didn't want to be around when he finally chose a side though.. He constantly turned to glance back at the village. Trowa followed his gaze, his breath coming a little faster.

Was someone coming…?

No..there was no time to think about that. He knew what to do.

"Duo distribute the packs. We're leaving _now_." Trowa ordered. Duo held the packs up in hands quizzically.

"But…where? Trowa we don't even know where the hell we are!" Trowa glared at him sharply.

"We'll figure that out later. Our only source of cover is that forest and it's the way we came."

"But--"

Trowa reached out yanking the braided pilot to him by his collar, their faces coming inches apart.

"Duo there's no time for arguing. So you either cooperate now..or get _out_ of my way." Duos violet eyes widened a fraction in surprise but he nodded.

"O-_ok_..T-man. Whatever you say." Trowa grabbed his sack and threw it over his shoulders.

"Wufei, Quatre, carry Heero. Duo are you alright to walk by yourself?"

"I could run marathons all _day_ buddy." Trowa smirked.

"Right. Then let's get the hell out of here."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Life was pouring back into his legs as Duo pushed on, racing across the hot desert with the others close behind. Ahead he could see Trowas tall silhouette basking darkly against the moonlight that guided them to their freedom…

The Jungle.

Duo had seen many beautiful things in his life but as he raced towards his freedom he couldn't imagine anything more sweet. The rush of adrenaline that hadn't been used in weeks was racing through him flushing his body in a cold sweat against the heat. He wondered what they would do for water…When they stopped they would be in desperate need of it-- or at least _he_ would. The harsh excitement that coursed through his veins was enough to get him by for the first night…but soon his strength would diminish again from lack of water and proper food..Duo wondered if maybe they were running away to their own death by not staying in the village as prisoners. But he wouldn't stop to think about it. It was too late. Soon…very soon someone would notice five missing shadows against a dark angular tree and it would take all he had to not be captured by the hunting party when they came looking for them.

Duo gave an involuntary shiver at the thought of being captured again. No…by God he wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't crawl back to that miserable tree like a smacked dog with its tail between its legs…Those stupid…savages…barbaric Neanderthals…Not one of them had acted civil to him. Racism in the _colonies_ wasn't even _that_ bad..not how it was in that village. Because of their differences there had been hatred.

Raja was the only one who had shown them kindness.

Duo skidded to a halt, the air in his lungs turning to stone. He saw her bronze blue eyed face flashing like a red alert in his head and his stomach took a plummet-- how could he have been so careless?? How could he have been so selfish and stupid!

The Jungle was beautiful..in all of its wild exotic trees and flowers…roots and vines. It was now that he realized… every moment that had ever mattered in his life was finally complete..finished. Unimportant. There was only him and the trees..

Now the _question_ was….

"What are you waiting for?" Wufei snapped as he and Quatre brushed pass him dragging on their shoulders. Duo smiled faintly at the irony of it all.

'Yes…what are you waiting for?..You know why you've stopped you know what you _really _need to do. So go _do_ it.'

Duo stared after them and then ahead of him where Trowa had suddenly stopped. The light of the moon was bright tonight. It was a clear and cloudless in the sky…and there was no deception in Duos eyes as he looked back at his friend who was watching him very carefully now…

Duo nodded. No words were spoken…no words were _needed_. Trowa knew there was nothing he could say now that would stop him.

He turned swiftly and left his companions gaping after him as he raced back towards the village. Wufei dropped Heeros arm and stared at the back of the boy head as his braid swung out of sight. Wufei squinted his eyes in shock.

"What the hell does that braided imbecile think he's doing!!-- He-he's blowing our cover!"

Quatre struggled to hold up the unconscious 01 Pilot that now leaned heavily across his chest. His face was a question mark as he glanced at Trowa for an explanation. But Trowa chose this moment to return to his ways of silence and he merely shrugged with a small secret of a smile.

"He _forgot_ something."

Wufei looked back at through the trees again realizing immediately what he meant. How could he _himself_ have forgotten as well.. He sighed.

A mans pride only went so far. Then came your basic instincts.

"Well he's not going back alone." And with that another one of their companions was gone. Quatre bent his knees and hauled Heero up into a better position, his crystal blue eyes following the Chinese as he sprinted back the way they'd come. He sighed.

"I hope there's still time."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Raja stiffened a gasp as someone shook her violently from her sleep. Her eyes popped open but instantly afterwards she regretted it. Two torches had been lit--and were the only source of light in the room that had been quiet and peaceful in the darkness before..

Mikal bolted up in bed and unsheathed his knife in one fluid motion, hearing the noise too-- with a gasp he stiffened and addressed the warriors as his mother and Father were slowly roused by the light.

There in the door way stood two of the royal guard-- one Raja recognized and _disliked_ and the other she did not know. The first guard whom she recognized was only familiar to her because she had seen him taking one of Wufeis long shiny blades from the ruble that had been scavenged earlier. He had the deadly blade tied to his waist band now and he grasped it with a sense of haughtiness. They came forth with an air of business that startled her brother into his warrior state.

"What do you come for?" He demanded glaring past the burning embers of the torch and right into their eyes, "Speak your peace and leave us- my family is resting." The first guard tried to look regretful out of social civilness but failed miserably. His harsh tone implicated he would get straight to the point. Raja stared at them gauging the disturbing glances the second royal guard kept passing in her direction.

"We meant no disturbance to you and your father Mikal." The first guard replied. His eyes lifted and passed all of their black shining faces until at last they met its target. He frowned and Raja shrunk slightly under his gaze.

"We came for the girl. She's been ordered to return with us to the palace immediately." Raja gasped her eyes clouding over with worry.

"Why is something _wrong_?--is the Mansa alright?" The guard advanced on her and hauled her up roughly with one arm.

"I am to speak no more then what has been stated. Come with us." Mikal jumped up from his side of the room furiously seeing red.

"Now you wait just a _minute_!--" The second guard came forth and blocked him from protecting his sister as she was led from the tent by the first. She looked back and saw Yatimas face brimmed with tears of worry and Akil holding his fists back in restrain.

"I _love_ all of you. Himwinyama."

She never knew it would be the last words she would ever say to them. Scared and alone she was forced to follow the two glowering guards unaware that two pairs of eyes watched her every move..somewhere far off in the desert sand…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The first Guard finally released his ferocious grip on her wrist but only to shove her roughly to the chamber doorway. This was the Mansas royal bedchamber. A place _few_ were allowed… Raja was caught between her anger at the way she was being treated and her fear of what _exactly_ was going to happen once she walked through thatdoor. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat but stood still.

"Bring her in," a voice called. Raja rooted her feet to the ground, her mouth open in horror as the guard made to comply. She knew that voice. That sick horrible voice.

"_Taliben_."

And there he was. Arrogant and grinning like the worst nightmare of a child's dreams- his sinister smile bearing all of his white teeth. But to Raja they were not human teeth…they were the sharp deadly fangs of a lion that had just spotted its next pray and was preparing to pounce. She was thrown into the room to face him and her role as the recoiling antelope… _began_…

"Leave us and guard the door. Make sure no one comes in." Taliben ordered.

He tilted his head adamantly at the minion- the dark fur that crowned his head shone in the firelight. Torches lit the room and a bed was made. The guard left as he was told. Raja dared to look upon him as he circled slowly around her.

Her body shook with half fury and half fear but she rose her chin with courage and spoke.

"Why are you here? Where is the _Mansa_?" She demanded. He lifted his arms with a smile that irked her.

"You are looking at him." His smile faded.

"Now, bow down to me. Show the proper respect that is owed to your King." Raja gaped at him in disbelief.

No…How could it be…how could the King have died so quickly!?…How could he have claim such a monster his rightful heir…Raja felt dizzy-- suddenly the air in the room felt hot and suffocating. She closed her eyes and opened them grasping her temples. Her knees felt weak and her world began to spin.

"The Mansa--….i-s…is dead?.." She whispered. He must've nodded because there came no reply. Only a dark little chuckle.

"Ahh…I have waited for this day to come for _years_ Raja. The day I would make you bow. Make you _succumb_." She chose this moment to make eye contact as he continued. " To… make you _mine_. And now..here you are." Raja felt her self stumbling backwards. The air was unbearable…now. It was too hard to _breathe. _Her eyes became wild and panicked flickering about the room as if her old wise friend that had been king was just somehow being hidden away..

"I don't believe you--…I know he is here. I know you're lying--" She fell to the floor her right cheek burning in pain. Taliben towered over her with his fist clenched.

"I don't care what you believe in. What you believe and what you _think_ no longer matters." He suddenly laughed and turned towards the bed.

"He died here if you want to know… Right _here_ on this very spot.." Raja gawked at him terrorized as he swayed his giant hand across the pillow of fur that once rested against the old mans head.

Deep in her heart it dawned on her…and she _knew_. Tears formed in her eyes and a rage that she had never felt before coursed through her like wildfire.

"You killed him. _Y-you_…. you bastard!…You _killed_ him!…" He shrugged.

"So what if I did? So what if i did...strangle him until his last breath- wipe the tablet free of his will and rewrite it in my name?.. I wouldn't look at it as murder dear Raja," He rose from the bed and prowled towards her slowly, his face simple but false..He folded his arms thoughtfully and she hated him more with every mocking move..

"I would look at it as doing an old friend a favor…helping him go right on his way- don't you think?" Rajas body trebled violently and with one last breath she screamed and flung herself at him preparing to attack him to death in any way she could.

"Murderer!"

But she would need more then a burst of anger to kill him. That not so much as a simple shove he pushed her past him and down onto the bed. Before she could stand he jumped across her latching his legs against hers, pulling her wrists above her head with one hand and pinning her down firmly. Rajas tears burst out in fresh streams down her red flushed cheeks as she stared into the eyes of her future husband. A murderer. A _monster_. Her body was weak after struggling desperately against his rock hard strength. She was overpowered by a milestone and she knew it. The horror that awaited her made her cry even harder.

"I hate you! You have no dignity! No honor. I hate you- I _hate_ you!"

"See that is what I love so much about you Raja…" He whispered trailing a finger down her nose with a sickening façade of sweetness. She groaned and whipped her head away but he gripped her jaw and returned it to face him.

"I love that _passion_..." His tongue slithered across her cheek in lust.

"That _fire_.." His finger traced her lip. She opened her eyes.

_A chance._

And she took it. With all her might she opened her mouth against his rough callised finger and with fury in her eyes clamped her teeth down hard on the flesh. Taliben gave a muffled cry and out of surprise made the involuntary movement to release her. Raja saw her victory shine for a bright few moments as she slipped out from underneath him and raced to the door. There was that guard with Wufeis long battle knife but she didn't care. She would find a way. She was Raja…She was a Mas--

Raja crashed down against the floor, landing hard on her stomach. She turned and gasped as a black hand gripped her entire ankle in its grasp, one finger gushing out crimson.

"You little BITCH!" He roared. Raja clawed at the dirt kicking his hand hard with her other leg but in a fleeting second he had righted himself-- threw aside his pain and flipped her over on her back by grabbing her arm. She lay on the floor breathing hard, her ideas had run out. He stood above her and Raja noticed something in his hand. She dragged her body back into the shadows, fear consuming her like a plague.

"Please _no_.." He shook his head panting.

"I told you it would be the last time you walk away from me _Raja_.." He hissed lifting the stone tablet with smeared red paint over his head. Raja lifted her arm shielding her face.

"I _told_ you.."

Raja screamed out in pain. For a movement she though he had thrown the tablet at her head but as she opened her tear stricken eyes and followed the pain with her eyes they landed on her ankles. Both were gashed in like a bloody mess.

She sobbed trying to reach for them but failed.

_This will be the last time you walk away.._

Her eyes became blurry obscured with water as cries of pain racked her body. She rolled over to her side in a heap, and didn't fight him when he lifted her and tossed her back onto the bed. As she lay there broken..she recalled everything he had ever said…And it killed her inside to know that once and for all..he was finally right..

_One way or another…they will die Raja.. _How would she live with herself when they were gone…when they were killed before her eyes. She would never get to see sweet Quatres smile, watched Trowa and Heero in all of their mysterious silence, bug Wufei when he was feeling down and sad and laugh at all of Duos silly tricks…

_This will be the last time you walk away.. _It had been the last time. She was captured. Like a fish he had netted in from the river after so much work…so much desperate wanting and effort…he had caught her. And now he would gut her alive…and claim his _prize._

Raja became numb to the world as he lifted his loiying cloth and climbed over her. She closed her eyes releasing more unshed tears.

So this was her new life as Queen.

There was a crash and a loud cry of pain before she felt a heavy weight fall upon her. Rajas eyes bolted open and she gasped at what she saw. Duo and Wufei stared down at her with shock and alarm in their eyes.

Was it true…were her eyes fooling her…

"Raja!" The weight was lifted and she stiffled a cry of joy. Wufei threw the unconscious body to the floor. Raja saw blood leaking from the top of Talibens head and on his side and she shuddered. Wufei held his long knife in one hand and the stone tablet stained red with paint and her blood in the other. He glanced at her ankles and back at the tablet fitting the two together. He tossed it to the floor next to Taliben and spit on it muurmuring something in disgust. Duo cautiously lowered himself onto the bed next to her.

"Hey..babe." He said softly. Raja nodded to him weakly, her chest shaking from the aftermath of the sobs as she wiped away the rest of her tears. But they only seemed to be coming back harder and harder. It had been dangerously close…if Duo and Wufei hadn't come at that exact moment…she would've been…_Taliben_ would've been…

Duo used the back of his hand and gently guided her hand aside and rubbed the tears that stained her face.

"Shhhh…iitsoook_Raja_…ssshh evoorythings guunah beeook."

She couldn't understand him but as he did this he used soft words and cooing to soothe her and eventually when she relaxed he came closer and pulled her into a hug. Raja sniffled suppressing the urge to cry again for now she was mostly overcome with exhaustion and pain.

She heard Wufei say something to him and he let go of her. Raja feared letting go of him…feared them leaving the room as if it were all a dream and Taliben getting right back off of that floor and continuing his assault on her..She reached for Duo again but it was Wufei who caught her.

Tears of gratefulness formed in her swollen eyes.

"Woof woof." He smiled down at her, his eyes were not bold and cold as she usually knew them to be but gentle and tender as they rested on her face.

"Imm heere onna."

Before she passed into the world of darkness he lifted her under the knees and back up into his arms and carried her away…

The bloody stone tablet next to the new King was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

This chapter was trippy for me. I read through it when I was done and I was creeped out. Shocked then really happy. I hope that's how you guys felt! And you know who the pilot is!!! Bet you never guessed it was _him_ hmm? hehehehe

YES. The turning point!!!! Oh yayayayayay if this wasn't intense enough you just wait till the next Chapter!!! I think this one calls for some good long reviewing time too. That way I have time to outline for my upcoming plans. SO PLEASE, in return for my hard work drop in and give a simple review- advice, ideas anything! I'd really appreciate it!!


End file.
